Azul como el cielo
by Tefa-sakura
Summary: Solo un amor verdadero sera capaz de vencer cualquier obstáculo, para así encontrar la felicidad y vencer el dolor. GF 2012
1. Chapter 1

**Azul como el cielo**

**PROLOGO**

_(Candy Candy no es de mi propiedad, las dueñas de esta magnífica historia son Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi esta historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro simplemente hacer volar la imaginación tanto de la autora como de sus lectores.)_

_Mis lágrimas no dejaban de surcar mi rostro, corrí todo lo que mis piernas podían, tratando de calmar mi dolor de alguna forma, me sentía tan enojada, triste, humillada y sola, la soledad nunca me había pesado tanto como en esos momentos, yo siendo tan pequeña, que solamente necesitaba una muestra de cariño, alguna palabra de aliento, sentirme querida y protegida. Me derrumbe en el césped sin tener la noción del lugar en donde estaba, el nudo en mi garganta dolía cada vez más, mis sollozos eran cada vez mas fuertes pensando que el viento era el único testigo de mi pesar, sin embargo, escuche una dulce y amable voz._

_-Por favor no llores más pecosa-_

_Levante mi vista esperando, ansiando que no fuera producto de mi imaginación, fue allí, donde lo vi por primera vez, en el portal de las rosas, parecía un príncipe sacado del más hermoso de los cuentos, su cabello rubio como el oro, sus ojos azules, cálidos y risueños, su sonrisa amable y encantadora._

_-Por favor no llores, eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras-_

_Su mirada alegro mi corazón y cesar mi llanto, esboce una tímida sonrisa, a partir de allí supe que podría soportar todas las humillaciones y tratar de ser mas fuerte cada día, sin imaginar que nuestro primer encuentro seria el inicio de una historia, donde se involucraría la alegría, el dolor, las sonrisas, el llanto, las intrigas, los secretos, la complicidad, las separaciones, las mentiras, los reencuentros, la amistad, el sufrimiento, la tristeza, los reproches, las reconciliaciones, pero eso no me importaba si él estaría a mi lado, si al final de esto, nuestro amor nos mantendría nuevamente juntos._

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí estoy para presentarles una nueva historia que ojala les guste, primero que nada, algo me impulso hacerlo, pero no diré que. Les advierto desde ahorita que puse clasificación T, por ahora, al avanzar la historia, será M, ¿ok?, pero vayan preparando un paquete de pañuelos y de paso un buzón de quejas.**

**Para las que leen Sweet Candy, paciencia chicas, para Julio estaré de regreso, y para las que quisieron un Epilogo o una continuación de La Mansion de las Rosas, tendrán que echarme una mano, estaré abierta a todas sus sugerencias o colaboración en esta historia, de preferencia mándenme un PM.**

**Saludos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Azul como el cielo**

**Capitulo 1**

**Sentimiento Prohibido**

"_Esto no es nada como el futuro  
Nos imaginábamos en aquel entonces  
Pero mientras estás aquí  
Puedo ser fuerte" _

(The Meaning Of Us- Namie Amuro)

_**Lakewood, Abril 3 de 1935.**_

_Los preparativos ya estaban en marcha en la hermosa mansión, todos estaban alegres por un gran evento que se celebraría esa noche, ponían mas esmero en cada detalle, la decoración, la música, la comida, las bebidas, etc…_

_La gente que formaban parte de la servidumbre harían todo lo posible por complacer a los dueños de la mansión, aquellas personas eran muy queridas y respetadas, admiraban enormemente la nobleza y gallardía del dueño, un hombre caballeroso y amoroso con sus personas queridas, sobre todo con su esposa, una bella dama que cautivaba con su carisma y sencillez, ambos formaban una hermosa y ejemplar familia en compañía de sus tres hijos._

_La menor, era una hermosa joven de dieciséis años, con un cabello rubio semiondulado que se dejaba caer hasta media espalda, ojos de color azul que se asemejaba al zafiro, un rostro fino y angelical, adornado con varias pecas en su nariz y un lunar en su mejilla izquierda, cerca de sus labios. Caminaba por un amplio jardín que estaba alejado de la mansión, se agacho para admirar y disfrutar el aroma de las rosas._

-Rosemary-la rubia escucho su nombre por parte de un apuesto joven que era un año mayor que ella, su voz provoco un efecto que lograba alarmarla y estremecerla, pero se tomo el suficiente tiempo para logar que su semblante retomara su estabilidad.

-Mathew, no esperaba encontrarte aquí-dijo con una sonrisa, observando con detalle la silueta del joven, alto, piel clara, ojos color verde esmeralda que emitía una mirada profunda, cabello color rubio cenizo, su rostro era delicado pero a la vez muy varonil e intimidante, logrando que la joven desviara nuevamente su mirada hacia las rosas.

-Hay mucha actividad en la mansión y quería despejarme de tanto ajetreo-se fue acercando a ella, quería acortar la distancia que lo separaba de ella, esperando no ser demasiado obvio.

-Y es para menos, todos estamos muy ansiosos por la celebración del aniversario de bodas de papá y mamá-aun mantenía su sonrisa sin embargo una sombra de tristeza la cubrió como un velo en su mirada, sin percatarse que ella no era la única que no estaba tan alegre por ese evento.

-Sí, vendrá mucha gente, el tío Albert, el tío Tom, el tío Archie, la tía Annie, el tío Stear, la tía Paty, el tío Neal…-

-Y la tía Elisa- dijo entre dientes con total fastidio que logro arrancar una sonora carcajada por parte de su acompañante-Ja, ¿no me digas que a ti te agrada?-se levanto de su lugar totalmente sonrojada y sumamente ofendida por la burla, pero interiormente le encantaba escuchar el sonido de su risa y la belleza de su sonrisa.

-¡Para nada!, es solo que ese no es el comportamiento de una dama-respondió Mathew después de cesar su risa-Si sigues así, ¿Qué dirán los invitados?-dijo sin dejar de posar su mirada sobre la joven.

-¿Crees que me importa lo que diga la gente?-cruzo sus brazos alzando una ceja, dándole a entender que era feliz siendo como era.

-No creo que pienses lo mismo de Edward-últimamente había notado que el hijo de su tío Stear era muy unido a Rosemary, algo que verdaderamente no le agradaba.

-Mira, las rosas de mamá pronto florecerán-trato de despejar el dolor que comenzaba a nacer en su corazón debido al comentario de Mathew, alejándose varios pasos de él.

-Creo que alguien esta evadiendo el tema-dijo tratando de esconder su desagrado, simulando un tono juguetón en su voz.

-Solo somos amigos, y aunque fuéramos algo mas, no creo que te importe- trataba de que su voz no temblara y que de sus ojos no descendieran un par de lagrimas, camino nuevamente pero ahora con dirección a la mansión, quería correr a su habitación y llorar largamente como lo hacía desde que descubrió sus sentimientos, pero su marcha fue detenida al sentir que su brazo era tomado por la ágil mano del ojiverde.-¿Qué haces?-pregunto sin entender la reacción del joven.

-Claro que me importa-ella al escuchar esas palabra sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba, obligándola a que sus miradas se cruzaran, él tenía una mirada intensa, sintiendo que le desnudaba el alma-Me molesta…no, más bien odio cuando alguien se quiere acercar a ti, simplemente no lo soporto-

-Mathew-dijo en susurro, pero no le dio tiempo de decir algo mas, cuando sintió los labios del rubio sobre los suyos, había soñado con ese momento, pero no pensó ver el día en que ese momento llegaría, tantos pensamientos revoloteaban en su mente que no le dio tiempo de corresponder y mucho menos darse cuenta en qué momento se alejo de ella, dejándola con el corazón acelerado.

-Perdóname-dijo con tristeza, dándole la espalda, pensando que ella estaría aturdida y asustada, sin embargo merecía una explicación-A veces me pregunto, ¿Por qué de todas las chicas que hay en el mundo tuviste que ser tú?-empuño su manos para lograr mantenerse firme y mitigar su frustración- Desde hace mucho tiempo se, que tú eres la única para mi, cada día que pasa, veo que te estás convirtiendo en una mujer, con la cual deseo estar toda mi vida-se atrevió a dar media vuelta para verla allí, tan bella, tan encantadora, emitiendo esa luz que lo cautivaba, se fue acercando nuevamente a ella, deseando, anhelando, tan siquiera sentir la suavidad de su mejilla-Sentir siempre la suavidad de tu blanca piel, acariciar tu cabello, sentir tus labios junto a los míos, pero…-se fue alejando de ella, Rosemary sintió su ausencia y de inmediato trato de estar más cerca de él.

-¿Pero?-pregunto viendo que él desviaba la mirada para tratar de no quedar atrapado en los ojos azules de la rubia.

-Esto no debe ser…-contesto con pesar, pero esto no evito que ella tomara su rostro con sus delicadas manos y atrapar sus labios en un anhelado beso, sin importar lo demás, solo dejándose llevar por su corazón haciendo que ese rose se identificara aun más.

-Te quiero Mathew, te quiero más que a nadie-pego su frente a la de él, abrazándolo del cuello, sintiendo el ritmo de su respiración y de sus acelerados latidos.

-¡Mathew!, ¡Rosemary!-ese llamado provoco que ambos se separaran sumamente alarmados y asustados.

-¡Arthur!-dijo la rubia sumamente pálida al ver a su hermano mayor parado a pocos metros de distancia.

_Arthur era un apuesto y distinguido joven de veinte años, gallardo y emprendedor, de cabello color rubio dorado levemente rizado, ojos de color azul celeste profundo, cerca de su nariz había varias pecas que contrastaban con su piel clara. Se fue acercando a los dos más jóvenes con una mirada seria, pero no había reproche alguno en ella._

-Vengan conmigo-dijo firmemente algo que provoco angustia a Rosemary y al ojiverde, sin embargo ambos seguían los pasos de Arthur.

-¿Se los dirás, verdad?-pregunto Mathew con molestia estando más cerca de la mansión, no obstante la respuesta de Arthur nunca llego.

_Los tres jóvenes llegaron al salón de té, donde un hombre rubio de ojos azules miraba embelesado a su bella esposa de cabellos rizados y ojos color esmeralda, ambos disfrutaban de su mutua compañía, de los viejos recuerdos y del delicioso té, pero dirigieron su mirada a la puerta al ver a su hijo mayor entrar precipitadamente en la habitación._

-Arthur, querido, ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto la hermosa dama al notar que su hijo no venia solo.

-Es momento de que se sepa la verdad-dijo con firmeza, provocando que la incertidumbre hiciera su aparición.

-¿De qué hablas hijo?-pregunto su padre parándose de su lugar, esperando que lo dicho por Arthur no fuera lo que en verdad estaba pensando.

-Por favor hermano, no lo hagas, te lo suplico-Rosemary se acerco a él rogándole que no dijera palabra alguna de lo sucedido minutos antes.

-¡Basta!-se escucho decir altivamente de Mathew, quien tomo de la mano a la rubia poniéndose enfrente del distinguido matrimonio, generándoles confusión-Es mejor que sepan todo, sé que es incorrecto, monstruoso, prohibido, hasta inmoral, que va en contra de todo, pero, Rosemary y yo nos amamos, sin importar que seamos hermanos-se presentaron varios segundos de silencio logrando un ambiente de tensión en la habitación.

-Ahora entiendo-se sentó pesadamente en su lugar, para después mirar a su esposa, ambos sabían a lo que se refería Arthur.

-Es mejor que ellos sepan la verdad-el hijo mayor dirigió su mirada a sus hermanos, que no comprendían aun las palabras del ojiazul.

-¿De…de que habla?-pregunto Rosemary con temor mirando a sus padres.

-Sera mejor que todos vayamos al estudio-la hermosa dama se paró de su lugar, siendo seguida por su esposo, todos se dirigieron a aquel lugar, el padre de los jóvenes se ubico en la silla del escritorio, mientras que su esposa se dedicaba a sacar del cajón dos importantes objetos que estaban bajo llave.

-¿Ahora si podemos saber que está sucediendo, porque no nos han dicho nada?-Mathew esperaba algún reclamo, alguna exclamación por parte de sus padres, pero ellos parecían estar centrados en otro asunto aun más relevante.

-Se, que están confundidos, pero hay una verdadera razón para todo esto-hablo calmadamente su padre.

-Pero antes que nada, queremos que tengan muy en cuenta lo mucho que los amamos-agrego la distinguida dama con total sinceridad, pero eso lograba inquietar mucho más a Mathew y Rosemary.

-Candy, es el momento-dirigió su mirada hacia su amada, ella asintió y extendió un par de fotografías sobre el escritorio, invitando a los dos jóvenes a acercarse, en una de ellas, salía un mujer joven de cabello castaño claro, ojos de color grisáceo con una mirada dulce y tierna, pero lo que más se le distinguía era una resplandeciente sonrisa, en otra fotografía salía un apuesto joven de ojos color zafiro, cabello de color castaño oscuro hasta los hombros, con una mirada altiva pero hipnotizante, dueño de una sonrisa encantadora.

-Mamá, ¿Quién es ella?-pregunto Mathew a la bella dama de ojos esmeralda, la cual no evito bajar su mirada.

-Papá, ¿Quién es este hombre, que nos quieren decir con esto?-pregunto sumamente confundida la rubia.

_El distinguido matrimonio Brower estaba en una disyuntiva, no esperaban que ese momento llegaría finalmente, pero sabían que la verdad tendría que salir a la luz tarde o temprano, sus hijos merecían saber la verdad, sobre todo ahora que habían declarado abiertamente sus sentimientos, no podían dejar que ellos sintieran una culpa inexistente._

-Mathew, la mujer de esa fotografía es Jacqueline McCullough -comenzó a decir Anthony mirando fijamente a su joven hijo- tu madre-el asombro se hizo presente por parte de ambos jóvenes que no podían creer ante lo recién declarado.

-Entonces, él, ¿Quién es él?-pregunto la más joven, sin dejar de temblar aun sosteniendo la foto del apuesto castaño-¿Él es?-dijo con gran temor, varias lagrimas descendieron de su rostro, al saber que había estado viviendo una gran mentira toda su vida.

-Si Rosemary, él es tu padre-Candy vio como su hija dirigía lentamente su vista hacia la fotografía, tratando de comprender, preguntándose: ¿Cómo pasó todo esto?- Terry Grandchester-

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola, hola, les traigo finalmente el primer capítulo de esta historia que espero realmente las intrigue y las envuelva en un ambiente de misterio, pero sobre todo, de romanticismo, si tienen duda alguna, avísenme sin pena alguna.**

**Cuídense **

**Chaito **


	3. Chapter 3

_Candy Candy no es de mi propiedad, las dueñas de esta magnífica historia son Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi esta historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro simplemente hacer volar la imaginación tanto de la autora como de sus lectores._

* * *

**Azul como el cielo**

**Capitulo 2**

**El Secreto De La Rosa**

"_Hay que seguir, por eso al menos sé que puedo confiar_

_En que el destino no me detendrá, en la ciudad en que crecimos juntos los 2_

_Cuando este muy triste podré recordar, aquella melodía que fuerza siempre me dará_

_Para poder hoy continuar, aunque sea un poco más"_

(Tooi Kono Machi De- Sakura Card Captor)

_Cuando poso sus ojos en la fotografía, algo en él hizo que no despegara su vista sobre su imagen, su mirada, su sonrisa, algo en esa fotografía le decía que ese hombre era sumamente agradable y carismático, pero eso no llegaba a explicar la magnitud de la situación, siempre fue testigo y creyente del amor que se profesaban el matrimonio Brower, sin embargo no sabía que pensar ahora, analizaba cada una de las facciones de ese atractivo rostro, reflexionando que esa persona estaba envuelta en toda esa situación, pero desconocía como. _

-Terry Grandchester-

_El sentimiento de ser traicionada fue resurgiendo en sus pensamientos, viviendo una mentira, sintiéndose culpable de enamorarse de su supuesto hermano, tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos con dolor, aparentando que eran la distinguida familia Brower Ardley, ahora para ella esa imagen, esa fachada se fue rompiendo en mil pedazos. _

-Rosemary, hija-sintió como la mano del hombre que la ha criado toda su vida, tocaba delicadamente su hombro, pero ella se fue alejando como si estuviera a la orilla de una hoguera.

-¡No me toque!-grito dirigiéndole una mirada llena de decepción y hostilidad-¡Usted no es mi padre!-esas palabras sin duda se clavaron como afiladas navajas en el corazón de Anthony-¡Son unos mentirosos!, ¡Nunca se los perdonare!-salió del lugar hecha un mar de lagrimas.

-Ella tiene razón, ¡ustedes nos mintieron!-hablo finalmente Mathew después de observar la foto de su verdadera madre por varios segundos.

-Hay una explicación para todo esto-Candy se dirigió al ojiverde, intentando que él escuchara sus razones.

-¿Cuál?, ustedes no tienen ni idea de lo mucho que sufrimos por vivir esta mentira-reprocho con rencor, algo que le dolió en el alma a la mujer que lo vio crecer-Yo tampoco, creo ser capaz de perdonarlos-miro fijamente a Candy con frialdad y desprecio antes de retirarse del lugar.

-Mathew-susurro, quiso llamarlo, tenerlo a su lado, pero solo las lágrimas se presentaron en sus orbes esmeraldas.

-Candy, amor-Anthony se acerco a ella, la abrazo cariñosamente para brindarle consuelo.

-Perdón-dijo cabizbajo su hijo mayor, logrando que le prestaran atención-No pensé, creo que me precipite al querer que ellos supieran la verdad-

-No Arthur, tú no tienes la culpa-menciono su padre comprensivo ante los pensamientos de su primogénito.

-Tu padre tiene razón, además no fui la única en darse cuenta, como se miraban, las sonrisas que compartían, Rosemary se sonrojaba constantemente y Mathew era más celoso al ver que ella hablaba animadamente con cualquier joven que no fuera él-dijo sin soltarse de reconfortante abrazo de su esposo.

-Era más que obvio que están enamorados, lo más lógico era decirles la verdad cuanto antes-agrego Anthony logrando despejar un poco de culpa en Arthur pero aun seguía preocupado por la situación.

-Pero ahora ellos están muy enojados, no reaccionaron muy bien, aunque debo de admitir que no puedo saber exactamente como se sienten-dijo cabizbajo, su madre se acerco a él para abrazarlo con sumo afecto-Perdóname mamá ahora por mi culpa estas muy triste-

-Yo siempre le he dicho a tu madre que se ve más linda cuando sonríe que cuando llora-se acerco nuevamente a Candy regalándole una sonrisa, con una sola mirada que compartieron, entendieron que no todo estaba perdido, todavía quedaba una solución.

-Hablare con Rosemary-enjuago sus lagrimas y esbozo una amplia sonrisa, debía prepararse para lo que venía.

-Y yo con Mathew-Anthony deseaba que su hijo recapacitara su comportamiento antes mostrado hacia su amada rubia, debía comprender que había una gran explicación detrás de todo.

_Había corrido todo lo que sus piernas podían, no soportaba estar en ese lugar ni un momento más, con cada paso deseaba que su desasosiego disminuyera, pero con ello el enojo, la furia, el rencor fueron surgiendo de su interior, se fue refugiando en el único lugar en todo Lakewood donde se sentía en paz, subió a lo alto de un árbol quedando frente a sus ojos el amplio lago, donde se reflejaba varios rayos de sol indicando que aun no era medio día, pero era un sol resplandeciente y brillante de primavera, no obstante eso se contrariaba con su estado de ánimo. _

-Terry Grandchester, mi verdadero padre-vio nuevamente aquella foto intentado asimilar la realidad-¿Por qué?, sigo sin entender nada-comenzó a llorar amargamente, ya no sabía en qué creer, qué camino seguir y mas sin saber si era seguro.

-Rosemary-escucho desde abajo a su madre con una mirada llena de profunda preocupación, llevando entre sus manos un pequeño cofre que nunca antes había visto, ¿acaso su madre tenía más secretos?, esa posibilidad la decepciono bastante.

-¡DEJAME SOLA!-grito sumamente furiosa, sin embargo Candy estaba preparada para ese tipo de represalias.

-¡Rosemary!, por favor baja, tenemos que hablar-su tono de voz fue conciliadora pero impregnándole un tono de mando.

-¿De qué?, ¿De qué todo lo que he vivido ha sido una gran mentira?, ¿Qué soy una bastarda?, ¿alguien que no merece llevar el apellido Brower?-pregunto altivamente a pesar de que un nudo en la garganta quería aprisionar sus palabras-Si es así, prefiero quedarme aquí-

-¡Baja!-nunca antes había escuchado ese tono de voz en su madre, se oía molesta pero un gran dolor se reflejaba en sus ojos que logro paralizarla por completo- Si no lo haces, yo misma iré por ti- dejo el pequeño cofre al pie del árbol, sin importar que su fino vestido entallado, lo mas exclusivo de Francia se rasgara, estaba totalmente decidida a subir por su hija.

-¡Espera!-sabía que su madre era capaz de cumplir su amenaza, por lo cual accedió a bajar con cuidado del árbol, ambas estaban en el piso, la ojiazul se mantenía cabizbaja, mientras que su madre se sentó sobre el pasto recargando su espalda al pie del árbol.

-Ven siéntate-Rosemary quería hacer caso omiso a la orden de su madre y huir, pero se dio cuenta que de nada servía, la verdad tarde o temprano la alcanzaría, se sentó pero a varios centímetros alejada de su madre-Este cofre contiene mis objetos más valiosos- tomo aquel cofre entre sus manos, memorizando todo su contenido con gran afecto.

-Sigo sin entender-dijo abrazando sus piernas tratando de alcanzar una estabilidad en su voz-Si dices amar tanto a mi….-ya no se sentía capaz de a completar la oración.

-¿Anthony?-pregunto entendiendo que su hija ya no tenía aquella confianza de llamar padre al respetable dueño de Lakewood, como respuesta ella asintió retraída-Claro que lo amo, es mi amigo, mi confidente, mi compañero, es dueño de mi corazón, de mi alma y de cada aliento, su sonrisa ilumina mis días, cada mañana despierto anhelando perderme en su mirada, si él no estuviera mas en mi vida…-

-Nada tendría sentido, todo alrededor perdería su color, pero, ¿Cómo él(Anthony)?...¿Mathew?-la ojizul comprendía los sentimientos de su madre, ella sentía lo mismo por Mathew, pero con esto su pregunta carecía de total respuesta y más dudas se presentaban en su lugar-Entonces a Terry…, a mi padre, ¿lo amaste?, ¿Qué fue de él?, ¿Dónde está?-dijo sin percatarse que en el rostro de Candy se formaba una sonrisa nostálgica y miraba el cielo tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de responder a todas esas preguntas. Dejo escapar un hondo suspiro, abrió su cofre, sacando uno de sus primeros tesoros.

-Para darte una respuesta, lo mejor será que sepas todo desde un principio, desde de aquel día donde vine por primera vez a Lakewood, me enamore perdidamente de Anthony y de toda nuestra historia, incluyendo como conocí a tu padre y que fue de él-inevitablemente esas palabras alimentaron el interés de Rosemary, presentía que en aquella historia vendrían varias respuestas del millar de preguntas que se acumulaban en su cabeza.

-¿Prometes decirme todo, sin ocultar nada, sin mentiras?-pregunto mirando sobre su hombro la figura de su madre esbozando una sonrisa de alivio.

-Prometo decirte todo, sin ocultarte nada, sin más mentiras-había sinceridad en sus palabras, después de todo Candy deseaba no tener más secretos que esconder, ni basar la vida de su hija en mas mentiras.

-De acuerdo, te escucho-dijo otorgándole una oportunidad a su madre para que se sincerara con ella, después de todo se lo debía, ella le dio la vida, la educo, le enseño valores, principios, respetar al prójimo, además de que siempre estaba allí para darle algún consejo y brindarle ternura, escucharla era lo menos que podía hacer por lo mucho que ella le había dado.

-Para ti no es un secreto que yo sea hija adoptiva de la familia Ardley- Candy se aseguro de que sus hijos tuvieran conocimiento de esa información que solo concernía a la familia de origen escoses, hacerles ver que no se avergonzaba de ello, pero a la vez mostrarse agradecida con las personas que le ofrecieron un apellido y un hogar, donde la educaron como la gran dama que era ahora-Esta cruz que tengo en mis manos me la regalaron dos personas que siempre serán importantes para mí, ya que ellas me educaron y me enseñaron cosas muy valiosas para aplicarlas en la vida-la cruz que sostenía en sus manos era de los primeros objetos que guardo en ese valioso cofre, al igual que el prendedor que pertenecía a la familia y conservaba como amuleto-También tengo el prendedor del príncipe de la colina-

-¿Príncipe de la colina?-pregunto repentinamente la ojiazul sucumbiendo ante la curiosidad de ver dicho objeto.

-Sí, él apareció cuando tu tía Annie me mando una carta diciéndome que ya no podíamos mantener contacto, me sentí muy triste ya que desde niñas éramos muy unidas, sentía que perdía a una hermana, solo con su aparición alegro mi corazón y el deseo por volver a verlo había nacido-

-Entonces, antes de…..de Anthony, ¿hubo alguien más?-se sentía extraña mencionar el nombre de alguien que había considerado su padre desde su uso de razón.

-No exactamente, el príncipe de la colina fue una hermosa ilusión que deseaba revivir nuevamente, sin importar que debía hacer, incluso aceptar ser la dama de compañía de la hija de los Legan-sin evitarlo, recordó la primera impresión que tuvo al llegar a la mansión de los Legan y del peculiar recibimiento que tuvo en su llegada.

-¡¿Fuiste dama de compañía, de la Tía Elisa?-cuestiono alarmada tratando de comprender como su madre pudo enfrentar la insoportable actitud que siempre mostraba su "querida" tía- ¡Por Dios!, eso es casi como encerrarse en un cuarto lleno de perros rabiosos o serpientes venenosas, o peor, ¡ambos!- dijo escandalizada, deseando internamente no pasar lo mismo que su madre.

-Tienes razón-contesto Candy, tratando de controlar su risa debido a la analogía que había llegado la ojiazul –Pero yo antes desconocía a lo que me estaba enfrentando, cuando me di cuenta de ello, quería irme lejos tanto de Eliza como de Neal-aunque el hijo de los Legan era aun conocido como alguien prepotente e irresponsable, desde siempre Eliza ocupo el primer lugar de la lista negra de Rosemary- Ellos llegaban a ser demasiado crueles conmigo, hasta que un día no pude soportarlo, recuerdo que corrí y corrí, esperando ya no regresar nunca más allí, hasta que llegue aquí y conocí a la persona que me impulsaría a enfrentarme a todos los obstáculos que se me pusieran enfrente con tal de estar a su lado, desde allí supe que no podía estar sin él en mi vida-

_Un suave viento provoco que las hojas hicieran un sonido particular al chocar entre ellas, ese sonido logro relajar un poco el corazón de ambas y el aire puro entraban en sus pulmones, por un instante disfrutando y agradeciendo ampliamente estar alejadas de la ciudad. Rosemary estaba atenta a las facciones de su madre, noto que una amplia sonrisa se había formado en su rostro y un hermoso brillo adornaba sus emblemáticos ojos esmeraldas. _

- Sin Anthony Brower-

CONTINUARA…

**Hola, si se van a preguntar, ¿Qué disparate es este?, si, yo también me pregunto lo mismo, creo que debería pedir una disculpa, sin embargo conforme vaya avanzando la historia espero que piensen lo contrario, ¿o no?.**

**Agradezco los comentarios tanto de Val rod y lore de brower, amiga, claro que regresare, solo dame chance y que la imagen de Anthony aparezca en mis sueños e inspire mis días, para así poder escribir algo decente para el siguiente cap. de Sweet Candy jeje ¬¬.**

**Cuídense mucho, mucho. **


	4. Chapter 4

(Candy Candy no es de mi propiedad, las dueñas de esta magnífica historia son Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi esta historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro simplemente hacer volar la imaginación tanto de la autora como de sus lectores.)

* * *

**Azul como el cielo**

**Capitulo 3**

**El Príncipe De Las Rosas**

"_Dame un poco más, dame un poco más  
Como para acercarme a tu corazón  
Dame un poco más, dame un poco más  
Y de esa forma este momento nunca acabará."_

(Mou sukoshi - Midori no hibi)

_Desde niña supo de las carencia que padecía, pero eso no llegaba a opacar la alegría que la caracterizaba al vivir en el hogar de Pony, donde dos buenas mujeres le ofrecieron la educación y amor que cualquier madre daría por sus hijos, además de que tenía el cariño de los niños del hogar, de Tom y sobre todo de Annie, su amiga, su hermana._

_Pero al transcurrir los años, varios cambios fueron surgiendo, Annie fue adoptada por una familia bien acomodada, estaba feliz por ella, sin embargo aquella carta donde le decía que no podían comunicarse nunca más, la entristeció sumamente, pero la aparición de un joven alegro su corazón, con su característica vestimenta escocesa y su peculiar instrumento musical, todo en conjunto genero una especie de magia en ella, logrando nuevamente recuperar su alegría. De ese encuentro solo pudo conservar un prendedor que cada día le recordaba que esa visión no fue un simple sueño._

_Su deseo por ver a su querido príncipe, la llevo aceptar ser la dama de compañía de la hija de la familia Legan, ansiando así, volver a encontrarlo, no obstante al llegar a la mansión donde viviría, el recibimiento no fue lo que esperaba, dándose cuenta a partir de allí, que Eliza, aun teniendo toda la educación y clase que la distinguieran, era una niña mimada y caprichosa, incluyendo a su hermano Neal, un muchachillo cobarde que se escondía tras las faldas de su madre y siempre formaba parte de las maldades que planeaba Eliza. _

_Tanta era su crueldad, que un día deseo irse de allí y regresar al hogar de Pony, pero cuando las circunstancias la llevaron al portal de las rosas, todo cambio para ella, aquellas dulces palabras que escucho por parte de un joven con un gran parecido a su príncipe, se grabaron en su corazón y en su alma, quedando atrapada en su encantadora sonrisa, en su mirada amable y profunda._

_Sin duda aquel primer encuentro, nunca lo olvidaría, quería hablar con él, entablar una charla, pero su lengua parecía entorpecerse por la presencia del apuesto rubio, además de que los latidos de su corazón eran acelerados y sonreía con nerviosismo, pero eso fue enormemente elogiado por el chico misterioso del portal, comenzaba a estabilizarse para finalmente pronunciar algo, pero así como apareció, desapareció._

_Pero su felicidad fue enorme al ver que la insignia del portal, era igual que la del prendedor de su príncipe, ¿podrían ser la misma persona?, se pregunto ella misma, no obstante aquel encuentro, la alimento de fuerzas y renovó su alegría, estaba preparada para que las adversidades no la vencieran, sobre todo los abusos de los hermanos Legan. _

_Conoció a los hermanos Cornwell, dos jóvenes muy amigables y carismáticos, que además eran familiares de los Ardley, dueños de la insignia del águila y de la mansión con el portal de rosas, se moría por preguntarles por el príncipe, pero por los contratiempos eso no fue posible. _

_La invitación a una fiesta, logro reanimarla, sobre todo cuando fue doblemente invitada por los hermanos Cornwell, aunque Eliza y Neal no deseaban llevarla, al final tuvieron que acceder por orden de su padre, pero eso no evito que se burlaran de ella por no tener un vestido de fiesta, a lo cual ella trato de ignorar, ya que las palabras de su buena amiga Dorothy tenían más efecto en ella._

_Su dicha fue grande al darse cuenta que la fiesta seria en la mansión que tenía el portal de rosas, las esperanzas de encontrar a su príncipe fueron creciendo en su pecho, tanta era su emoción que no presto mucho interés al comentario de Eliza y del chico que ella le interesaba y que al parecer estaría en la fiesta. _

_En la puerta fue recibida por sus dos nuevos amigos, Stear y Archie, lo que más llamo su atención fue su vestimenta escosa, igual que la de su príncipe, ellos dos estaban entusiasmados por su llegada sin impórtales como venia vestida, la hicieron sentir cómoda pero un poco cohibida por no estar acostumbrada a recibir tanta atención, debido a la caballerosidad de ambos hermanos._

_Su sorpresa fue grande al escuchar la voz que logro robarle el aliento y más cuando lo vio recargado en el marco de la puerta de la mansión, era la misma visión que tuvo cuando estaba en la colina de Pony, tan apuesto y gallardo que no le era posible despegar su vista de él y más cuando de sus labios pronuncio aquel nombre que se grabaría en sus pensamientos, Anthony Brower. Pero su desolación fue mayor cuando se dio cuenta que aquel joven era la misma persona que le interesaba a Eliza, no podía culparla, después de todo Anthony era un joven que se robaba el corazón de cualquier jovencita con tan solo mirarlo, escucharlo, ver la sinceridad y la dulzura reflejada en su mirada y en su sonrisa._

_Para ella, esa fiesta seria inolvidable, desde su primera impresión que tuvo de la Tia abuela y de su gran amor que le profesaba a sus nietos, los cuales se comportaron a la altura con ella, pero sin evitarle jugarle una broma con respecto a la mansión, se llevo un buen susto pero al final, puedo portar un hermoso vestido y bailar por primera vez con el apuesto rubio, descubriendo, que tal vez no era el príncipe que había conocido en la colina, sin embargo eso no evito quedarse atrapada en su encanto, estaba condenada a que su corazón fuera robado lentamente._

_Estaba tentada a regresar al hogar de Pony, pero eso ya no era una opción para ella, además de que había encontrado a la persona que la hacía inmensamente feliz con tan solo verlo, descubrió que su belleza exterior podría reflejarse en la belleza de su alma, era un joven de buen corazón, respetaba a sus semejante y no hacia distinción de clases, también amaba la naturaleza y sobre todo las rosas de su difunta madre, pero de vez en cuando ciertos pensamientos la atormentaba y la hundían en una gran melancolía, ¿Cómo un joven tan maravilloso como Anthony, podía fijarse en ella, una huérfana del hogar de Pony?, se preguntaba constantemente, tenía que reprimir sus esperanzas de que algún día se fijara en ella, y pensar que tal vez él la veía solamente como una amiga o una hermana._

_Una gran tristeza la invadió, cuando Anthony no podía verla, pensando que estaba molesto por creer que ella había cortado de forma violenta algunas de sus rosas, resultando Neal el culpable, corrió gran peligro por subir a un bote que llevaba a las cataratas, pero fue salvada por un hombre amable llamado Albert, con su apariencia pretendía ser alguien bastante mayor. _

_Finalmente fue encontrada por Anthony, que la reprendió fuertemente por su repentina desaparición, demostró que estaba realmente preocupado, no obstante le tenía un regalo sumamente especial, una fecha de cumpleaños y una nueva estirpe de rosas, llamadas Dulce Candy, con este tipo de detalles lograban conquistar aun mas su corazón, pero eso no podía asegurar que ella ocupaba un lugar en el corazón del rubio, mas al contrario, pensaba que solamente todas sus acciones eran demostración de amabilidad y empatía. _

_Estuvo a punto de no volver a verlo cuando la familia Legan decidió enviarla a México, pero su destino le marcaba otro panorama, al poder regresar por sus propios medios a Lakewood siendo recibida por los brazos de Anthony, deseando que ese momento perdurara para siempre, allí fue el comienzo de una nueva vida, al ser adoptada por el tío abuelo William, al principio la Tia abuela Elroy estaba en contra de ello, pero eran ordenes superiores que debía de acatar. _

_Fue difícil acostumbrase a los lujos y las reglas que debía de seguir por ser parte de una familia tan importante como los Ardley, pero junto con los hermanos Cornwell y Anthony, todo sería posible, él descubrió su secreto con respecto al príncipe y comparar su enorme parecido entre ambos jóvenes, no obstante noto como el ojiazul se indigno por su comentario, pensando que solamente le gustaba estar con él porque se parecía al príncipe, sin imaginarse que ese sería el detonante para que ella hablara abiertamente de sus sentimientos, confesándole que sin importar quién era el príncipe, Anthony siempre le gustaría por ser Anthony, ella misma descubrió que el joven de las rosas era la persona que más le gustaba en el mundo, se alejo rápidamente de él sin esperar respuesta alguna por parte del rubio, que al parecer se había quedado sin palabras. _

_Los días fueron pasando aprendiendo más cosas, sobre la familia y sus costumbres, volvió a ver su amigo Tom, que con el tiempo fue simpatizando con Anthony, invitándolo a un concurso de rodeo, temió mucho por el bienestar del rubio, pero al final salió victorioso, admirando aun mas su gallardía y deslumbrante sonrisa, disfruto de su primer paseo por el pueblo, pero un gran terror la invadió cuando entraron a que les leyeran la fortuna, para ella todo parecía bien de cierto modo, pero para Anthony, para ambos._

-Su relación estará marcada por la tragedia pero al final habrá esperanza-fue lo que dijo la adivina sin especificar mucho, pero la carta de la muerte se quedo grabada en los pensamientos de la pecosa.

_Anthony trato de calmarla diciéndole que se preocupaba demasiado, ella trato de tranquilizarse y no echar a perder ese día tan especial por lo que había dicho la adivina, cada uno conservo una moneda como recuerdo de ese día, que a pesar de todo, era el más feliz para ella, pero a partir de allí las noches fueron más intranquilas, en cada sueño encontraba a los miembros de la familia Ardley llorando una gran pérdida, dándose cuenta que ella estaba vestida de negro, quería preguntar, pero le daba miedo saber la verdad, hasta que vio la tumba donde la lapida estaba escrita el nombre de su príncipe de las rosas, despertándose abruptamente entre un mar de llanto, sus miedos se fueron alimentando cuando se fueron deshojando las rosas de la mansión._

_La cacería anual de zorros pronto se efectuaría en la mansión y con ello su presentación a la sociedad, trato de que sus ánimos se restablecieran para poder dar un buen discurso, siendo así admirada por su singular carisma, el evento había comenzado, partiendo junto con Anthony, sin embargo mientras más se alejaban de los demás, la opresión en su pecho volvía a aparecer, atormentada nuevamente por sus pensamientos, comenzó a llorar silenciosamente cuando llegaron a una colina, Anthony se dio cuenta de su semblante y comenzó a preocuparse._

-Candy, ¿Qué tienes?-se acerco a ella sumamente preocupado viendo como no paraba de llorar.

-Yo…yo-no podía articular una frase entera debido a su corazón oprimido y que su garganta se estaba cerrando dolorosamente.

-Dime, ¿Por qué lloras?, ¿te duele algo?-alarmado de que ella no dijera la razón de su tristeza, se bajo del caballo, situándose al lado de ella, invitándola a bajar.

-Yo, simplemente no puedo dejar de llorar-dijo después de bajar y de inmediato cubrir su rostro con ambas manos.

-Debe haber una razón, ¿Cuál es?, ¿acaso no me tienes confianza?-la tomo delicadamente de los hombros, esperando que ella se tranquilizara un poco.

-Sí, es solo que, tengo miedo- respondió sin levantar la mirada y sus lágrimas no paraban de salir, algo que impulso al rubio abrazarla con sumo afecto.

-¿Miedo de que?-pregunto sin dejar de abrazarla, tratando de que ella no se sintiera triste.

-Miedo de que te pase algo-dijo sinceramente, haciendo que Anthony dirigiera su mirada sobre ella, descifrando a que venía todo eso.

-¿Lo dices por la adivina?-ella asintió, volvió a abrazarla, pero eso no le daba tranquilidad-No deberías, preocuparte, las cartas no marcan el destino de nadie, cada uno es dueño y artífice de su futuro-el rubio saco un pañuelo de su chaqueta, ofreciéndolo para que secara sus lagrimas.

-Lo siento, simplemente, pensar que algún día llegara pasarte algo, yo..yo- nuevamente el llanto volvió a aparecer, Anthony volvió a abrazarla, parecía que así lograba tranquilizarse un poco o por lo menos desahogarse.

-No digas eso, yo siempre estaré a tu lado-esa palabras la estremecieron, mientras que su cabeza se recargaba en su pecho, disfrutando el aroma varonil del rubio-¿Quieres regresar a la mansión?-pregunto el joven, entendiendo que en esas circunstancias, ella no podría continuar con el evento.

-Pero..tú- contesto entendiendo que no sería justo que por su culpa él no disfrutara de la cacería.

-Pero nada, regresemos a la mansión-estuvo a punto de concluir con el abrazo, pero inesperadamente se aferro a él, logrando que un millón de sensaciones se despertaran en ambos, Candy no deseaba alejarse de él, pero también temía de que Anthony llegara estar incomodo por su impulsivo arranque-Vámonos caminando-dijo logrando arrancar una leve sonrisa en la pecosa.

_Ambos caminaron en silencio, pero para ninguno fue incomodo, ella disfrutaba del fresco viento otoñal que acariciaba su rostro, mientras estaba tomada del brazo del joven rubio que había robado su corazón y sus pensamientos. Llegaron a la mansión encontrándose con la tía abuela, extrañándose del repentino regreso de ambos rubios. _

-No se sentía bien tia abuela, me pareció mejor regresar-justifico Anthony sin dar detalles de lo que en verdad sucedía-Al parecer fueron los nervios de su presentación-

-Hare que le sirvan un té-llamo mandar a Dorothy para que le sirvieran a la joven una infusión de tila, la joven sirvienta le indico a Candy que esa bebida era excelente para que se tranquilizara y para calmar los nervios-Espero que te encuentres mejor para la fiesta que haremos después de la casería de zorros- menciono al ver como la pecosa había dado un par de sorbos a su té.

-Sí, estaré lista, no se preocupe y perdóneme por preocuparla tía abuela- dijo dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios que logro calmar a la distinguida dama, que cada día parecía encariñarse más con la joven.

_Horas más tarde se celebro una pequeña fiesta, donde Candy lucio un hermoso vestido blanco, con detalles morados en sus mangas, en el cuello y en el vistoso moño de su espalda, haciendo relucir su figura como una distinguida señorita, robándose las miradas tanto de los invitados, pero en especial de una. Ella parecía mas tranquila entre el ambiente que se estaba desarrollando en la mansión, hasta que se dio terminada la fiesta, la joven se fue retirando a su habitación siendo escoltada por su amado rubio que no se le despego en toda la noche._

-Me alegro que estés mucho mejor- dijo estando en la puerta de la habitación de la ojiverde.

-Sí, la verdad es que esta fiesta fue muy hermosa-contesto con una amplia sonrisa, sintiéndose verdaderamente tranquila, como si un gran peso en su corazón hubiera desaparecido.

-No tanto como tú, realmente te ves muy bella-ante esas palabras la rubia se sonrojo bastante.

-Anthony, que cosas dices, eres muy gentil en decirlo, pero creo que exageras- contesto modestamente sin dejar de sentir un revoloteo en su estomago debido a la mirada que le dirigía el rubio, por lo cual desvió sus ojos hacia el piso, pero fue tomada por sorpresa cuando la mano del ojiazul tomo su barbilla para quedar hipnotizada por su mirada.

-Lo digo, porque es en serio, además porque me gustas, no, más bien es algo más que esta aquí- con su mano libre guio la mano de la rubia hacia su pecho, sintiendo como el ritmo cardiaco del joven era acelerado- ¿Lo sientes?- pregunto, a lo cual ella asintió sonriente sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, un hermoso brillo comenzó a nacer en ambos-Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras, eso nunca lo olvides- en un atrevido impulso acerco sus labios a los de ella en su suave y fugaz roce que dejo paralizada a la rubia, pero sumamente sonrojada- Aunque eres mucho más bella cuando te sonrojas-la dejo desarmada ante sus palabras, la fue soltando lentamente disfrutando hasta el último contacto con el rubio-Descansa princesa- él se retiro a su habitación, ella se metió a la suya, después de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, toco sus labios, trato de evocar en su memoria la suavidad de su beso, su primer beso, no podía creerlo, tanto fue el impacto que no dejaba pensar en ello y aunque pasaron varios minutos sin poder dormir, por primera vez en varios días, pudo soñar algo sumamente hermoso, al lado de su príncipe de las rosas.

**CONTINUARA….**

**Hola, sin duda uno de mis capítulos favoritos, aunque lo que sigue, también es de mi agrado, muchas gracias por sus comentarios Val rod y Lucero, incluyendo a la gente que se anima a leer y distraerse un poco.**

**Cuídense **

**Chaito…**


	5. Chapter 5

(Candy Candy no es de mi propiedad, las dueñas de esta magnífica historia son Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi esta historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro simplemente hacer volar la imaginación tanto de la autora como de sus lectores.)

* * *

**Azul como el cielo**

**Capitulo 4**

**Amistad En El ****Mauritania**

"_Escóndete tras una sonrisa pintada,_

_¿Sabías que vivirías una mentira o dos?._

_Engulle la tierra muy debajo de tí _

_Y te deja sin ningún lugar para correr. __"_

_(Everything you've ever dreamed-Neon Genesis Evangelion)_

_Ya llevaba un par de minutos tratando de estabilizarse, sus pasos lo llevaron a una pequeña habitación donde se encontraba un fino piano de cola color blanco, la luz del día entraba por una enorme ventana que daba vista hacia el jardín lateral, con sus dedos acariciaba cada tecla logrando emitir varios sonidos, su don para tocar aquel instrumento era destacable, la música siempre le traía paz en momentos de melancolía, cada vez que sus pensamientos iban dirigidos hacia ella, pensando que eso no debía ser, que no debía amarla, pero ahora que sabía que no eran hermanos y que fueron engañados, se sintió realmente timado._

_Estaba a punto de sentarse en el banquillo frente al piano, hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse, era su padre, entrando con gran serenidad, lo que le provoco hacer una mueca de disgusto, sabía que el único lugar que siempre acudía para desahogarse era el salón de música, era demasiado predecible, desvió su mirada nuevamente hacia las teclas sintiendo como se acercaba el dueño de la mansión Lakewood._

-Debemos hablar-soltó al mismo tiempo analizando la reacción de su hijo, el cual parecía renuente ante esa idea.

-¿De qué?, ¿Qué mas podrías decirme?, ¿mentiras?, ¿o que más secretos esconden?-sus preguntas tenían una mezcla de ironía y hostilidad.

-No, diré toda la verdad y contestare a todas tus preguntas-sabía que su hijo estaría confundido y lleno de incógnitas, las cuales estaba dispuesto a responder.

-¿Soy tu hijo?-pregunto, sabia hasta entonces que Candy no era su madre, pero, ¿y él?, ¿Anthony Brower tenía algún lazo sanguíneo con él?.

-Lo eres-respondió sin ningún ápice de duda, presintiendo que aquello sería la raíz de varias preguntas por parte de Mathew.

-Entonces, ¿Rosemary si es hija de mi …?-apretó sus puños cuando no pudo a completar su pregunta, pero su padre, comprensivo, entendió a quien se refería.

-Sí, Rosemary es hija de Candy-a pesar de lo que eso implica, una leve sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios-Por lo cual, ustedes realmente no son hermanos-recalco esa verdad, para despejar cualquier rastro de culpa en su hijo, pero para él, la situación se volvía mas turbia y confusa.

-¿Y Arthur?-

-Es tu hermano -inmediatamente pronuncio, Mathew apretó el puente de su nariz, intentando acomodar todas esas ideas como un juego de rompecabezas, no obstante no tenía una respuesta clara-Y también lo es de Rosemary-su padre agrego mas a la cuenta, suspiro hondamente frustrado por no encontrar cierta lógica a la situación.

-En ese caso, no entiendo nada, simplemente no-para el ojiverde nada tenía forma, ni pies ni cabeza-Sin embargo, ¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada?-

-Era por su bien-contesto con firmeza, pero también entendía que mentirle a su hijo no era lo correcto.

-¿Por nuestro bien?, ustedes no tienen idea lo que es sufrir por una mentira, que te alejen de esa persona por un engaño-estaba furioso, por mucho tiempo tuvo que sacrificar su amor por no manchar el honor de los Brower, ¿y todo para qué?, ¿para guardar las apariencias, para maquillar lo que en verdad eran?.

-Sí, lo sabemos- contesto altivamente pero tratando de conservar la calma, pero en su mirada un gran dolor renacía mientras varios recuerdos pasaban por su mente, haciendo que Mathew se inmutara y estuviera atento a sus acciones- También nosotros sufrimos, y mucho, pero mi amor por ella hizo que cada día mi voluntad se fortaleciera, enfrentando cualquier adversidad, las malas jugadas que me dio la vida, pero sé que todo valió la pena, si hasta el día de hoy, ella está a mi lado-

-Yo, no lo sabía-se fue acercando a un cómodo sillón, donde dejo caer su cuerpo, mientras que su padre se acercaba al piano y tocaba algunas notas-Pero, ¿Quién fue mi madre, como fue que llegamos a esto?-pregunto pasando su mano por su cabeza, enterrando sus dedos entre sus cabellos.

-Te contare todo desde el principio-Anthony se sentó en el banquillo, sintiendo la mirada de su hijo sobre su espalda, por lo cual decidió dar media vuelta y enfrentarlo cara a cara-Yo conocí a Candy en esta casa, en el portal de las rosas cuando tenía catorce años y ella doce-dijo con una sonrisa, pero esta se transformo con pesar en un ceño fruncido-pero cuando la vi por primera vez, estaba llorando y verla así no podía soportarlo, mi corazón se encogía al escuchar su llanto, estaba desesperado por encontrar alguna manera para que ella dejara de llorar, de alguna modo pude lograrlo, admire lo linda que se veía con aquella sonrisa de niña juguetona y sus pecas-dijo a mitad de un suspiro que al mismo tiempo Mathew compartió.

-Sus pecas que se contrastan con su piel clara y suave-dijo el ojiverde pero proyectándose la imagen de la rubia de ojos azules en sus pensamientos, a lo cual su padre entendió y no pudo contener una sonora y cristalina carcajada-Lo siento, continua-Mathew carraspeo su garganta, pero se sentía avergonzado y su cara estaba levemente sonrojada.

-Sin duda ella ya formaba parte de mis pensamientos, sus ojos verdes me habían atrapado, me había ilusionado a pesar de que no sabía si volvería a verla, pero días después la volví a ver y me entere que vivía en la casa de los Legan-

-¿Con la tía Elisa y el tío Neal?-los ojos de Mathew se abrieron desmesuradamente-¡que valiente!-expreso totalmente admirado sin dejar de lado sus sorpresa.

-Lo que dices es cierto, en esa casa no la trataban bien y ella no era feliz, sin embargo siempre estaba llena de luz y una sonrisa siempre adornaba su hermosos rostro, desde allí siempre desee que ella fuera inmensamente feliz, más que nadie lo merecía, pero conforme iba cumpliendo ese objetivo, me fue conquistando, estar a su lado me daba alegría a mi vida, cuando se alejaba de mi, sentía que me desangraba, que el aire me faltaba, sin darme cuenta me había enamorado de ella, estaba dispuesto a todo para que ella fuera adoptada por los Ardley, hasta que finalmente así sucedió-dijo con una amplia sonrisa, pero admitiendo interiormente que el trabajo no fue solamente de él- ella viviría en la mansión, la vería y le hablaría todos los días, aunque sintiera unos enormes celos cuando ella hablaba con entusiasmo de otro joven que no fuera yo-recordó como Candy, lo comparo con el príncipe de la colina y vio como su hijo desviaba su mirada hacia el piso identificándose totalmente con el relato- pero me sentí inmensamente dichoso cuando me dijo que yo le gustaba por quien era, nuestros días fueron felices, la vez que paseamos juntos en la ciudad, cuando fue su fiesta de presentación y cuando fuimos juntos a la colina de pony-

-¿Te refieres aquella donde está el hogar de pony?-pregunto intrigado por aquel lugar que era tan especial para Candy, con ello pudo admirar el brillo que alumbraba los ojos de su padre.

-Sí, allí fue donde le pregunte si quería ser mi novia- dijo mientras torpemente dejo caer su codo sobre las teclas, haciendo estallar a ambos en risas-Para nosotros un futuro feliz nos esperaba, incluso cuando fuimos al Real Colegio San Pablo en Londres, tus tíos Stear y Archie se adelantaron, por lo cual Candy yo viajamos junto a George, en esa travesía, conocí a un gran amigo, a un hermano-Mathew analizo detenidamente a su padre, su voz parecía denotar que hablaba de una persona que estimaba y apreciaba mucho, pero en su mirada había nostalgia, y en su sonrisa melancolía.

_Anthony dio inicio al relato, sumergiéndose en sus recuerdos de aquel viaje en el Mauritania con destino a Londres, tenían que seguir las ordenes del Tio abuelo William, para seguir su educación en una de las mejores escuelas europeas, pero antes Candy y él pasaron varios días tanto en el hogar de Pony como en Lakewood aunque la tía abuela no estaba de acuerdo en ello, al final accedió al deseo de su querido nieto, cuando fue el momento de partir, George se encargaría de llevarlos sanos y salvos al otro lado del mar, a pesar de que habían escuchado que la escuela era como una cárcel regida por las monjas, eso no evito que estuvieran entusiasmados por su primer viaje juntos en barco._

_En una noche, el joven rubio paseaba por el barco, aunque sabía que todos estaban durmiendo, sufría de insomnio, sin embargo lo aprovecharía para observar la luna reflejarse sobre el mar, sentir la brisa marina en su rostro, y disfrutar de aquellos momentos de reflexión, aunque todos su pensamientos iban dirigidos hacia una persona, hacia aquella pecosa de ojos verdes que cautivo su corazón, en medio de suspiros y sonrisas, vio a lo lejos la figura de una persona, vacilo por un momento en acercarse o no, pero al final decidió que era bueno conocer gente nueva y más en un viaje tan largo, cuando se acerco pudo distinguir a un joven de su edad, de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos azules como el zafiro y un poco más alto que él, pero no espero encontrar ese rostro lleno de tristeza y abatimiento. _

-¿Quién está allí?-se escucho del joven castaño a lo cual Anthony dio un leve respingo.

-Hola-saludo con una sonrisa para darle entender que no deseaba agredirlo.

-¡Ah!, pensé que eras unas fantasma-resoplo con fastidio después de observar detenidamente al chico que se interponía a sus horas de soledad.

-Yo podría decir lo mismo-contesto al mismo tiempo que se recargaba sobre la orilla del barco a varios centímetros del castaño que había fruncido el ceño por la acción del joven rubio-¿Es la primera vez?-pregunto con tal de dar continuación a la improvisada conversación.

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto sin dejar de lado su molestia.

-Digo, si es la primera vez que viajas en barco-aclaro el asunto pero para el castaño no parecía interesarle mucho.

-¿Acaso eso importa?-pregunto tratando de una vez alejar al rubio de su vista, ya que por el momento no deseaba tener contacto humano, sin embargo sus planes no estaban resultando.

-Tienes un acento que me es muy familiar, ¿de dónde eres?-no obstante el chico de ojos celestes no quería ceder ante el comportamiento hostil de su nuevo conocido.

-De Inglaterra-el castaño se daba por vencido ante la insistencia del rubio, lo que no sospechaba es que el improvisado visitante solamente deseaba ayudarlo con la melancolía que llevaba consigo, aunque al mismo tiempo se sentía un impertinente al intentarlo.

-Eso significa, que no es tu primer viaje, además de que tu acento me hizo recordar al de Escocia, parte de mi familia es de allá- el rubio observaba como las olas eran mecidas por el viento y la marea parecía tranquila.

-Y dime chico listo, ¿de dónde vienes, como para sentirte con el derecho de cuestionar a la gente desconocida?-pregunto con bulla con un último intento de molestar al rubio.

-Soy de los Estados Unidos-ante esa respuesta, el castaño empuño una de sus manos con total rabia y su mirada se volvía en afiladas cuchillas hacia el horizonte.

-Ahora entiendo-menciono apretando sus dientes y endurecer sus facciones.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto curioso el rubio por notar el cambio de tono en su acompañante.

-Todos los americanos, son iguales, nos hacen pensar que están interesado por lo que nos suceden, se dedican a preguntar y entrometerse en donde no se les llama, para que al final nos den la espalda cuando más se le necesita-sus palabras estaban llenas de rencor y de total reproche, pero el rubio no entendía del todo la razón de aquellas palabras por lo cual percibió que era un joven bastante prejuicioso.

-Pues yo diría que todos los ingleses, son unos amargados, hostiles, prepotentes, arrogantes, poco amables, que se creen dueños del mundo y sobre todo unos mentirosos-dijo altivamente mostrando una mirada retadora que dejo mudo por varios segundos al castaño.

-¿Por qué dices que soy un mentiroso?-pregunto con enfado y con una mirada retadora, ante lo ultimo dicho por el joven americano.

-¿Crees que puedes engañar a la gente con tu fachada de chico rudo?, pero tú mismo sabes que en el fondo no lo eres y algo ocultas-el castaño se sorprendió ante el agudo sentido de la percepción por parte del rubio-Ya es muy tarde, me retiro, que pases buenas noches- se fue alejando del joven ingles que aun estaba paralizado por sentirse descubierto cual libro abierto-Espero que la próxima vez seas tú mismo y te des a conocer mejor- escucho por ultimo por parte del rubio antes de perderlo de vista.

_Al día siguiente Anthony se sorprendió por la llegada de su amada rubia con una gaviota lastimada, adoraba ese lado noble de su pecosa, la ayudo en la búsqueda de un medico para que curara al ave, pero no hubo respuesta positiva, el rubio se molesto con un galeno que se había atrevido a levantarle la voz a Candy, por lo cual George intervino y los convención que entre los tres curarían y cuidarían de la gaviota, momentos después acompaño a la ojiverde cuando fue llamada por el capitán, siendo reconocida por su gesto con el ave, pero ciertos percanes surgieron en el día, que algunos cambios fueron necesarios en el viaje. _

_La noche retorno en el Mauritania y el rubio dio inicio a su paseo nocturno, encontrándose nuevamente con el castaño, sin saber que este, sin tener idea del porque, había decidido establecerle en el mismo lugar que en la noche anterior, las palabras de aquel rubio entrometido habían surtido efecto en él, y por algún momento pensó que sería bueno platicar con alguien, aunque fuera alguien desconocido, pero esta vez noto que el rubio tenía una expresión sumamente preocupada. _

-Tú de nuevo, pensé que no querrías hablar con un arrogante mentiroso-dijo en forma de saludo sin poner de lado su característico tono burlesco.

-Créeme fue una decisión difícil, pero ya sabes, soy un americano entrometido, así que, ni modo -sonrió levemente mientras alzaba los hombros siguiendo el juego del castaño- ¿sabías que nuestra llegada al puerto se atrasara por dos días?-pregunto el rubio dando inicio a un tema.

-Sí, ya lo sé-contesto despreocupado, le daba igual si llegaba días después a Inglaterra.

-Veo que eso no te molesta-argumento el rubio percibiendo que el castaño era más sincero en sus expresiones.

-No en realidad y más si voy a llegar a esa cárcel llamada Real Colegio San Pablo-dijo al recordar el estricto reglamento de la escuela.

-¡¿Asistes al Real Colegio San Pablo?-pregunto el rubio sumamente sorprendido por las casualidades de la vida.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?-

-Mi novia y yo vamos a ir al mismo colegio que tú- contesto con entusiasmo, aunque para el castaño parecía indicarle una señal de que su vida en el colegio ya no sería lo misma.

-Vaya, así que tú y tu novia, ¡que romántico!- dijo mientras rodaba sus ojos y el sarcasmo hacía gala en su voz.

-Pues aunque lo digas así, estoy muy enamorada de ella, a pesar de que en estos momentos, está muy angustiada por el capitán-la preocupación se volvió a reflejar en el rostro del rubio, aquella misma que percibió el joven ingles momentos antes.

-¿Qué pudo haber pasado, como para que se preocupara del capitán?-pregunto sin entender el motivo por el cual la novia del rubio estaría angustiada, a lo cual su acompañante le conto brevemente lo acontecido con el capitán, las represalias y amenazas que recibió si no conservaba el curso, el joven ingles no podía creer la manera de cómo describía a su novia-Me parece que exageras en la manera de cómo describes a tu novia, ¿no te parece?-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto ofendido.

-Parece que me hablas de un ángel-

-Ella es un ángel- respondió enorgulleciéndose de su amada, sin permitir que se hablara mal de ella.

-Más bien lo que sucede, es que estas cegado por el amor- argumento sin evitar contener una sonora carcajada.

-Te oyes como un amargado que nunca se ha enamorado-con aquellas palabras el castaño paro de reír totalmente ofendido.

-¡Que ridículo!, ¿yo enamorarme?, eso se lo dejo a Shakespeare-argumento como si ese hecho fuera la cosa más absurda del mundo.

-Pues deberías darte la oportunidad, puede que te encuentres a tu chica ideal en este barco-

-¡Si claro!-respondió incrédulo, pero eso no evito que el rubio sonriera ampliamente.

-Todo puede suceder mi estimado amigo-dijo espontáneamente ganándose la mirada burlesca del castaño.

-¿Amigo?, ¿Desde cuándo tu y yo somos amigos, si ni siquiera sé quién eres?-aunque las preguntas las formulo con una fingida molestia, al final ambos estallaron en risas.

-Debo de admitir que por primera vez tiene razón-después de cesar otra dosis de carcajadas, extendió su mano hacia el ingles, esperando ser estrechada-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Anthony Brower-

-No creo poder decir lo mismo, pero igual me presento, mi nombre es Terry Grandchester- ambos estrecharon sus manos, dando así, inicio a una entrañable amistad.

-¿Hijo del duque de Grandchester?-ante la pregunta de Anthony su nuevo amigo desvió su mirada con fastidio-¿Dije algo malo?-

_Para Terry su reciente amistad con el rubio le daba la oportunidad de expresarse y hablar de todo lo que mantenía guardado para él solo, percato que Anthony era una persona muy comprensiva, con una madurez que él nunca pensó ver en su vida y la suficiente paciencia para soportar sus ataques de malhumor y sarcásticos comentarios. Después de hablar largamente de su padre y de su visita hacia América, sintió que un gran peso se desvanecía de sus hombros, el rubio comprendió la dificultad de su situación, pero eso no evito darle un par de sabios consejos. Minutos después el tema cambio abruptamente, era el momento de que Anthony hablara de su vida y experiencias con sus primos, lo bien que les caería cuando los conociera, ambos hablaron de sus gustos, la actuación, la jardinería, eso ultimo no evito que Terry se burlara del apuesto rubio y su gusto por las rosas._

-Búrlate todo lo que quieras, pero este jardinerito como tú dices ha ganado un concurso de rodeo- presumió altivamente, dejando sorprendido aunque un tanto escéptico al castaño- Y con estas manos puedo romperle la cara a cualquier duque que se cree actor-

-Calma vaquero, nadie quiere problemas-los papeles parecieron invertirse en esos momentos lo que provoco que ambos rieran ampliamente haciendo desaparecer ese ambiente de tensión que se había formado, es como si se conocieran de hace años y pudieran hablar de cualquier cosa libremente.

_Al día siguiente durante la tarde, Candy y Anthony dejaron libre a la gaviota, finalmente estaba curada, fue un momento muy emotivo para ambos, al igual que para el capitán y George, minutos después fueron invitados a un fiesta que se celebraría en el gran salón en honor del capitán. La rubia vistió un hermoso vestido que dejo cautivado al rubio que vestía un elegante frac, logrando que varias miradas femeninas estuvieran encima de él, a mitad de la fiesta, Anthony salió por un abrigo para su amada ya que la bruma parecía indicar que el clima seria mas gélido, la ojiverde al ver que su príncipe de las rosas no regresaba, salió de la fiesta haciendo que su vista se dificultara, pero a varios metros distinguió una figura que de inmediato la asocio con Anthony, se fue acercando pero se dio cuenta que se trataba de un joven castaño._

-¿Hay alguien allí?-pregunto al ser interrumpido mientras tomaba la decisión de asistir o no a la fiesta que se celebraba, sabiendo que solo le dirigía la palabra a una persona en todo el barco.

-Bueno pues yo…yo-distinguió que se trataba de una joven rubia, tuvo que admitir que era muy bella, con esos hechizantes ojos verdes, su ondulada cabellera rubia y sus diminutas pecas que se asomaban en su respingada nariz-Me confundí- vio como bajaba su mirada sonrojada de la vergüenza, dejándolo simplemente sin aliento.

-¿En qué pensabas pequeña pecosa?-pregunto al mismo tiempo que acercaba su rostro al de ella, tratando de descifrar su encanto pero a la vez siendo arrastrado por ella.

-¿Pecosa yo?-pregunto confundida la joven parpadeando varias veces, batiendo sus largas pestañas.

-Sí, realmente lo eres-dijo con una voz un poco más profunda, se sintió desarmado ante la visión de ese ángel, ¿Quién lo diría?, su nuevo amigo tenía razón con respecto a esa chica ideal, irónicamente la tenia frente a él.

-Candy, ¿Qué haces afuera?, te puedes enfermar-se escucho un preocupado rubio que se fue acercando y se sorprendido al ver a su amigo al lado de su amada- Que inaudito, no esperaba verte ahora-

-¿Se conocen?-preguntaron en unisonó tanto la ojiverde como el joven ingles.

-Sí, él es un amigo que acabo de conocer hace poco-explico brevemente mientras le ofrecía el abrigo color crema para cubrirla del frio- Los presento, él es Terry Grandchester-

-Mucho gusto-la rubia sonreía mientras que Terry parecía extraviarse en otro mundo por semejante imagen frente a sus ojos.

-El gusto es mío-tomo delicadamente su mano y le beso el dorso, sin dejar de mirarla.

-Terry, te presento a Candy White Ardley, ella es la chica de la que te hable, mi ángel-el rubio tomo de la cintura a la ojiverde, mientras que ella sonreía y se sonrojaba por las palabras de su príncipe, sin embargo para Terry fue sentir que en un momento estaba en el paraíso y en el otro ser arrastrado hasta el infierno, había puesto sus ojos sobre la novia de su ahora y único amigo en el mundo, eso lo hizo sentir, sumamente miserable.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola**

**Espero que sigan al pendiente de la historia, aunque la hayan leído en GF2012, me gustaría mucho su opinión ;D.**

**La historia dio nuevamente un giro, así que no pierdan detalle. **

**Saludos. **


	6. Chapter 6

(Candy Candy no es de mi propiedad, las dueñas de esta magnífica historia son Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi esta historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro simplemente hacer volar la imaginación tanto de la autora como de sus lectores.)

* * *

**Azul como el cielo**

**Capitulo 5**

**Sentimiento Oculto**

_He inventado mil razones para olvidarte_

_He luchado con mis ganas para no llamarte_

_Mi promesa siempre ha sido ser un hombre fiel_

_Mi promesa es respetarte bien_

_y no dejare de amarte aunque estés con él._

_(Aunque estés con él- Luis Fonsi)_

_Los pajarillos cantaban alegremente disfrutando la maravillosa vegetación, grandes y frondosos árboles conformaba su hogar, la felicidad concordaba una parte de ese paisaje, pero también la incertidumbre se había presentado como un invitado incomodo, eso era lo que sucedía con dos rubias, madre e hija, al parecer varias incógnitas estaban por resolverse._

-Lo conociste antes de llegar a Londres-más que una pregunta, Rosemary hacia una afirmación ante lo relatado por su madre.

-Sí, yo lo había confundido con Anthony, sin embargo segundos después me entere que eran amigos, no me sorprendí, porque Anthony tiene una gran habilidad para hacer amigos fácilmente-

-¿Mi padre….lo traiciono?, ¿Tú lo traicionaste?-pregunto pausadamente sin dejar de sentir miedo, pero al mismo tiempo tristeza.

-No-esa respuesta había llegado al igual que la confusión hacia su aumento, eso fue lo que noto Candy en el rostro de su hija-Continuare para que comprendas como fueron sucediendo las cosas-.

_La ojiverde volvía al relato de cuando era joven, en medio de la bruma y después de ser presentada con el apuesto ingles, sin imaginar lo que pasaba en su mente. Mientras que él se había paralizado por completo, pensando en todo lo que había pasado en ese viaje, conoció a una persona que lo escuchaba, lo comprendía y sobre todo lo soportaba, pero al mismo tiempo había conocido a una hermosa joven que se robaba su mirada con tan solo verla sonreír, sin embargo todo se complicaba al saber que aquella rubia era novia de su amigo, sentía que la vida misma se burlaba de él en una sonora carcajada._

-Terry-el llamado de Anthony hizo que regresara a la realidad.

-¿Eh?-pregunto distraído.

-Te decía, si vas a venir con nosotros a la fiesta-contesto el rubio viendo que el joven ingles estaba indeciso ante la sugerencia-Anda, sirve que te diviertes un poco, ¿verdad Candy?-miro tiernamente a su rubia acompañante la cual le regalo una sonrisa.

-Anthony tiene razón, además aquí hace mucho frio-Terry comenzaba a creer la descripción que había dado Anthony con respecto a su novia, emanaba luz, su sonrisa era cristalina y su mirada reflejaba un corazón puro.

-No, lo mejor será irme a mi camarote-prefería no asistir a esa fiesta además de que no se sentía del todo bien después de lo acontecido recientemente.

-Pero…-el rubio iba seguir insistió ya que pensaba que su amigo se daría la oportunidad de abrirse a la gente y esa era la mejor ocasión.

-Lo siento, pero será en otra ocasión, ustedes sigan divirtiéndose, con permiso-el joven se fue desapareciendo entre la bruma, sin darle tiempo a Anthony de decir algo más.

-Que muchacho tan raro, por un momento lo confundí contigo- confeso Candy segundos después de que Terry se había retirado.

-¿Cómo?-cuestiono el joven rubio alzando ambas cejas fingiendo enojo.

-Pero no hay comparación, tú eres mucho más buen mozo- la ojiverde se ubico frente a él mientras arrastraba una de sus manos al pecho firme del joven, dedicándole una mirada dulce que solo le pertenecía a él, lo que incito al joven acercarse más y acortar la distancia, hasta que se fue iniciando un delicado roce de labios, el rubio la estrechaba más de la cintura, mientras que Candy lo abrazaba del cuello, culminando en un beso mucho más profundo e intenso que solo pudo ser finalizado debido a la falta de aire.

-Regresemos, aquí hace mucho frio- deseaba estar mucho más tiempo al lado de ella, pero el frio empezaba hacer estragos en ambos, ella asintió retraída y apenada, pero siempre se estremecía cuando estaba en los brazos de su príncipe.

_Tomados de las manos fue así que regresaron al gran salón y también fue así como los recibió Stear y Archie en el puerto, los cuatro estaban muy contentos por volverse a ver, la alegría fue percibida a varios metros de distancia por parte de un castaño, que aun se sentía perturbado por esa atracción que sentía por la pequeña pecosa, pero no podía dejar de lado el gran aprecio que crecía en su interior por Anthony, todo parecía una mala jugada del destino y un dilema que tendría que enfrentar con sus propios medios. Antes de que los jóvenes ingresaran al colegio, les dieron un pequeño recorrido por los alrededores de Londres, admirando sus paisajes, edificios y de las historias que cada uno ofrecía, sin embargo el tiempo voló rápidamente, ganándose una reprimenda por parte de la rectora. _

_Ambos jóvenes se fueron adaptando a las severas reglas, Candy por su parte deseaba convertirse en una dama digna de la familia Ardley aunque siempre las venenosos palabras de Eliza estaban al orden del día, no podía soportar la idea de que la hija del hogar de Pony era la dueña del corazón de Anthony. No obstante pudo conocer a una nueva amiga, Patricia O´Brian, quien la fue orientado en sus primeros días en la escuela. El primer domingo había llegado y con ello la primera misa para los de nuevo ingreso, además de que al final de esta, podrían pasar algo de tiempo juntos. Todos estaban atentos a la oración que daba el padre, hasta que la puerta se abrió precipitadamente, todas las miradas se posaron sobre el joven que estaba parado en la puerta, analizando cada una de las miradas de los estudiantes, entre ellas se encontraba la del joven que lo alimento de palabras sabias en su viaje y por otro lado aquellos ojos de color esmeralda que lucían mas con aquel uniforme negro._

-Terry Grandchester-dijo exasperada la rectora, preparándose para cualquier disturbio, cortesía del castaño.

_Tanto la hermana Gray como el padre, estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento o palabra que viniera por parte del joven, pero grande fue su sorpresa y desconcierto al ver que el joven solamente se sentó en la última banca vacía, no estaba dispuesto a orar como los demás pero tampoco causar algún alboroto, cosa que la rectora tomo como ganancia, aunque en el fondo se preguntaba la razón del inusual comportamiento de Terry. Al finalizar la misa, el hijo del duque paseaba por las áreas verdes del colegio, sabia de antemano que era el tema de conversación entre los pasillos, pero le daba lo mismo lo que pensaran los demás estudiante de él._

-¡Terry!-escucho la voz del rubio amante de las rosas-Hasta que te encuentro, ni siquiera a las clases asistes y por lo que he escuchado, antes tampoco asistías a misa-

-Eso es algo que me tiene sin cuidado-cruzo sus brazos mostrando indiferencia en ese asunto, pero Anthony dejo de lado aquel comentario, sabiendo cómo se expresaba normalmente su compañero.

-Vaya, ¿Por qué eso no me extraña?-se pregunto divertido mientras rodaba sus ojos con aire despreocupado, pensando: "Allí va de nuevo"-Pero no vine a escuchar tus clásicos y muy singulares comentarios, te estaba buscando para presentarte a mis primos- apoyo su mano en el hombro del castaño guiándolo hacia donde estaba la gran mayoría de los estudiantes, muchos observaban extrañados al ver a Terry, conocido por ser alguien antisocial, rebelde y solitario, con el chico nuevo de Norteamérica, que hasta ese entonces ya era reconocido por ser un joven dedicado, amable, maduro y respetuoso, para muchos, era demasiado paradójico.

_Tiempo después ver a los hermanos Cornwell, a Brower y Grandchester juntos, cada vez se volvía algo cotidiano en el colegio San Pablo, no obstante Terry era más unido a Anthony, y no era porque le desagradaba Stear o Archie, incluso se divertía escuchando a los primos del rubio acerca de los inventos del mayor y de las burlas del chico elegante, simplemente que con el rubio se sentía más en confianza y le era más fácil expresarse, incluyendo que Anthony siempre tenía un buen consejo para darle, no obstante, estaba ella, cada vez que había una oportunidad, corría a estacionarse en los brazos de su amigo, al principio quería hacerse la idea y alejar sus pensamientos de la rubia, pero aunque tratara de convencerse de ello, mas se hundía en su encanto._

_Por otro lado, Anthony no tenía idea de los pensamientos de su amigo con respecto a su pecosa, ya que como prioridad tenia: esforzarse en sus estudios y llegar a ser en un futuro un gran hombre para Candy, pero la rubia ya lo amaba siendo como era, aquel joven que en una tarde después de misa la llevo con los ojos vendados para conocer un lugar que se convertiría en especial para ambos, bautizado por ella como la segunda colina de Pony. Llego el primer domingo donde los jóvenes rubios saldrían finalmente del colegio, aunque no pudieron estar mucho tiempo solos, les fue agradable saludar a la tia abuela. El anuncio de la llegada de Annie al colegio alegro el corazón de la joven pecosa, aunque al principio su comunicación era casi nula, la pelinegra finalmente reconoció que ella también era adoptada, cosa por la cual no debería estar avergonzada según como le decía su hermana del alma. _

-¿Quieres fumar?-pregunto el castaño mientras se encontraba junto al rubio recostados en la colina después de las clases.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Qué sigue después?, ¿alcohol?, por tu bien deberías dejar eso-Anthony se enderezo para quedar sentado sobre el pasto, dando una señal de rechazo ante el ofrecimiento de su malcriado amigo.

-No tengo deseos de escuchar tus sermones, ya pareces monja-contesto con fastidio mientras continuaba fumando.

-Terry Grandchester-una joven de ojos esmeraldas había aparecido repentinamente, provocando un respingo en ambos jóvenes, algo que causo gracia en la pecosa.

-Por poco pensé que era la hermana Gray haciendo inspección-dijo un poco mas aliviado, no obstante pudo admirar como los rayos anaranjados hacían lucir con esplendor las facciones de la rubia.

-Sí que nos metiste un susto pequeña pecosa- argumento el rubio con una sonrisa, mientras admiraba como Candy guiñaba un ojo y sacaba la lengua de forma traviesa.

-Lo siento, pero me moleste al ver que Terry fumaba en la segunda colina de Pony y lo peor de todo es que tu se lo permites-primero señalo al hijo del duque con molestia y después a su amado en modo de reproche.

-Perdóname princesa, pero ya sabes cómo es de necio- Anthony se paro del lugar acercándose más a ella, para que ambos compartieran una tierna mirada llena de complicidad que el joven castaño no sabía por cuánto tiempo podría soportar ver.

-Es por eso que le traje esto-Terry tomo por sorpresa el regalo que le estaba haciendo esos momentos la ojiverde.

-Una armónica-dijo burlesco mientras estudiaba tal instrumento.

-Es mi instrumento favorito-aclaro con una amplia sonrisa, que para Terry era el mejor regalo que pudiera recibir.

-¡Oye!, espera un momento, yo pensé que tu instrumento favorito era la gaita- intervino repentinamente el rubio por apenas conocer ese gusto desconocido por parte de su amada.

-Está bien, es mi segundo instrumento favorito, ¿contento?-dijo de forma juguetona, aunque internamente admitía que le gustaba más el joven que tocaba la gaita, que el instrumento en sí.

-Con tal de verte siempre feliz, lo estaré-contesto dulcemente, al mismo tiempo que se miraban fijamente y se perdían en una especie de trance, donde el castaño los hizo volver a la realidad cuando fue tocando la armónica.

_Los días siguieron pasando casi por la misma rutina, pero hubo una noche en particular, donde la joven rubia de ojos verdes dormía plácidamente en su habitación, pero fue arrancada de los brazos de Morfeo cuando escucho ruidos en su puerta, se llevo tremendo susto cuando vio un cuerpo malherido caer al piso, pasaron un par de segundos para descubrir de quien se trataba._

-Terry Grandchester-nombro en voz baja mientras intentaba estabilizarse de aquella impresión.

_El joven ingles se había quedado sin palabras al darse cuenta que se había equivocado de habitación, frente a él estaba una de sus razones por la cual había decidió salir por la ciudad y beber unos cuantos tragos, para que al final terminara involucrado en una pelea callejera, no obstante con los golpes que propinaba a sus contrincantes iba descargando toda su frustración._

-Es tu habitación pecosa, perdón, se equivoco-dijo mientras trataba que el único dolor que ella notara fuera solamente el de sus heridas físicas.

_Ella se le acerco, cuestionándole lo que había sucedido, él vio como la preocupación se reflejaba en esos bellos ojos esmeraldas, como sus delicadas y suaves manos fueron revisando los golpes de su cara, cada roce lo hacía estremecer hasta la medula y acelerar su corazón, aunque lo reprendió duramente por violar las reglas, pero eso no evito que ella buscara la manera de curar sus heridas. En el fondo estaba emocionado por los cuidados de su amor secreto, pero se quejo cuando se le ocurrió la arriesgada idea de salir al colegio para buscarle medicina, no pudo hacerla desistir de ello y más cuando la vio partir desde su ventana. _

"Anthony es muy afortunado en tenerte, realmente eres un ángel, Candy, yo también deseo que seas muy feliz, es por eso que debo mantener callado mi amor por ti, aunque eso me desgarre el alma"-pensó, reflexiono que él era tan diferente a su amigo, tan alegre, positivo y con los pies puestos sobre la tierra, haciéndole pensar que así nunca tendría oportunidad con la pecosa, tampoco quería destruir aquella entrañable amistad con Anthony a causa de sus sentimientos.

_Salió de la habitación para no provocarle más molestias a Candy, ella por otro lado se reencontró con su amigo Albert, sintiendo un aire de familiaridad con él, pero al final no pudo resolver que era. Regreso al colegio sin ningún percance, pero noto que Terry ya se había ido, por suerte no fue descubierta por las monjas del colegio. Pasaron diez días para que Candy pudiera hablar con Anthony acerca de la situación del castaño, al principio el rubio se preocupo y angustio porque ella había salido del colegio en plena noche, para después preguntarse por la situación de su amigo, ambos rubios estaban sumergidos en el tema que no prestaron mucha atención al nuevo invento de Stear. _

-Pase-respondió el joven ingles en una calurosa tarde después de que alguien tocaba su puerta.

-Hola, ¿Cómo has estado?-saludo el rubio al mismo tiempo que entraba a la habitación y observar como su amigo se sentaba sobre su cama.

-Bien, ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?-pregunto de manera acostumbrada sin dar sospecha alguna de su verdadera condición.

-Candy me dijo que llegaste malherido a su habitación-contesto sin rodeos, tomando por sorpresa al castaño, pero a la vez entendió que la relación de ambos estaba basada en la confianza-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-por un momento Terry creyo que esa pregunta se trataba acerca de acechar la habitación de la ojiverde-¿En que estabas pensando cuando salías de esta escuela, para ir a beber y meterte en problemas?-

-Eso es algo que no pienso discutir-miro fríamente al rubio, percibió nuevamente ese ambiente de hostilidad, el rubio se sentó a una silla cerca de una mesa de estudio, con el único propósito de que su amigo hablara con la verdad.

-¿Acaso he traicionado tu confianza?-pregunto analizando las facciones del castaño, había un dolor en su mirada-Ella también está preocupada por ti, por Dios Terry, somos tus amigos, no te juzgaremos- el joven ingles se paro repentinamente de su lugar para dirigirse a su ventana y ver los exteriores hasta que su mirada se topo en la habitación de la joven pecosa.

"¿Quieres saber la verdad?, ¿Quieres saber que mi amor hacia ella me causa un gran dolor y frustración?, ¿Qué estoy perdidamente enamorado de Candy?"-dejo escapar un hondo suspiro después de apretar fuertemente sus puños, dio media vuelta y vio a la única persona que lo había escuchado y le extendió la mano en su momento más oscuro-Eso ya lo sé, pero por el momento no te puedo decir nada, solo te pido compresión, ya que es algo….muy privado para mí-

-De acuerdo-se levanto de la silla con una sonrisa- Perdón por irrumpir en tu privacidad, pero trata de ya no meterte en problemas, ¿está bien?-se acerco a la puerta tomando el pomo con la mano izquierda.

-Tratare-contesto con bulla, antes de despedirse de su compañero y que este saliera de la habitación-Es peor que un hermano mayor, ahora que lo pienso, se parecen mucho-dijo para sí mismo con una sonrisa contrariada.

_Terry al recordar a esa persona, sintió unas enormes ganas de visitarlo y agradecerle nuevamente su intervención en la pelea, además de que también le transmitía mucha confianza. Un día decidió salir del colegio para encontrarse con él, pero no esperaba la llegada de la pecosa saludando con una radiante sonrisa, el castaño simplemente pudo maldecir su mala suerte, pero fue un alivio cuando esa visita por parte de la rubia fue sumamente rápida._

_El festival de Mayo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y Candy seria participe de ella debido al cumpleaños que su amado le había regalado junto con la Dulce Candy, todo estaba resultado como lo planeado, pero la ojiverde recibió un fuerte castigo por insultar a la hermana Gray después del descubrimiento de la tortuga que celosamente guardaba. La rubia seria confinada al cuarto de meditación, estaba sumamente preocupada por haber decepcionado a la Tia abuela, al abuelo William y sobre todo a su príncipe, pero en el fondo tenía fe en que la comprendería. Al día siguiente hayo la manera de salir de la habitación para así dirigirse al zoológico y encontrarse con Albert para que le hiciera un gran favor: cuidar de Julie, la tortuga de Paty, nuevamente se encontró con Terry a quien saludo de manera jovial, pero este siempre se comportaba de manera distante con ella y eso no lo comprendía. _

-¿Por qué no damos un paseo?-pregunto repentinamente el castaño estando ya en la puerta, varios minutos después de que se retiro Albert.

-Claro-contesto animadamente la ojiverde, ambos recorrían el zoológico, ella admiraba y comentaba de cada animal, pensando de vez en cuando en los chicos del hogar de Pony y lo divertido que sería ir acompañada de su amado rubio, se sonrojo al idear una cita perfecta con el rubio, mientras que él se embelesaba con cada una de sus expresiones-Parecemos hermanos, ¿no lo crees?-no supo que con su inocente comentario había clavado una afiliada cuchilla en el corazón de su acompañante.

-Si claro-contesto disimulando su tristeza.

-¡Mira!, allí venden dulces-Candy tomo del brazo a su acompañante y compraron algunos para los dos-Como me hubiera gustado que Anthony estuviera aquí-dijo sin tener idea de los sentimientos de Terry.

-Lo quieres mucho, ¿no es así?-ya no sabía si era masoquismo o simplemente en el fondo deseaba tener una esperanza, aunque fuera mínima.

-Sí, él es mi persona especial en el mundo, siempre ha estado allí en mis tristezas y alegras-alego mientras acercaba sus manos al pecho evocando los recuerdos que compartía con el rubio-Aunque no podre acompañarlo en festival de mayo-se lamento formando una mirada llena de melancolía que hizo estrujar el corazón del ingles.

-¿No te has puesto a pensar que Anthony y Albert se parecen mucho?-quería cambiar de tema haciendo que la rubia se pusiera pensar en la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Ahora que lo dices, es cierto, pero dudo que sean parientes- contesto pensativa la rubia mientras ponía su dedo sobre la barbilla.

_Ambos regresaron al colegio después de despedirse de Albert, pero no sin antes recibir la noticia de que Candy no asistiría al festival de Mayo, algo que profundamente lamento el rubio, argumentando que no valía la pena asistir al evento. A la media noche un joven había entrado al cuarto de meditación, observo como su amada dormía plácidamente, sin poder evitarlo acaricio sus cabellos dorados y parte de su mejilla, su pequeña poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer, en la más hermosa de las damas, dio un leve respingo cuando ella hizo un ligero movimiento y fue abriendo lentamente sus ojos._

-¡Anthony!-dijo sumamente emocionada, abrazándolo, esperando que no fuera producto de un sueño, pero pudo sentirlo-Deseaba tanto verte, explicarte-

-Sé lo que paso, le dijiste a la rectora que era una cabeza dura-quiso aguantarse la risa, pero al final fue inevitable, mientras que Candy lo había soltado, sintiéndose totalmente apenada.

-Se que hice algo malo, de seguro la tía abuela se enojara-dijo cabizbaja, no quería echar a perder la buena relación que había tenido hasta ahora con la distinguida dama-Además de que yo quería ir al festival de mayo contigo- su rostro se mostro compungido.

-No pongas esa cara, vas a ver que todo se solucionara-la tomo de la barbilla para poder admirar sus hermosos ojos y ver como una lagrima descendía por sus mejillas, él se acerco para besarla tiernamente en ese lugar-¡Mira!, te traje un regalo de cumpleaños-el joven saco una hermosa rosa blanca, pero esto no se comparaba con la belleza de la Dulce Candy.

-Es hermosa, muchas gracias Anthony-la tomo entre sus manos, olfateando el suave aroma que desprendía de sus pétalos, recuperando así, su sonrisa.

-Perdón Candy, no pude darte una Dulce Candy como todos los años-lamento estar a varios kilómetros de su amada América y del jardín de su madre.

-No importa, con tal de que estés a mi lado, es el mejor regalo que puedo tener- sus miradas se fueron cruzando, pero en ellas no solo había, ternura y dulzura, sino también un gran amor y un inmenso deseo que los impulso a unir sus labios en un profundo y demandante beso.

_Ambos se fueron recostando sobre la cama, el rubio le besaba las mejillas, sus labios con ternura, para después descender a su cuello, ella iba disfrutando de sus caricias, de sus besos, sentía que si él seguía así, perdería la razón, una ola de calor la fue invadiendo cuando una de las manos del ojiazul fue tocando uno de sus muslos por debajo de la falda y con la otra iba tocando una parte de su senos que con el pasar de los años se iban desarrollando. Anthony admiraba la belleza de su pecosa, aquella niña que vio por primera vez en el portal de rosas y que había robado su corazón, ahora le provocaba un sinfín de sensaciones, que solo ella lograba despertar en él y sentía que de un momento se desbordarían. Candy siempre admiro la gallardía y el varonil porte de su príncipe de las rosas, pero con aquellas caricias hacia acelerar aun mas su corazón, las partes que el tocaba, que él besaba le provocaban un placentero ardor, que la hacían estremecer por completo, pero un gran temblor comenzó en su cuerpo cuando su amado rubio intentaba despojarla de la parte superior de su uniforme._

-Princesa, estas temblando-dijo preocupado, cesando así sus caricias y mirándola fijamente aun con rastros de deseo en sus ojos- Lo mejor es que me detenga-

-Anthony…yo-ella realmente deseaba que continuara, pero por otro lado sabía que no era el lugar indicado.

-Tranquila, todo está bien-le dio un dulce beso en la frente, para después sentarse sobre la cama, mientras que la rubia lentamente se enderezaba, admirando la sonrisa del rubio que era una extraña mezcla de felicidad y pudor- Su momento llegara, no antes, perdón por faltarte el respeto- dijo sin esperar que los brazos de sus amada lo estrecharan firmemente.

-No fue así, yo también deseo que ese momento llegue y que sea sumamente especial-su pacto fue sellado con otro beso, deseando en silencio estar juntos por siempre.

**CONTINUARA..**

* * *

**Hola**

**Agradezco mucho, mucho, realmente mucho sus comentarios, de una vez aviso que a partir del siguiente capítulo, la clasificación cambiara a M, para que estén al pendiente. **

**Saludos. **


	7. Chapter 7

(Candy Candy no es de mi propiedad, las dueñas de esta magnífica historia son Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi esta historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro simplemente hacer volar la imaginación tanto de la autora como de sus lectores.)

* * *

**Azul como el cielo**

**Capitulo 6**

**Días inolvidables**

_"Pero... como no me has querido_

_Y lo que te ofrecido_

_No te puede importar_

_Muere la esperanza que añoro_

_Pues teniéndolo todo_

_Nada te puedo dar"_

_(Todo y Nada - Luis Miguel)_

_Ya había un gran avance en la decoración de la mansión, el organizador estaba a punto de un colapso al ver que la vajilla no estaba acomodada en el comedor al igual que ignoraba donde estaba la lista del orden de cómo se sentarían los invitados, familiares, celebridades, políticos y amigos._

_Pero todo ese alborotó no irrumpía la privacidad en el salón de música, en donde dos caballeros estaban sumergidos en una inusual charla en un día donde se celebraría el aniversario de bodas del matrimonio Brower. Mathew escuchaba atentamente a su padre, pero todo hasta el momento era días felices, pero también le intrigaba su amistad con el hijo del duque._

-Tu mejor amigo, era el padre de Rosemary-más que una pregunta era una rotunda afirmación, su padre asintió- ¿Entonces, como fue que se involucro con Candy?, ¿ella te dejo?, ¿él te traiciono?-las preguntas aumentaban al igual que el furor del joven de ojos verdes.

-No, las cosas no sucedieron como tú piensas, desde siempre Candy y yo nos hemos amado, pero no siempre nuestros días estarían colmados de felicidad y dicha-respondió con serenidad, pero sabía que con eso no aclaraba muchas cosas, el más joven sentía que le repetía lo mismo pero con palabras diferentes.

-Necesito saber, que mas paso y como conociste a mi madre-pidió tratando de guardar la calma y ser paciente para poder encajar aquellas piezas que parecían aumentar de cantidad conforme avanzaba la historia, pero de algo estaba seguro, al final encontraría la figura escondida en el rompecabezas.

_Anthony retomo el relato desde aquellos días en el colegio, donde todo se regía por normas y reglas, las cuales no permitían que su amada saliera del cuarto de meditación y mucho menos asistir al tradicional Festival de Mayo._

-He dicho que no-dijo con determinación.

-Pero..-sin embargo ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

-Si no vas a estar, no tiene caso que yo asista-acaricio suavemente la mejilla de su amada, pero a la vez esperaba que el deseo no controlara nuevamente su cuerpo.

-Yo quiero que vayas, por mi culpa no quiero que faltes al festival de mayo-ante la insistencia de la rubia él se fue acercando hacia la ventana con el fin de retirarse.

-Lo siento mucho Candy, pero es mi última palabra-dijo mientras le dirigía una profunda mirada a la ojiverde.

-Anthony…-sus labios fueron sellados por el inesperado beso del ojiazul, dejándola perpleja y embriagada por el dulce sabor de sus labios, sin darse cuenta que el rubio sacaba una nota de su bolsa del pantalón.

-Descansa princesa-Candy vio como la luz de la luna hacían lucir más los bellos ojos de su amado y el dorado de su cabello, para ella una sola frase se fue formando desde su corazón: "Deslumbrante Anthony".

_Vio como se alejo entre la oscuridad de la noche, sin evitarlo, los recuerdos agolparon su mente, haciéndola estremecer al recordar sus besos, sus caricias, su corazón se iba acelerando, sintiendo que sus tímpanos de un momento a otro estallarían, mientras que un rojo carmesí adornaba su rostro contrastando aun mas sus pecas, pero había una sensación nueva en ella, no sabía cómo describirlo, era como un cosquilleo bajo su vientre, que la hacía sentir diferente, como en una especie de metamorfosis. _

-Una nota-se dijo, para después ver unas cuantas líneas escritas por su amado, sonrió ampliamente, acercando aquella pequeña hoja de papel a su corazón.

_El día finalmente había llegado, los fuegos artificiales anunciaban el comienzo del festival de Mayo, desde la ventaba observaba como había carros adornados donde llevaban a las jóvenes que festejaban su cumpleaños en ese mes, sintiendo un gran pesar por no poder asistir al evento. Minutos después Paty había llegado para entregarle un paquete por parte del abuelo William, donde contenía dos trajes, uno de Romeo y otro de Julieta, incluyendo dos pelucas, tal detalle le hizo surgir una idea para poder ir unos momentos al festival. _

-Anthony- se escucho decir de una voz chillona que se fue acercando al joven que venía vestido con un majestuoso traje, haciendo relumbrar aun mas su belleza varonil, parecía un príncipe de una tierra encantada, pero su semblante lucia apagado debido al castigo de su amada, pero a última hora tuvo que asistir por una nota que había recibido de su Tio Abuelo, comunicándole que era sumamente importante que asistiera al baile-Si no tienes pareja de baile, con gusto te acompaño- se ofreció melosamente la pelirroja aprovechando la oportunidad de que Candy estaba ausente.

-Lo lamento Eliza, pero en estos momentos no estoy de ánimos, tendré que rechazar tu oferta- respondió cortésmente, cruzando sus brazos, esperando impacientemente la llegada del patriarca de la familia sin tener ni idea de cómo era o como se presentaría, no obstante su mirada diviso la llegada inesperada de su amigo.

-Terry Grandchester-los alumnos estaban conmocionados ya que era la primera vez que el hijo del duque asistía al baile del festival de mayo, nadie tenía idea que los ojos del chico ingles estaban en búsqueda de la rubia, sin poder evitarlo, minutos antes había revisado el cuarto de meditación y no había nadie, por lo cual sospecho que de alguna manera asistiría al baile, sobre todo cuando diviso a lo lejos a su amigo, aunque nuevamente fue presa de la culpa.

-Hasta que nos haces el honor de tu presencia-el joven rubio se había acercado a su compañero que solo le regalaba una leve sonrisa.

-No me malinterpretes, este tipo de eventos me aburren con facilidad-decía mientras con su mirada seguía en la búsqueda de aquellos ojos verdes que adoraba.

-¡Terry!, si buscas pareja, me gustaría bailar contigo-menciono nuevamente Eliza, acercándose a los dos apuestos jóvenes.

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero?-dijo por lo bajo el castaño, mientras que Anthony trataba de no burlarse de su prima- Te agradezco la invitación, pero siempre le piso los pies a mi compañera, te recomiendo que busques otra pareja de baile, adiós jovencita-el hijo del duque hizo su intrépida huida, al mismo tiempo que el rubio contenía la risa.

_De inmediato el joven rubio se encontró con sus primos, hablaban animadamente, hasta que Eliza se acerco para preguntar quién era el chico que bailaba con Annie, ninguno de los tres lo reconocía, la curiosidad hizo que Archie se acercara a la singular pareja, momentos después el misterioso joven se acerco a los dos primos._

-Chicos, soy yo Candy-dijo en voz baja retirándose el antifaz, eso provoco una gran emoción al joven Brower.

-Pero, ¿Cómo es posible?-pregunto Anthony al observar como su bella novia parecía un chico.

-El abuelo William, me regalo los trajes de Romeo y Julieta-ambos chicos estaban confundidos por el tipo de regalo que había recibido-Por cierto Anthony, me dijiste que no vendrías, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?-pregunto pero en el fondo agradecía que su príncipe estuviera presente, así podría bailar con él.

-El tio Abuelo me mando una nota, diciéndome que era importante que viniera-explico brevemente, pero tal situación le pareció extraña a la rubia.

-Qué raro, recibí una carta de George diciéndome que no podía venir-ambos se quedaron pensando en la contrariedad en la que estaban ahora.

-No le den tantas vueltas chicos, lo importante es que los dos están en el festival-comento Stear, provocando que ambos sonrojaran debido a la última experiencia que tuvieron en el cuarto de meditación.

-Creo…que Stear, tiene razón-la ojiverde jugueteaba con las manos, provocando que el rubio la mirara tiernamente-¡Pero no puedo estar así!, debo cambiarme-se fue con la velocidad de un rayo, pero una mirada sobre ella comenzaba a sospechar.

_Candy se había retirado del salón, sin darse cuenta que era seguida, se adentro el bosque donde pudo quitarse la peluca, pensando que todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, la joven se fue quitando el traje mostrando algo de su piel, estaba por terminar de ponerse el vestido, cuando escucho el ruido de alguien bajando de un árbol._

-Terry, ¿me estabas espiando?-por acto de reflejo puso sus brazos en su cuerpo a pesar de que ya tenía el vestido puesto.

-Tranquilízate, te vi, pero no te mire-contesto desviando su mirada y fingiendo estar ofendido-A mi no me gustan las pequeñas y mucho menos cuando son pecosas-agrego mientras trataba de convencerla no solo a ella, sino también a su corazón.

-Eres un grosero-la ojiverde le saco la lengua, mientras que el castaño estallaba en carcajadas, realmente le encantaba hacerla enojar, sus mejillas se sonrojaban y hacia resaltar sus pecas-Ah ya empezó la música-dijo repentinamente haciendo que esa magia se perdiera –Debo irme-se acomodo rápidamente la peluca y el antifaz de Julieta y se retiro al salón, sin embargo el brazo de Terry la detuvo-¿Qué sucede?-

-Candy…yo-verla así, lo tentaba a decir lo que su corazón sentía, pero sabía de antemano que no era correspondido con tan solo recordar como los ojos de su pecosa se iluminaban al tener cerca a Anthony-Diviértete y ten cuidado para que no te descubran-

-De acuerdo y tú pórtate bien, hay muchas chicas lindas que les gustaría bailar contigo-contesto sonriente y guiñándole un ojo antes de pegar la carrera, sin notar aquellos ojos color zafiros inundarse por la tristeza.

"Yo no quiero bailar con alguien que no seas tú, pero no diré nada para que no te sientas responsable de mis sentimientos, sin embargo, yo también luchare porque seas muy feliz"-pensó mientras el dolor volvía hacerse presente, pero tenía que actuar rápido para cumplir su cometido.

_Un apuesto joven observo como una deslumbrante señorita había llegado al salón de baile, sabía que era ella, sus ojos se lo decían, esa luz que solo ella tenía, sin importar que disfraz portara, seguiría siendo la misma, se acerco con mesura, aunque su corazón deseaba correr a su lado, pero no quería levantar sospechas, la ojiverde le sonrió con dulzura cuando acepto bailar con él, ese vals les traía hermosos recuerdos, su primera fiesta juntos, su primer baile, la continuación de una hermosa ilusión, no obstante una mirada llena de envidia los observaba con recelo._

"Debe ser ella, sin duda, Anthony no bailaría con nadie más que no sea esa maldita huérfana, pero hare que la echen de esta escuela y que la repudien por el resto de sus días"-sus malévolos planes estaban por llevarse a cabo cuando la hermana Gray hizo su aparición en la fiesta.

_La angustia apareció cuando escucharon a Eliza y Luisa pedir permiso para ir al cuarto de meditación para llevar algunos aperitivos, la rectora acepto su petición en nombre de la amistad. El tiempo comenzó a correr en contra de Candy, que tuvo que huir cual cenicienta dejando a su príncipe desamparado, Paty y Annie se encargarían de ganar tiempo. Por otro lado un apuesto castaño se introdujo a la habitación que ocupaba en esos instantes su amor secreto, al lado de la cama encontró una hermosa rosa blanca y una nota, la curiosidad fue mucha y decidió leerla, pero al ver, reconocer la letra y el contenido, sus ojos se fueron abriendo desmesuradamente._

"Esta rosa que te regalo amor mío, no se compara con la belleza de tus ojos y tu sonrisa, agradezco a Dios por otro año de tu existencia, de todo corazón deseo que seas dichosa y anhelo compartir mas años a tu lado princesa.

Por siempre tuyo: Anthony"

_No le dio tiempo para hundirse en la tristeza cuando escucho ruidos cerca de la puerta, en instantes se cubrió con la sabana, entre los gritos de Eliza y las suplicas de Annie, el momento de la verdad había llegado, la pelirroja llamaba el nombre de Candy, al no escuchar su contestación se acerco a la cama pero se sorprendió cuando vio una par de manos salir entre la sabana, Luisa le hizo ver su error y furiosa se fue retirando por ver sus planes completamente arruinados, Paty y Annie sonreían aliviadas, pero no esperaban encontrar a la pecosa entrar por la ventana, se preguntaban entonces quien era la persona que estaba en la cama, una carcajada se hizo presente y la persona en cuestión se dio al descubierto._

-Terry-dijeron las tres en unisonó.

-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado pecosa, por poco y te descubren-miro fijamente a la bella Julieta mientras lograba controlar su impulso para no abrazarla.

-Es verdad, tendré más cuidado- contesto guiñando un ojo y sacando un lengua mientras se tocaba la nuca-Muchas gracias Terry, de no ser por ti no viviría para contarlo, eres un buen amigo- le dedico una sincera sonrisa de agradecimiento, sin pensar, ni siquiera tener el presentimiento de que esas palabras lograban una gran herida en el joven ingles, que con orgullo supo ocultar.

_La noche se hizo llegar y con ello el permiso para que Candy pudiera asistir a lo poco que quedaba del festival, la hermana Gray estaba satisfecha de que todos pudieran asistir al final, sobre todo el hijo del duque, seguía sin comprender el cambio en su comportamiento, por algún momento pensó que era influencia del destacado joven Brower y sus primos, pero había algo más. Terry observo detenidamente a la pecosa al lado de su amigo, se veían tan felices, presentía que el corazón de ambos ardía con la misma intensidad que la fogata que había para clausurar la celebración, pero a lo lejos una mirada examinaba sus facciones, notando que en ella había dolor y aceptación, esperando algún día conseguir resignación de un amor no correspondido, pero a ella no le importo aquellos sentimientos si finalmente un plan se había presentado para poder separar a su querido Anthony de la dama de establo. _

_Saber ese información, le resultaba algo muy valioso, su brillantez al hacer maldades era dignos de una profesional, ella sabía de qué manera hacerlo y sobre todo en qué momento, solo era cuestión de esperar, la paciencia no solía ser una virtud en ella, pero con tal de ver si los resultados eran satisfactorios, esperaría. _

_El verano finalmente había llegado a tierras londinenses y con ello el cambio de uniforme para las señoritas en el Colegio San Pablo, varios alumnos ya planeaban que hacer en las vacaciones, entre algunos de ellos esta asistir al colegio de verano en Escocia, aquellos que pertenecían a la familia Ardley tenían como obligación de ir por ordenes del tío abuelo, aunque aun no sabía su identidad, no podían cuestionar la voluntad del patriarca de la familia. _

_Ambos rubios estaban emocionados, sin imaginarse siquiera lo que pudiera suceder en los siguientes días, lo que más importaba era compartir esos días y recuerdos juntos, fue así que de un momento a otro ya se encontraban en esa mágica tierra de verdes prados y la gaita, conociendo más acerca de los orígenes de la familia Ardley. _

_Había un hermoso festival que los jóvenes enamorados disfrutaron, para después enterarse que cierto castaño se encontraba en Edimburgo y que tenía una villa, fueron a visitarlo, pero se negó a recibirlos, nadie daba razón alguna para tal rechazo, no fue después, al enterarse que la madre del castaño, la afamada actriz Eleonor Baker se encontraba en el país Europeo y quería hablar con él debido a su no tan agradable último encuentro. _

_En una mañana en la habitación de Candy se escucho un particular sonido en la ventana, la rubia se despertó perezosamente para indagar el origen de ese ruido, al asomarse sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y una sonrisa aparecía esplendorosamente en su rostro. _

-Anthony-dijo alegremente al ver a su amado rubio al pie de su ventana después de lanzar varias piedras en el cristal.

-Candy, baja, salgamos a pasear-sugirió animadamente dejándose llevar por la hermosa imagen de la rubia recién levantada.

-Pero es muy temprano-alego al notar que el sol todavía no salía por completo en el horizonte.

-Hay que aprovechar el día, además hay varios lugares que te quiero enseñar-con esa bella sonrisa, no se podía resistir, se alisto rápidamente para ser recibida en los brazos del ojiazul.

_Ambos recorrieron los amplios campos verdes, disfrutando de la brisa matutina, de la tranquilidad de estar juntos, de conocer nuevos lugares, trepar varios árboles hasta que llegaron al lago y cerca de allí la villa de los Grandchester, encontrándose con el castaño hablando hostilmente con su madre, pero no pudieron hacer nada porque tenían que regresar, sin embargo ver aquella escena les había afectado de una manera particular._

_Los dos volvieron a dar un paseo por la tarde, regresando al lago, lanzado piedras en el lago, en total silencio, meditando cada uno la situación de Terry, sin imaginarse que estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de ellos. _

-¿Por qué tan callados?-pregunto el castaño de manera amena que logro sorprender a ambos rubios, que se vieron mutuamente, comprendiendo que no debían decir nada con respecto a la respetada actriz.

-Nada en especial-Anthony rompió el silencio disimulando estar totalmente tranquilo.

-Sí, nada de qué preocuparse Terry- agrego Candy con una sonrisa.

_Al castaño le encantaba escuchar su nombre en los labios de la rubia, pero debía mantenerse al margen para no ser descubierto, mas ahora que tenía demasiadas cosas en su cabeza, entre ellas la visita de su madre. Hablo por varios minutos con la joven pareja hasta que los invito a tomar el té en la mansión, ambos estaban extrañados por el repentino cambio de actitud del castaño, pero su expresión se volvió a transformar cuando vieron a la bella actriz afuera de la villa Grandchester. Ella exigió hablar con él, pero su hija estaba renuente a esa idea, pero al final todos ingresaron a la mansión, ella estaba bañada en lagrimas pidiéndole perdón por la falta que había cometido. Terry alegaba que él no tenía madre, ante aquellas palabras la pareja de rubios revivieron otra vez esas emociones, Anthony apretaba sus puños totalmente molesto, mientras que Candy estaba triste por las palabras hirientes del castaño._

-¡Terry!-el rubio se acercaba al joven, lo tomo del brazo guiándolo a otra habitación-Ven conmigo-

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto sin saber que intenciones tenia, hasta que atravesaron una puerta y la cerro tras de sí-¿Qué quieres?, ahora no es el momento-el castaño estaba a punto de abrir la puerta pero un golpe en su rostro le impidió que continuara, dejándolo en el piso-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-se tomo el lugar donde Anthony había estrellado su puño, y por primera vez vio los ojos del rubio llenos de dolor y anhelo, un rostro lleno de melancolía, pero con sus facciones endurecidas por la ira.

-¡Cállate!, eres un cobarde por hablarle así a tu madre-grito enojado y totalmente exasperado.

-Tú no tienes idea-se levanto acercándose nuevamente a la puerta, respondiéndole a su amigo en el mismo tono.

-No, en verdad me gustaría tener a mi madre con vida para saberlo, sin embargo no sería capaz de hablarle así a la mujer que me dio la vida- Terry se paralizo ante aquellas palabras llenas de tristeza e impotencia-Regresemos y espero que recapacites-ambos nuevamente entraron al lugar donde estaban la actriz y la ojiverde-Es mejor dejarlos que hablen a solas-menciono el amante de las rosas acercándose a Candy.

-Eres muy afortunado Terry, en verdad te envidio-dijo la joven mirando fijamente al castaño, notando en ella una gran tristeza-A mi me gustaría tener una mamá-varias lagrimas descendían de su rostro, Terry deseaba abrazarla, pero se dio cuenta que alguien más poseía ese derecho.

_Vio como Anthony consolaba a la pecosa mientras salían de la mansión, dejándolo solo con su madre, logrando reconciliarse con ella y ya no dejarse llevar por el orgullo que lo mantenía preso de un odio inexistente. Al día siguiente encontró a la joven pareja cabalgando a los alrededores, ellos lo invitaron a seguirlos, él acepto aprovechando que así podría agradecerle por abrirles los ojos y de la buena relación que llevaba con su madre, cuando se acercaron al lago y vieron como Eliza se caía al lago. Terry se lanzo para salvarla, cuando llegaron a la orilla la joven pelirroja le agradeció el gesto invitándolo a una fiesta blanca en su honor, pero con la condición de que Candy no fuera, el rubio estaba a punto de reclamarle pero la ojiverde lo detuvo diciéndole que todo estaba bien._

_A Eliza no le dio mucha importancia si el rubio se abstenía de ir a la fiesta, así aprovecharía para hablar con Terry y convencerlo de idear un plan para separar a la dama del establo y el príncipe de las rosas. Pero lo que no sabía es que para ese día Terry decidió no ir tampoco al encontrarse con su amigo y la pecosa caminando cerca del bosque, los invito nuevamente aquel té que no llego a ser debido al incidente con su madre. Horas después los tres hablaban amenamente aunque la lluvia comenzaba a presentarse, disfrutaban de viejas anécdotas, del fuego de la chimenea y del delicioso té. _

-Por un momento pensé que el señor me quería sacar a patadas-decía el rubio entre risas al recordar su visita al pueblo junto con Candy.

-No fue hasta que le dije que se comía con las manos-agrego la ojiverde también visualizando ese recuerdo cuando Anthony no sabía que una salchicha se comía sin cubiertos.

-Espero que tu tía abuela te deje salir más seguido o quien sabe donde terminaras-comentaba el castaño tratando de que el dolor en su estomago no volviera a controlarlo debido a la fuerte dosis de carcajadas, pero estas fueron cesadas al ver como la puerta se abría repentinamente debido a una inesperada visita.

-¡Eliza!-el castaño se levanto del sillón al ver a la pelirroja con un rostro totalmente desencajado de rabia, viendo con un inmenso odio a la ojiverde.

-No lo entiendo, ¿Qué es lo que tiene ella para que estén tras de ella?-escupió viendo a ambos jóvenes con reproche.

-¿Pero qué cosas dices? –pregunto Candy sin entender muy bien las intenciones de la recién llegada.

-Por favor, no te hagas la inocente, de seguro usas tus artimañas para quedarte con todos, ¿acaso no te conformas con haberte quedado con Anthony?-decía sin dejar de esparcir su veneno alrededor de la rubia.

-¿De rayos estás hablando Eliza?-Anthony no estaba dispuesto a que su prima siguiera insultando a su novia enfrente de él y mucho menos con esos argumentos que no tenían fundamentos.

-¿Es que no te has dado cuenta que tu mejor amigo también está atrapado bajo las redes de esta huérfana?- ante tal declaración Terry se quedo paralizado y totalmente pálido, sintió la mirada de su amigo sobre la suya, al igual que la de Candy, deseando por un momento desparecer por completo.

-¡Mientes!-dijo tajantemente el rubio viendo como Eliza borraba la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro.

-¡Lo que digo es verdad!, Terry, ¿acaso vas a negar que estas enamorado de Candy?-insistió viendo como el desconcierto se estaba esfumando al igual que sus intrigas.

-Basta Eliza, ambos sabemos que eres una mentirosa, todo el tiempo los has sido-hablo Candy apoyando al rubio y no dejarse vencer por las palabras de la pelirroja.

-Pero…-chillo al verse acorralada por las declaraciones de la joven pareja.

-Solo lo haces para causar problemas, lo mismo hacías cuando Candy era tu dama de compañía y te dedicabas a decir que era una sirvienta, ¿acaso no es cierto?- ella se quedo totalmente callada pero estaba furiosa, quería agredir a la ojiverde con sus propias manos, no fue hasta que el agarre de Terry la detuvo.

-Ese no es el comportamiento de una dama, tendré que pedirte que te retires- ya recompuesto guio a la joven hacia la puerta.

-Esto no se puede quedar así-dijo antes de que el castaño le cerrara la puerta en su cara, el joven de la casa respiro aliviado, se reprendió internamente por no saber ocultar del todo sus sentimientos.

_Sus invitados se disculparon por el indebido comportamiento de la hija de los Legan, él les respondió que no era necesario, que lo mejor era regresar a la sala y seguir disfrutando de la plática sin tocar nuevamente el tema de las supuestas calumnias de Eliza. Las vacaciones continuaron sin percance, aunque Terry siguió algo intranquilo, si Eliza había descubierto sus sentimientos alguien más podría hacerlo. Llego el momento de regresar a Londres, a una semana de haber regresar al Colegio San Pablo, la pelirroja había ideado un nuevo plan para quitar a Candy definitivamente de su camino. Por otro lado la ojiverde había recibido dos notas, una se la había entregado Paty y otra se la dio Stear, la primera decía que Terry deseaba verla en el establo del colegio de manera urgente, y la otra era por parte de Anthony que la invitaba a la segunda colina de Pony, el problema era que los dos eran en el mismo día y hora._

_Candy asistió a la cita, admiraba como las luces de la ciudad se complementaban con la luz de las estrellas un espectáculo digno de admirarse, de repente sintió un agradable calor en su espalda, un cosquilleo en su vientre al sentir un par de brazos rodeando su cintura, dejo caer su cabeza en el pecho cerrando sus ojos y así lograr aspirar su embriagante aroma, se mantuvieron así por varios segundos, hasta que el joven no podía resistir mas e hizo que la rubia lo viera de frente y besarla finalmente en los labios, un beso que hacía que la rubia se le doblaran las rodillas y que se aferrara a su cuello, ambos deseaban que el tiempo se detuviera pero tenían que regresar a la realidad. _

-No sabía por cuánto tiempo iba resistir sin besarte-confeso al mismo tiempo que pegaba su frente a la de su amada y aprovechar para darle un beso corto.

-Anthony-dijo en medio de un suspiro, embelesada por aquellas dulces palabras y de su profunda mirada, reconociendo haber visto esa expresión antes.

-Ven tengo todo preparado-menciono con una sonrisa, tomándola suavemente de la mano acercándola al pie del árbol encontrando una gran canasta.

-¿Para qué es eso?-pregunto al desconocer el contenido de esa canasta, el rubio se limito a sonreír y soltarla para lograr acercarse a la canasta, sacando una manta a cuadros que la extendió sobre el pasto y varios artefactos-Haremos un picnic-dijo con emoción al mismo tiempo que le ayudaba al rubio a ordenar todo, cruzando de vez en cuando una mirada llena de complicidad y una que otra sonrisa.

_Disfrutaban de su mutua compañía, pero al finalizar aquel encuentro, Candy recordó que había recibido la nota de Terry, lo comento con el rubio, a quien le pareció extraño tal llamado, ambos fueron al establo del colegio, sin embargo al acercarse encontraron a varias monjas y entre ellas estaba Eliza y Luisa, de inmediato se percataron de algo turbio por parte de la pelirroja por lo cual Anthony decidió que lo mejor era que la ojiverde regresara a su habitación antes de que la descubrieran. Se dieron cuenta que era un trampa por parte de Eliza, se preocuparon al saber a qué grado estaba dispuesta a separarlos, pero conforme encontraban la solución, Terry daba la noticia de que se iría a los Estados Unidos. _

_Por su parte, el joven ingles deseaba irse del colegio, comprendiendo que si seguía allí, su amor secreto correría peligro, además de que ya le era más complicado verla tan feliz junto a su amigo, sentía que lo mejor era alejarse de ellos y olvidar, para lograr conseguir resignación. Ellos le decían que no era necesario, que habría una solución, pero eso no logro que Terry desistiera de su decisión, además de que deseaba hacer su vida con sus propios medios y no por ser hijo de un duque, para finalmente lograr su sueño de ser un afamado actor. Ambos rubios tuvieron que respetar la decisión del castaño no sin antes desearle buena suerte. _

_Pasaron varios meses para que los miembros de la familia Ardley y amigos regresaran nuevamente a América, la situación en Londres ya no les brindaba seguridad a los jóvenes. Tanto Candy como su príncipe pasaron varios días en Lakewood para después establecerse en Chicago y seguir con su educación, pero una agradable sorpresa fue participe un día cuando la joven rubia leyó en el periódico la presentación de un nuevo actor que causaba sensación y que presentaría una función en la ciudad, Anthony estaba contento por recibir noticias de su amigo, deseaba tanto platicar con él, fue por eso que decidió asistir a la obra además de que era un evento de caridad y como parte de los Ardley podía asistir. _

_El día esperado había llegado, los actores se iban preparando para dar un gran espectáculo, entre ellos la revelación del momento, Terry Grandchester, quien estaba en su camerino preparándose para la función, sus días como actor lo habían llenado de muchas ocupaciones y eso alejaba de vez en cuando sus pensamientos acerca de la pecosa, pero al tocar la armónica era inevitable recordarla._

-Pase-dijo al escuchar el sonido de su puerta mientras no dejaba de mirarse en el espejo, pero se sorprendió al ver quien entraba animadamente-¡Anthony!-

-¡Terry!, que alegría- se fue acercando a él para estrecharse en un fuerte abrazo, como si de un recuentro de dos hermanos se tratase-Mírate ya eres toda una celebridad, espero que me puedas dar tu autógrafo- dijo en tono de broma, admirando la vestimenta que usaría como el Rey de Francia en la obra del Rey Lear.

-Con gusto, además de que puedes presumirlo ya que no le doy a cualquiera-contesto con una sonrisa, ambos estaban felices por verse nuevamente.

-Sabes, tengo tantas ganas de hablar contigo- confeso finalmente el rubio que aun estaba lleno de júbilo, pero a la vez ansioso por contarle eso tan importante, pero no fue posible en ese momento ya que estaba por iniciar la obra en cinco minutos, eso fue lo que comento uno de los tramoyistas- Mejor hablamos después, ¿te parece?-

-¿Estarás en la cena que ofrecerá el alcalde?-pregunto al tener en cuenta que al día siguiente partiría a NY.

-Si, Candy y mis primos también irán-al escuchar el nombre de la rubia, tuvo sentimientos encontrados, por una parte estaba feliz, desesperado por verla, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió devastado al reconocer que estaba acompañada de su amigo.

-¡Qué bien!, deseo saludarlos-se limito a decir, tenía que poner en prácticas sus dotes en la actuación.

-Te dejo, o le quitare a la obra a su más valiosa estrella y no quiero dejar a Candy sola -menciono recordando lo hermosa que se veía su pecosa, pero con el temor de que fuera acechada por los caballeros casamenteros de la sociedad-Por cierto, ¡Rómpete una pierna!-dijo con una sonrisa para después cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

_La función daba su inicio y los espectadores disfrutaban cada una de las escenas. Terry al salir a escena se robo los suspiros de varias jovencitas, pero su vista fugazmente se desvió hacia el palco donde estaba la joven pecosa, quien sonreía alegremente por verlo cumplir su sueño, el joven inglés actuó con más entusiasmo al saber que ella estaba allí, viéndolo actuar, deseaba dar lo mejor de sí. Entre aplausos la obra dio su fin, elogiando enormemente la interpretación del castaño. Tanto los actores y varios espectadores se dirigieron a la recepción que se celebraría en la casa del alcalde, el apuesto actor estaba rodeado por varias jovencitas, pero ninguna de ellas llegaba a cautivarlo como la joven que llegaba del brazo de su mejor amigo, los dos se fueron acercando felicitándolo por su actuación, de la misma manera Candy le ofreció un cálido abrazo que lo hizo perderse por varios segundos en su suave aroma a rosas. Después de la cena, Anthony le pidió a Terry hablar a solas, los dos se dirigieron a un balcón donde el aire fresco era fiel testigo de la conversación que estaba por iniciarse._

-Veo que tienes muchas admiradoras-dijo con una sonrisa picara el joven rubio.

-Sí, pero ninguna de ellas me interesa- contesto con indiferencia, viendo fijamente las calles de Chicago bajo la luz nocturna.

-Por allí me entere que puede haber algo entre Susana Malrow y tú- comento acerca de los rumores que rondaban al finalizar la función.

-¿Susy?, no para nada-no podía decirle que la dueña de su corazón era la misma mujer que él amaba, por lo cual opto por cambiar de tema- Pero en fin, ¿Qué es eso que tan ansiosamente deseas contarme?-

-Bien, aun no se lo he dicho a nadie-dijo entre pausas, aunque un destello en sus ojos comenzaba a nacer al igual que el brillo de las estrellas del firmamento- Pero para el año siguiente, quiero a pedirle a Candy que se case conmigo-sin duda esas palabras helaron la sangre del castaño, quien se había quedado mudo por varios segundos-Pareces sorprendido, ¿acaso no me vas a decir nada?-

-No, bueno si, me sorprendes-poco a poco trato de restablecerse-Pero me alegro, después de todo la amas, ¿no es así?-dijo mientras desviaba su mirada hacia al piso.

-Ella es mi vida- eso era una gran verdad, el castaño no los distinguía como una simple pareja, Candy era como la extensión de Anthony y viceversa.

_Dando terminada su charla, los dos apuestos caballeros regresaron a la fiesta, donde una joven rubia hablaba animadamente con sus primos y amigos, Terry estaba completamente hechizado ante la sonrisa de la rubia, aunque la mayor causa de la felicidad de su amada pecosa tenia nombre y apellido: Anthony Brower. No podía decir que la estaba perdiendo, porque en ningún momento la tuvo, pero eso no aminoraba el dolor que habitaba en su corazón, por otra parte estaba conforme de que fuera el rubio y no otra persona quien se había ganado el amor de Candy, sin embargo varias preguntas se habían formado de manera inconsciente en su mente: ¿Y si las cosas hubieran sido distintas?, ¿Qué hubiera pasado, si ella hubiera correspondido sus sentimientos?, pero al hacerse esas preguntas, también se sentía egoísta y culpable, es como si deseara que Anthony no existiera en la vida de Candy._

_Al terminar la fiesta, Anthony condujo a su pecosa a un lujoso carro, ella al principio pensó que irían a la mansión a descansar, pero se dio cuenta que el chofer no los estaba llevando a ese rumbo._

-¿Por qué nos desviamos?-pregunto mientras se asomaba a la ventana y no poder distinguir muy bien las calles debido a la oscuridad de la noche.

-Esto es un secuestro-el rubio le dedicaba una seductora mirada que la hizo estremecer, era increíble que efecto le causaba sin siquiera tocarla.

-¿Un…un secuestro?-pregunto nuevamente pero con una sonrisa nerviosa y las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas-¿A dónde iremos?-se animo hablar nuevamente sin poder evitar perderse en la mirada del galante caballero.

-Al mejor lugar del mundo-contesto con suavidad tomando la mano de la ojiverde, para después besarle el dorso, Candy sintió que ese beso ya no le era suficiente, se acerco hacia él para que la abrazara y dormirse aspirando ese característico aroma que portaba su príncipe, el cual, era inconfundible.

"Yo voy a protegerte, siempre, de la tristeza, del dolor, de cualquier cosa que pueda herirte"-pensaba el rubio mientras estrechaba entre sus brazos a su amada, pero debía admitir internamente que al sentirla cerca un gran deseo iba surgiendo nuevamente al igual que aquella vez en el cuarto de meditación en el colegio San Pablo, pero no estaba seguro si en esta ocasión podría controlarse.

_Habían llegado finalmente a su destino, a pesar de la oscuridad, la rubia pudo distinguir perfectamente el portal de las rosas, aunque estaba aterrada por el posible regaño de la tía abuela, al tener a Anthony a su lado con su hermosa sonrisa, esa preocupación paso a segundo plano. Ambos ingresaron a la mansión, Candy se dio cuenta de que estarían solos esa noche y un gran nerviosismo se apodero nuevamente de ella, por otro lado, notaba que el amante de las rosas lucia bastante tranquilo._

-Bien, será mejor que duermas, debes estar muy cansada-argumento el joven sacando a la rubia de sus ensoñaciones.

-Ah, sí- contesto de manera retraída, los dos subieron por las escaleras y el ojiazul se dedico acompañarla a su habitación.

-Buenas noches princesa, descansa-le dio corto beso a la ojiverde, por lo cual tardo en reaccionar.

"¿Solo eso?"-se pregunto sintiéndose decepcionada, para después retarse a ella misma-Si, gracias, igualmente-

_La joven dama había entrado a su habitación, se preparo para dormir, sin embargo aunque cerraba sus ojos, no podía conciliar el sueño, daba vueltas sobre su cama, pero nada, Morfeo no acudía a su llamado, lo cual hizo que su mente se ocupara en recordar la imagen del apuesto joven que habitaba su corazón, sentía una gran emoción cuando la miraba profundamente pero también cuando la observaba de manera dulce, pero esos ojos azules llenándose de un inmenso deseo, era algo que la había hechizado, aunque sentía que era algo mas, que no la dejaba tranquila y deseaba descubrirlo. Ante aquellos pensamientos, se paró de su cama, salió de su habitación y se dirigió al lugar donde dormía su príncipe, no sabía si tocar o no, conocía perfectamente el comportamiento de una señorita gracias a las enseñanzas de la tia abuela y Dorothy, pero eso no evito que se quedara parada por varios segundos, hasta que al final la conciencia la venció, pero cuando dio un par de pasos para retirarse la puerta se fue abriendo dejándose ver a un rubio vestido con sus ropas de dormir, pero con su cabello totalmente húmedo, haciéndolo ver sumamente irresistible._

-Candy, ¿sucede algo?-dijo sorprendido al ver como la rubia lo observaba con total timidez, él no sabía qué hacer, después de todo se había dado una ducha de agua fría para despejar ciertos pensamientos nada castos con respecto a la pecosa.

-Yo.. bueno..este, lo que pasa es que últimamente te has comportado un poco reservado-difícilmente pudo acomodar sus ideas, sobre todo si quería ocultar lo que en verdad sucedía.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto, sintiéndose un poco mal, creyendo haberse excedido en mantener ciertas limitaciones con ella.

-Es solo que de un momento tienes una mirada intensa, me traes hasta Lakewood y en otro momento estas distante conmigo, me es difícil entender-confeso finalmente mientras no dejaba de acicalarse el cabello en señal de nerviosismo.

-Tengo miedo-dijo simplemente, mientras que Candy lo miraba sin comprender lo que decía-Tengo miedo de cometer una imprudencia y faltarte al respeto como aquella vez, en Londres- el comenzó a dar su explicación sin darse cuenta como la ojiverde fue acercándose poco a poco él-Yo estoy decidido a comportarme como un caballero…y esperar el momento adecuado para…-sus labios fueron sellados por el intenso beso por parte de Candy, haciendo despertar nuevamente su deseo, provocando que la separara de él por unos instantes-Candy-dijo esperando detenerse a tiempo, no quería que su pecosa se sintiera presionada por lo recién dicho, pero al ver aquellos ojos verdes con un brillo distinto y seductor, le hizo pensar lo contrario.

-Es el momento…-menciono antes de volverlo a besar e introducirse a la alcoba.

_Ella fue alzada como una ligera pluma hasta la cama, distinguió nuevamente esa mirada que la desarmaba, esos ojos tan intensos que la hacían perder la razón. Él comenzó a devorar sus labios con una enorme necesidad, para después descender por su cuello e ir despojándola lentamente de sus ropas, eso provocaba que la piel de la joven comenzara arder, sintiendo que su cuerpo comenzaba a hervir, siendo presa del deseo, haciendo que sus manos desabrocharan torpemente los botones de la camisa de Anthony, cuando finalmente pudo logra su cometido, pudo sentir bajo la yema de sus dedos la suavidad de su piel y la fortaleza de sus pectorales, dejo de ser aquel jovencito de 14 años que admiro la primera vez en el portal de rosas, para dar paso a un gallardo y apuesto caballero que le robaba el aliento, tardando varios segundos para que ambos se despojaran de las estorbosas prendas y resguardarse bajo las finas sabanas. _

_Un leve gemido se escucho en la voz de la rubia al sentir como los labios de su amado se estacionaba en uno de sus rosados botones, sentía que desfallecería ante aquella nueva sensación, pero la acariciaba de una manera tan delicada, tatuando en cada roce toda su devoción, con sus manos exploraba cada parte de su piel dejándole una huella que lograba estremecerla por completo, deseando que nunca se detuviera, la volvía a besar con frenesí, sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón se sincronizaban con los suyos, tan acelerados e impetuosos. _

_Él disfrutaba la suavidad y el sabor de la cremosa piel de la ojiverde, se embelesaba al ver como su rostro se enrojecía, sus risos dorados esparcidos sobre su cuello y su rostro, la adoraba, quería demostrarle lo especial e importante que era para él, ambos comenzaban a ser cegados por la excitación, se miraron fijamente entendiendo que el momento de fundirse en uno solo había llegado, amarse totalmente sin necesidad de palabras. Fue entrando lentamente en ella, pero logro arrancar varias lágrimas de los hermosos ojos de su pecosa, eso lo hizo frenarse intempestivamente._

-Lo siento…-susurro tiernamente haciéndola vibrar por completo, para después hacer una señal negativa con su cabeza.

-No, por favor…continua-dijo con la voz entrecortada y sonriendo ampliamente, dejándose llevar por la dulce mirada del rubio, que comenzó a besarla suavemente, con ternura y devoción, continuando su labor de introducirse en ella.

_La garganta de la rubia emitía leves gemidos sin querer detener el dulce beso de su príncipe, el dolor la fue abandonando por completo siendo reemplazado por el placer y la excitación, sus pensamientos ya no se podían coordinar, sentía que se desmayaría al ser poseída por el deseo, sentía derretirse cuando los movimientos de Anthony fueron aumentándose sintiendo que era llevada hacia las estrellas, logrando que un fuerte gemido resonara por toda la habitación y posiblemente en gran parte de la mansión, agotada, abrió sus ojos lentamente para admirar el deslumbrante rostro de Anthony, pero sobre todo sus ojos._

"Azul como el cielo"-pensó por última vez antes de caer en un profundo sueño con una sonrisa en sus labios, estaba feliz por haberse entregado a un joven tan maravilloso como lo era Anthony, estaba convencida de que no cambiaria ese suceso por nada del mundo.

-Te amo mi dulce Candy, y continuaré amándote con todo mi corazón-susurro cerca de su oído, besándola nuevamente y dormir junto a ella, estrechándola firmante entre sus brazos, deseando que lo sucedido no fuera uno de sus tantos sueños, el amante de las rosas admitía que Candy se había convertido en la rosa más amada y más valiosa para él, ansiando quedarse junto a ella y amarla por siempre.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, debo confesar que si me costó trabajo, sobre todo por ciertas escenas que ya leyeron ¬¬, tal vez exagero, pero así soy yo, creo que no tengo remedio.**

**¡Gracias por comentar!**

**Saludos**

**Chaito ñ_ñ**


	8. Chapter 8

**Azul como el cielo**

**Capitulo 7**

**Morir De Amor**

"_Abrázame, hazlo fuerte._

_De tal manera que si vienen el frío viento o una ventisca_

_Pueda sentir tu calor._

_Te echo de menos, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti._

_Esta noche, también, llevo_

_Puesta mi bufanda, mientras sigo totalmente sola"_

_(Eternal Snow-Changin' My Life)_

_Por enésima vez sus ojos se posaron sobre aquella vieja fotografía, una pregunta vaga cruzo por su mente: ¿Como sería su tono de voz?, ¿sería tan alto como aparentaba?, ¿había heredado alguna cualidad de él? , pero, ¿Cómo saberlo?, ella ignoro la existencia de esa persona por varios años e incluso se sintió muy tonta por hacer esas preguntas, pero al ver esos ojos, la llenaban de una paz indescriptible._

-El hijo de un duque, un talentoso actor de Broadway-una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al descubrir un poco mas de sus orígenes-Un hombre que parecía tenerlo todo, menos a la mujer que amaba-sonrió nuevamente, pero de manera contrariada, hasta ahora no sabía en qué momento de la historia ella apareció en sus vidas y sobre todo Arthur, su hermano mayor, el que desde hace mucho tiempo conocía la verdad.

-Yo en ese tiempo no lo sabía, simplemente lo apreciaba como mi amigo, además de que creí que eran solamente disparates por parte de tu tía Elisa- le extendió varias fotografías que fue sacando de su cofre, Rosemary las tomo con sumo cuidado , fue observando la primera, la cual fue tomada en la cena que ofreció el alcalde después de la puesta en escena: Rey Lear, donde estaba su madre, a su derecha estaba Anthony y a su izquierda se encontraba su padre, observo detenidamente cada una de las facciones del apuesto joven castaño, notando una leve y sincera sonrisa, como si estuviera aceptando su destino, vio la siguiente foto, en ella salía una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios, de mirada dulce, viendo en ella un aire muy familiar-Tus ojos son iguales a los de tu padre, pero también te pareces mucho a tu abuela, la también actriz, Eleonor Baker-

-Solo en el lunar, la mayoría de la gente dice que me parezco mucho a ti mamá-la joven también debía de admitir que su madre era una mujer que no solo destacaba por su sencillez y bondad, si no también por su belleza y presencia, hacía que todas las miradas se fijaran sobre ella, desde niña nació una gran admiración por su madre, anhelando ser al menos la mitad de mujer de lo que era ella. Continúo hacia la tercera foto, donde salía un niño con mirada tierna y sonrisa deslumbrante, pero en el inferior de esta había varias manchas oscuras, con sus dedos trato de identificar de que sustancia se trataba-Esta foto, ¿de que esta manchada?, no parece ser pintura-Candy fijo su vista hacia la foto de Anthony que le extendía su hija, dio un hondo suspiro, presintiendo que la parte más dolorosa de la historia, apenas comenzaba.

-¿Recuerdas que una vez me preguntaste de que eran estas cicatrices?-la ojiverde le mostro sus muñecas, donde varias cicatrices se extendían por su blanca piel, Rosemary tomo las manos de su madre, tocando aquellas marcas.

-Sí, me dijiste que te quemaste una vez mientras horneabas un pan, pero también recuerdo que cada vez que alguien te pregunta por ellas, mi…., perdón, Anthony besa tus muñecas con ternura-no pudo evitar recordar aquellas imágenes, sabía que entre ellos había un amor puro y verdadero, que solo en cuentos de hadas era posible, pero no sabía que enigma se escondía tras esa heridas.

-En realidad, no fue así- Candy dio entender que aquellas cicatrices no fueron estragos de una quemadura, Rosemary al escuchar aquellas palabras sintió un fuerte escalofrió, su mente viajo a mil por hora, mientras varias ideas llegaban a su cabeza y la mayoría no indicaban algo favorable- ¿Qué harías si un día, Mathew dejara de existir?-pregunto sin evitar proyectarse en esa pregunta, por otro lado, la ojiazul, con una mezcla de temor, sorpresa y tristeza observo el rostro de su madre, vio como las lagrimas se iban acumulando en sus ojos esmeraldas.

-¡Mamá!, ¿Qué paso?, ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-exigió desesperadamente la respuesta, viendo, examinando una y otra vez aquellas cicatrices, si lo que preguntaba a su madre llegaba a suceder, no pensaba llegar a esos extremos, ¿o sí?.

~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~

_Si aquella noche mágica la había marcado para toda la vida, grabando en ella maravillosos recuerdos, logrando que los demás notaran un brillo especial en su persona, nuevo, pero igualmente hermoso, sin imaginar que lo que vendría después no solo le causaría heridas físicas, sino también en el alma. _

_La guerra finalmente estaba en su apogeo, horrorosas noticias llegaban desde Europa, acerca de los heridos y de aquellos que no pudieron sobrevivir, no obstante aquello no le llegaba afectar a la respetada Elroy Ardley, pero la desaparición del abuelo William le pareció una situación sumamente catastrófica, más que nada por los numerosos negocios en la que estaba involucrado el clan y que se estaban quedando en la deriva. Aunque una idea había surgido ante tales circunstancias, sabía que la única persona que podía suceder al tío abuelo en los negocios, era aquel joven que apreciaba profundamente como a un hijo, que con el paso del tiempo se había convertido en un hombre respetable y que estaba lo suficientemente capacitado para el puesto. Anthony sin duda era el primer nombre que acudía a los pensamientos de la longeva dama con respecto al manejo del consorcio Ardley. _

_Un importante negocio se iba llevar a cabo en el sur del país antes de que se terminara el año, para lo cual deposito toda su confianza en su nieto, él cual al principio estaba renuente al tener que irse de Chicago alrededor de un mes y dejar a su princesa, pero también puso su prometedor futuro junto a ella en la balanza si lograba obtener el éxito en aquel trascendental negocio, poder darle aquello que se le fue negado por ser huérfana, una familia, un bienestar, un hogar. _

~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~

_Mientras en otra parte del país, un joven castaño estaba por audicionar, para poder conseguir su primer protagónico, la obra más esperada por la compañía y que era de las más famosas por parte del gran escritor William Shakespeare: Rome & Julieta. Sin duda, al conseguir ese papel, su carrera de actor ascendería, siendo reconocido como una de las mejores revelaciones de la década. Cuando finalmente logro aquella proeza, no dudo en hacérselo a saber a su estimado amigo de Chicago, invitándolo cordialmente a la función, obteniendo una respuesta positiva, aunque eso implicaba volverla a ver, a ella, que a pesar del tiempo no salía de su corazón, de sus pensamientos, y que de vez en cuando lanzaba suspiros en el aire, haciendo que su compañera en tablas, Susana, fortaleciera sus sospechas acerca de la dueña del corazón del apuesto actor._

~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~

_Por otro lado Candy se había enterado por medio de Patty las intenciones de Stear de enlistarse a la guerra, la castaña tenía la esperanza de que Candy o Anthony hicieran entrar en razón al joven inventor, para el rubio no fue agradable tener conocimiento de aquella información, sobre todo porque le quedaba poco tiempo en Chicago. Se había organizado una pequeña fiesta de despedida en su honor ya que el día siguiente partiría a Houston Texas, el ambiente fue ameno, entre pláticas y risas, hasta que el hijo mayor de los Cornwell retomo el tema de la guerra y de lo impotente que se sentía al permanecer en Estados Unidos. _

-En ese caso, si la guerra se extiende hasta América, como tú lo mencionas, ¿Qué pasara si ya no estás aquí para proteger a tus seres queridos?- pregunto con tono sereno, manteniendo un platica de dos jóvenes maduros acerca de un asunto que cada vez se volvía algo mundial.

-Debo enrolarme para que eso no suceda-el insista en su dedición, el rubio dio un hondo suspiro, entendiendo que su charla debería extenderse más de lo previsto.

-Stear, prométeme algo, esperaras…-

-Pero- interrumpió a su primo al presentir la intención de que él desistiera.

-Esperaras hasta que yo regrese, hablaremos nuevamente y detenidamente, si sigues con tu decisión, yo te apoyare-ante las palabras de Anthony, más de uno se quedo boquiabierto, pero sobre todo Patty que temía enormemente que su amado partiera a una guerra que no era de él, no pudo evitar sentir desconfianza ante aquella propuesta-¿Me lo prometes?-pregunto con determinación algo que difícilmente Stear podía negarse a cumplir tal enmienda.

-Te lo prometo, hasta que regreses- ambos jóvenes estrecharon sus manos, sellando así un pacto.

_La pequeña fiesta había concluido cuando los rayos del sol se fueron ocultando, dando su paso al manto nocturno, no obstante para dos jóvenes enamorados, la despedida aun continuaba, el apuesto rubio había llevado a su pecosa a una cómoda casa del árbol, que un guardabosques había construido para él y sus primos cuando eran pequeños, siendo un refugio cuando eran retados por la tía abuela, Candy estaba fascinada por cada detalle de aquella casita, pero la alegría poco a poco se fue opacando por la tristeza de saber que su amado príncipe partiría, aunque sabía que solo era un mes y regresaría, no evitaba sentirse desanimada, algo su interior le indicaba que algo no andaba bien._

-No pongas esa cara, recuerda que yo regresare para poder ir juntos a Nueva York-sus manos se fueron acercando a las suaves mejillas de la rubia, mientras que ella intentaba dibujar una sonrisa.

-Me es difícil hacerme a la idea de que estaremos separados por tanto tiempo-era la primera vez que se separaban, no solo se trataba de costumbre, si no también una necesidad de ver a su príncipe todos los días.

-Te escribiré todos los días hasta el día de mi regreso y después me encargare de que nada ni nadie nos separe-

-¿Estarás siempre a mi lado?-pregunto conmovida al admirar la tierna mirada del ojiazul.

-Sí, te lo prometo- su mirada cambio radicalmente, convirtiéndose en aquella que lograba acelerar a un mas el corazón de la ojiverde, él se acerco para besarla tiernamente, pero aquel contacto fue el detonante para que las caricias se hicieran presentes.

_Ambos se fueron recostando en una pequeña pero cómoda cama, ella fue permitiendo que aquellas caricias se intensificaran, mientras se embriagaba con el dulce beso de su amado, sin temor alguno sabía lo que proseguía, lentamente fue despojándola de su vestido, mientras que el rubio disfrutaba altamente admirar la piel nívea de la rubia, sintiendo la necesidad y el deseo de besar cada parte de su cuerpo. Cada vez que él la besaba, que la acariciaba tiernamente, que sus cuerpos se tocaban, ella inevitablemente se enamoraba más de él. Cuando finalmente la había despojado de sus ropas, no pudo evitar contemplara con un mezcla de dulzura y deseo, se acerco para abrazarla, sintiendo su calor, susurro su nombre logrando que ella se estremeciera por completo, sintiendo mas aquella necesidad de fundirse con él._

_Se separaron por un instante solamente para permitir que el rubio, se deshiciera de sus prendas, también a Candy le encantaba observar sus bien marcados brazos, recorrer sus manos por su espalda ancha y sentir como su piel se erizaba ante su contacto. Lo abrazo firmemente cuando sintió sus labios descender por sus mejillas, su barbilla, recorriendo su cuello hasta su pecho, donde supo que la locura y el éxtasis apenas comenzaba. Por cada beso que recorría el cuerpo de su princesa, un leve gemido se hacía presente, eso era dulce música para los oídos de Anthony, nuevamente se acerco a ella para besarla en los labios._

-Te amo, nunca me cansare de decírtelo-amaba ver como las mejillas de la pecosa se sonrojaban, dejándose llevar por aquella imagen, fue introduciéndose en ella lentamente, observando detenidamente con deleite como el rostro de su pecosa se transformaba a una llena de placer, como cerraba sus ojos, entreabría sus labios dejando escapar un gemido que con paso del tiempo y cuando el ritmo se fue acelerando, fue aumentando de volumen y al sentir como se llenaba de él, lo abrazo del cuello, arqueando su espalda anhelando estar más cerca del ojiazul, disfrutando llegar juntos a la cima, para ambos eso ya no era suficiente para demostrar y concebir todo el amor que se sentían, por lo cual toda la noche se amaron una y otra vez, hasta que el cansancio finalmente les gano la batalla.

_A la mañana siguiente Anthony fue despedido en la estación de trenes entre lágrimas y sonrisas, reiterando su promesa con Stear de que lo esperaría para hablar largamente de ese asunto que quedo pendiente._

-No llores princesa, eres mucho más linda cuando sonríes- dijo antes de besarla tiernamente en los labios y secar las lagrimas de la ojiverde.

-Cuídate mucho-dijo cruzando su miradas, admirando aquel azul que la hacía volar por los cielos cada vez que estaban juntos.

-Lo hare-respondió para después escucharse el llamado de abordar- Pronto estaremos juntos-se despidió con un beso corto, pero Candy lo tomo de las solapas de su chaqueta para besarlo intensamente, haciendo que sus amigas se sonrojaran ante tal atrevimiento de la rubia.

-Te amo Anthony, no lo olvides-dijo cerca de sus labios, el rubio al escuchar esas palabras su corazón salto de alegría, confiando que ella esperaría a su regreso.

-Yo también, no sabes cuánto-menciono mientras ambos pegaron sus frentes por varios segundos- Nos vemos- fue lo que dijo cuando abordo el tren llevando consigo el suave y dulce sabor de los labios de su amada Candy.

_Las semanas fueron pasando entre cartas y deseos de volverse a encontrar, la joven rubia se sentía orgullosa al saber la maestría en que se desenvolvía Anthony en los negocios, mientras que él anhelaba regresar a su lado y adelantar sus planes que tenía previsto para el siguiente año. _

~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~

_Los ensayos eran más constantes en la compañía teatral donde se expondría la trágica y romántica historia de Romeo & Julieta, pero nadie tenía previsto que la tragedia llegara a suceder en la realidad, cuando las lámparas del escenario estuvieron por caer sobre el actor principal, pero que fue evitado por su compañera, todos estaban preocupados, sobre todo Terry por saber el estado de Susana, pero cuando la llevaron al hospital, las malas noticias no tardaron en llegar, la joven actriz le tuvieron que amputar la pierna, haciendo que la culpa fuera invadiendo rápidamente la conciencia del apuesto actor. Sin embargo, ante aquel acontecimiento, el show debía continuar, consiguiendo una nueva actriz varios días antes del estreno. Terry estaba devastado, desorientado, no sabía que camino recorrer y más cuando la madre de Susana insistía en que se hiciera responsable, ahora más que necesitaba algún consejo, pero ni siquiera se atrevía mandarle una misiva a la única persona en la que confiaba plenamente, pensó que lo mejor era esperar hasta que Anthony llegara a Nueva York. _

~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~

_Finalmente Anthony estaba en el tren que lo haría regresar a su hogar, sabía que el recorrido era largo y aun más con la ansiedad de volver a ver su amada, de su chaqueta saco un sobre que contenía una carta donde había impregnado todo su amor, devoción, previniéndola de una agradable sorpresa que les haría cambiar sus vidas. El joven tenía planeado dejar su correspondencia en la próxima estación, mientras que eso sucedía, de su bolsillo había sacado una fotografía donde ella se asomaba por una ventana en la mansión de Lakewood, con sus codos sobre el marco, apoyando su angelical rostro con ambas manos, sonriente y con una dulce mirada soñadora que nunca se cansaría de ver. Su emoción fue aumentando cuando también saco una pequeña caja aterciopelada color verde oscuro, la abrió y no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, deseando llegar pronto a su destino. Pero su ensoñación fue interrumpida cuando vio como un hombre bruscamente despojaba a una señora de su bolso, de inmediato guardo sus cosas en sus bolsillos y salió en búsqueda del ladrón, persiguiéndolo hasta el último vagón._

-Devuélvele el bolso a la señora-aquel hombre estaba acorralado, observo el terreno que recorrían, esto le dio a entender al rubio sus intenciones-¡No!-trato de atraparlo, pero él ladrón salto violentamente del vagón, se sintió inútil por no poder detenerlo, pero ese sentimiento no duro mucho al escuchar un gran estruendo en la parte frontal del tren, al querer mirar hacia atrás, una gran explosión se hizo presente, siendo testigo y participe de esa horrible catástrofe.

~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~

_Candy se había dirigido a Lakewood, ya que en la última carta por parte del ojiazul, le pedía atentamente que estuviera un par de días antes de su regreso, aunque el clima cada vez se volvía más gélido, no la detuvo para que dar un paseo por los alrededores, pero a varios metros del portal de rosas, vio como un lujoso auto hacia su entrada, estaba sumamente intrigada._

-Candy-fijo su vista en Dorothy que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella-Sera mejor que entres, hace mucho frio-

-Dorothy, ¿sabías si alguien iba venir a Lakewood?-le pregunto a su amiga, quien se había quedado pensativa.

-No, solo el joven Anthony-contesto también intrigada al ver finalmente el carro estacionarse.

-¡Tienes razón!, ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?-con una sonrisa se fue dirigiendo a la entrada de la mansión, pensando que el dueño de su corazón había adelantado su regreso, pero se sorprendió al ver a un hombre que hace mucho tiempo no veía-George-

-Señorita Candy, ¿Cómo ha estado?- pregunto con suma seriedad, tratando de no reflejar cualquier otro signo en su rostro.

-Bien, no esperaba verlo-respondió extrañada, no solo por la llegada de George, sino también por su reservado comportamiento.

-El Sr. William desea verla-ante aquella declaración, se sintió sorprendida por su aparición y emoción por saber cómo era.

-¿Esta en el auto?-se fue acercando pero el elegante hombre la detuvo.

-De favor me pidió que esperara en su habitación y bajara al estudio en veinte minutos-la joven no entendía ese extraño protocolo hacia su padre adoptivo, pero decidió aceptar dicha petición.

_No sabía si ponerse otro vestido o cambiar su peinado, pero en la desidia, aquellos minutos pasaron volando, con ansiedad y nerviosismo fue bajando las amplias escaleras para llegar al lugar de encuentro, su sorpresa fue grande al enterarse de que el famoso tío abuelo William y su entrañable amigo Albert, eran la misma persona. Después de contarle su breve viaje por África y de que era momento de hacerse cargo de su puesto y no obligar a su sobrino (Anthony) a realizar responsabilidades que no le correspondían, un fuerte mareo la obligo a sentarse en un pequeño sofá, de inmediato el rubio se preocupo por su estado y más cuando había otra noticia por decirle._

-Aun hay algo más-dijo con seriedad y con una mirada llena de desolación, la rubia logro estabilizarse pero al analizar el comportamiento de su padre adoptivo, sintió un profundo miedo.

-¿De qué se trata?- pregunto dejándose llevar por el impulso de saber de qué se trataba, sin premeditar las consecuencias de esa respuesta.

-Hace días, hubo un accidente, una gran explosión en un tren que se dirigía a Chicago, me informaron que nadie sobrevivió-se detuvo por un instante al no saber cómo decir aquello, la rubia estaba atenta a lo que le decía Albert, pero una fuerte opresión en su pecho la estaba ahogando en el pánico y la desolación, mientras que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar-Anthony…-

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa con él?-pregunto al no querer relacionar a su amado con esa horrible calamidad.

-Anthony estaba en ese tren-dijo con dolor aquellas palabras, agachando su mirada, sintiendo un gran pesar por haberse alejado tanto tiempo de su familia, sobre todo del hijo de su amada hermana Rosemary.

-Anthony, mi Anthony, ¿muerto?- mientras que la ojiverde había entrado en un tremendo estado de shock, sin darse cuenta que silenciosas lagrimas descendían de sus orbes esmeraldas, para después desvanecerse en los brazos del patriarca de la familia.

~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~

_El estreno de Romeo & Julieta fue todo un éxito, a pesar de que cambiaron a la actriz principal, sin embargo los rumores hicieron su aparición con respecto a Terry Grandchester y su posible compromiso con Susana Marlrow después de haberle salvado la vida, pero eso no llegaba afecta al joven actor, quien se había extrañado al no ver a su amigo y a su amor secreto asistir al estreno, no fue hasta al día siguiente que se entero de esa terrible noticia, sin duda ese acontecimiento lo había afectado enormemente, llenándolo de una profunda tristeza, ya no volvería a ver a su amigo que con el tiempo se había convertido en su hermano, pero la imagen de la pecosa había acudido a sus pensamientos, tratando de imaginar el dolor que sentía ante tal perdida._

-Saldré de la ciudad por varios días-le informo a Susana, quien estaba prostrada en una cama del hospital, en donde la visitaba diariamente.

-¿Puedo saber por qué?- pregunto tranquilamente al querer descifrar las facciones del castaño, había notado una gran pesadumbre en su mirada.

-Hace poco me entere, que un gran amigo, no, mi hermano falleció en un accidente-Susana trato de entender la enorme desolación que invadía al apuesto actor-Quiero ir a visitar a su familia y darles a entender que cuentan conmigo- apretó sus puños, dándole la espalda a la rubia mientras intentaba detener sus lagrimas-Bueno eso era todo lo que tenía que decirte, cuídate Susana- se fue acercando a la puerta, pero la voz de la joven paciente lo detuvo.

-Terry, yo estaré esperándote, siempre- él no respondió y salió de la habitación sin mirar hacia atrás, dejando a Susana con el leve presentimiento de que ya nada sería igual.

_El joven inglés emprendió su viaje a Lakewood, la finca donde por el momento la familia Ardley se había reunido para rendir luto a un apreciado miembro del clan: Anthony Brower. Cuando llego vio a varias personas llorando, sobre todo las amigas de su pecosa, ellas apreciaban mucho al joven, tanto Archie y Stear estaban desconsolados, pero este último se sentía sumamente destrozado al no verse cumplido esa promesa que había hecho con su primo antes de partir, que esa extensa platica acerca de la guerra nunca iba llegar a ser. Se sorprendió de la presencia de Albert en el lugar, enterándose brevemente de su fuerte posición en la familia._

-Candy, ¿Cómo esta ella?-pregunto estando en la sala junto con Albert, los hermanos Cornwell, Annie y Patty.

-No ha querido salir de la habitación, tampoco ha hablado con alguien y difícilmente a querido comer algo-menciono Albert al recordar que la rubia se había encerrado en su habitación después de despertar de su desmayo, manteniendo su cuarto en total oscuridad, sin querer recibir a Dorothy y los alimentos que le preparaba.

-Disculpen-se acerco temerosa al lugar, la joven sirvienta que era fiel confidente de la rubia.

-¿Qué sucede Dorothy?-pregunto Annie al reconocer el rostro de preocupación de la joven.

-Acabo de ir a la habitación de Candy y ella ya no está, la he buscado por toda la mansión y no la he encontrado-todos se alarmaron ante aquel informe, todos se dirigieron al exterior de la mansión, pero los copos de nieve se hicieron presente antes del anochecer, cubriendo todo con una suave sábana blanca, Terry también se dedico a buscarla hasta que finalmente la encontró parada, estática, viendo fijamente hacia el lugar donde Anthony sembraba y cuidaba de sus rosas.

-Candy-dijo con un hilo de voz, estando tras de ella, ella dio un leve respingo pero decidió mantenerse en la misma posición.

-Fue aquí-comenzó a hablar, atrapando toda la atención del castaño-Fue aquí, en Lakewood cuando lo vi por primera vez, también cuando baile por primera vez con él, cuando me regalo la Dulce Candy y fue en este mismo lugar en donde le dije que me gustaba por ser Anthony-sus lagrimas se fueron desbordando, tomo su rostro con ambos manos, dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas, comenzando a llorar amargamente-También fue aquí, donde le entregue mi corazón y mi alma- dijo con la voz entrecortada mientras que Terry se fue acercando mas a ella, para finalmente abrazarla y tratar de consolarla-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué se fue?, el me prometió que estaríamos juntos, siempre-

-Llora Candy, ¡llora!, ¡llámalo!-la estrecho fuertemente en sus brazos, siendo invadido también por el dolor.

-¡ANTHONY!- un grito desgarrador resonó por todo el jardín de rosas, continuo llorando entre los brazos del castaño, hasta que él se dio cuenta que la joven tenía fiebre y la llevo de nuevo a la mansión.

_Cuando la noche había llegado a Lakewood, ella se despertó aun sin recuperarse, su cuerpo ardía en temperatura, lo primero que sus ojos logro divisar fue una foto que los hermanos Cornwell le habían regalado en el colegio San Pablo, una foto de Anthony siendo apenas un niño, lentamente se incorporo de su cama, torpemente se fue acercando a la mesa donde estaba aquel marco, pero se tropezó haciendo que callera el suelo y el vidrio se rompiera en varios pedazos. Estando ella en el piso, extendió su brazo para alcanzar a tomar la foto entre sus dedos._

-Yo no puedo vivir así, no quiero- en total delirio, fue tomando con su otra mano un afilado trozo de cristal- Pero pronto, tu y yo estaremos juntos mi amado príncipe-lentamente fue pasando aquel trozo por una de sus muñecas, para después continuar con la otra haciendo brotar contestanamente su sangre, por ultimo tomo nuevamente su fotografía, la beso tiernamente, acercándola a su pecho-Juntos de nuevo y para siempre-cerro sus ojos, esperando entrar en el sueño eterno.

_Minutos después, Dorothy se dirigió a la habitación junto con Terry, pero se asombraron al ver la cama desocupada, la joven examino cada parte de la habitación, hasta que dio un grito de horror al ver que su estimada rubia sobre la alfombra mientras una gran cantidad de sangre ya había salido de sus muñecas, de inmediato el castaño la tomo entre sus brazos, aterrado y desesperado al ver a su amada en esas condiciones._

-Candy, despierta, por favor, ¡que llamen a un medio!-el joven actor hizo reaccionar a Dorothy quien se había quedado paralizada ante la imagen que ofrecía la ojiverde, de inmediato salió de la habitación- Candy, por favor, no nos hagas esto, tú no, te lo suplico- sentía como el cuerpo de la pecosa cada vez se volvía mas frio, percatándose que era por falta de sangre, de alguna manera trato de que la sangre ya no siguiera fluyendo a través de sus muñecas.

_El médico llego minutos después, pidiendo que solo él atendiera a la joven, ya que todos, estaban muy alterados, la espera fue una total agonía para los seres queridos de la ojiverde, hasta que finalmente el médico salió de la habitación, con un rostro un poco más relajado._

-Doctor, ¿Cómo esta?-Terry estaba ansioso, algo que fue notado por sus amigos, despertando sospechas acerca de los sentimientos que guardaba por la joven rubia.

-Ella se recuperara, si hubieran llegado después, la historia hubiera sido distinta- todos se sintieron terrible por no estar más atentos a Candy y de la agonía que estaba viviendo por la muerte de Anthony- Esta algo descompensada, por lo cual es necesario que se alimente muy bien, sobre todo en su estado- explico brevemente el galeno captando la atención de Albert en sus últimas palabras.

-¿En su estado, se refiere a que perdió sangre?-pregunto, a lo cual el doctor percato que no se había dado entender bien.

-No exactamente, me refiero a que no solo debe cuidarse ella, si no al pequeño ser que crece en su interior-todos prestaron cuidadosa atención a lo que decía el galeno, sorprendiéndose de lo que decía.

-¿Eso significa?-se atrevió preguntar Archie, dándose cuenta que no era el único en descifrar el significado de aquella declaración.

-Sí, ella está embarazada-para todos fue un remolino de emociones, pero entre todo estaban sorprendidos y alegres por la noticia, aunque aún seguían devastados por el reciente luto.

"Embarazada, va tener un hijo de Anthony"-el castaño trataba de asimilar tal realidad, hasta ahora creía que las cosas ya no podían empeorar.

-Si me disculpan, yo me paso a retirar, en cualquier momento estaré a sus ordenes- el respetado doctor de la familia se fue retirando de la mansión, siendo amablemente acompañado por Dorothy agradeciéndole sus atención con la ojiverde.

_La situación se volvía complicada para el clan Ardley, Candy, la hija adoptiva de William Albert Ardley estaba esperando un hijo del recién fallecido Anthony Brower, sabían que esa noticia no le agradaría del todo a la Tia abuela, pero ella se sentía tan culpable de haber enviado a su querido nieto a ese viaje del cual no regresaría, que al enterarse del embarazo de Candy lo creía un milagro, aunque al mismo tiempo sabia que eso deshonraría a la familia, por lo cual decidió que ocultarlo era la mejor opción, hasta saber qué hacer en esos casos, la ojiverde fue enviada al hogar de Pony para alejarse del circulo social y no hacer notar su embarazo. _

~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~

_Terry regreso a NY con la inesperada visita de su padre, quien ya se había enterado del supuesto compromiso de él con Susana, el castaño le conto lo sucedido, pero al mismo tiempo el duque sabía que su hijo cargaba una enorme tristeza que iba mas allá de un matrimonio forzoso, lo obligo a decirle toda la verdad, el apuesto actor se había mantenido callado por varios segundos, hasta que conto brevemente la historia de su amigo y de su desafortunado desenlace, haciendo notar en su relato, el pesar que le causaba el estado en el que estaba viviendo la joven pecosa._

-¿La amas?-pregunto el respetable duque, mientras que su hijo se mantuvo nuevamente en silencio.

-Como nunca imagine amar a alguien-respondió finalmente, su padre se quedo pensativo por varios segundos.

-¿A pesar de que el hijo que espera, es de tu mejor amigo?-cuestiono nuevamente, pero para el castaño ese aspecto seguía siendo un tema irrelevante para su corazón.

-Pareciera una locura, pero si, a pesar de todo, mi corazón le pertenece-la sinceridad de su hijo lo había conmovido, comprendiendo que se sentía cuando se amaba intensamente una mujer sin importar la condición, tenía en cuenta que en el pasado no estaba al pendiente de su felicidad, pero ahora se le presentaba una posible oportunidad para reivindicarse con Terry.

-Te propongo algo…-una idea había surgido entre los pensamientos del duque, no solo era salvar a su hijo de la desdicha, si no con ello también lograr mantener el honor de los Grandchester.

~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~

_La primavera finalmente había llegado, con paso lento arribo la colina de Pony, viendo un paisaje lleno de frondosos árboles y de coloridas flores, sus risos se elevaban con el viento, cerrando sus ojos aspiro el aire puro que llenaban sus pulmones, dejándose llevar por varios momentos de paz y tranquilidad, con ambas manos fue acariciando su abultado vientre, aquella prueba de amor que la había impulsado a seguir viviendo, seguir luchando por alcanzar la felicidad, aquella personita que aun no conocía su rostro, pero que amaba intensamente, aunque un par de lagrimas se hacían presentes al recordar a su amado príncipe._

- Su relación estará marcada por la tragedia-pronuncio tristemente las palabras que dijo alguna vez una adivina, mientras que abría la caja de la felicidad, un invento hecho para ella por parte de su estimado Stear que emitía una hermosa melodía y lograba arrancarle una sonrisa -Pero al final habrá esperanza-con su otra mano acaricio nuevamente su vientre, sin darse cuenta que a varios pasos de allí un apuesto castaño, dueño de unos enigmáticos ojos color zafiro, la miraba desde hace tiempo totalmente fascinado.

**CONTINUARA… **

**Hola!, de veras que no tengo palabras, lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto, Val rod, si sigues por allí, disculpa a esta pobre ingrata, espero que comprendan que mi tiempo es limitado, sin embargo, tratare de subir los demás capítulos de esta historia, que viendo a estas alturas, de seguro alguien me va a apalear, sean compasivas.**

**Saludos**

**Chaito **


	9. Chapter 9

**Azul como el cielo**

**Capitulo 8**

**La Rosa & El Narciso**

"_Aquí estoy yo, abriéndote mi corazón_

_Llenando tu falta de amor, cerrándole el paso al dolor_

_No temas yo te cuidare, solo acéptame."_

_(Aquí estoy yo - Luis Fonsi)_

_La historia comenzaba a dar un drástico giro, haciendo que el joven Mathew se mantuviera al borde de su asiento, entendía que su padre también había sido alejado de la mujer que amaba por una mentira, una mala jugada del destino, pero si eso no hubiera sucedido, él no hubiera existido, no hubiera conocido a Rosemary y mucho menos estaría locamente enamorado de ella, pero tal vez, solo tal vez, las cosas debían de ser así y en el amor no todo era color de rosa y uno tiene que luchar por alcanzar la felicidad y saber apreciarla cuando se tiene, como lo hacían actualmente el matrimonio Brower._

-Yo estuve en ese horrible choque de trenes, pero como yo me encontraba en último vagón, la explosión solo logro lanzarme varios metros lejos del tren-en una parte, fue una fortuna no ser parte de la gente que no logro vivir entre las llamas.

-Pero había registros donde indicaban que estabas allí, ¿Cómo fue que no te reconocieron?-

-Mi identificación, varios papeles del consorcio, los deje en una maleta que se incendio junto con todo lo demás- contesto dirigiendo su vista hacia la ventana, pero a la vez hacia la nada.

-¿Por qué no dijiste quien eras?, eso lo hubieras podido hacer y en ese entonces no te hubieran creído muerto-razono el joven, observando como su padre sonreía, él más que nadie hubiera deseado haber hecho eso en su tiempo.

-No podía, ni siquiera cuando desperté en una cama de hospital en Nuevo Orleans, sin embargo-hizo una pequeña pausa, para después dirigir sus ojos inundados de orgullo sobre su hijo- Gracias a eso, tú existes y eso me llena de felicidad-Mathew no evito sentirse conmovido ante las cariñosas palabras de su padre.

-Eso quiere decir, ¿Qué fue allí, donde conociste a mi madre?-pregunto, intuyendo que finalmente descubriría sus orígenes.

-Sí, tu madre, Jacqui, una mujer bondadosa, altruista, ¿sabes?, yo siempre comprendí porque preferías tocar el piano que una gaita-dijo mientras que el ojiverde dirigió su vista al apreciado instrumento-Tu madre era una excelente pianista, eso predomino tu preferencia en cuanto a música-ambos sonrieron mientras que Anthony tocaba las teclas sin melodía alguna, solo emitiendo tonos al azar- Pero también era una persona con muchas limitaciones físicas y cuando entre a su vida, un ser humano atormentado por una terrible desilusión amorosa- el más joven percibió aquellas palabras emitidas con afecto, no mas allá de un sentimiento fraternal, al mismo tiempo ansiaba saber que seguía de esa historia, por muy difícil que fuera para su padre describir esos años lejos de su hoy amada esposa.

~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~

_El dolor fue atravesando su cuerpo cada vez más mientras recuperaba la conciencia, abrió lentamente sus ojos, pero estaban tan sensibles, que la intensa luz día le resultaba sumamente molesta, cuando pudo enfocar bien su vista distinguió un techo totalmente blanco, segundos después escucho las voces de dos jóvenes, la dueña de una de ellas se fue acercando a él, pudo verla, sus ojos color grisáceos, su cabello castaño cayendo en una cascada de ondas, con unas sonrisa llena de alivio por verlo finalmente despierto._

-Al fin abres los ojos-dijo mientras no dejaba de observar aquellos ojos azules que la habían atrapado a primera vista, pero que en el fondo la llenaba de melancolía-Por favor, llama al Dr. Shelley-pidió la castaña a la enfermera que estaba en la habitación.

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto con dificultad captando nuevamente la atención de la joven.

-En el Hospital Central de Nuevo Orleans, estabas muy cerca del choque de trenes, saliste herido y por eso te trajeron aquí-explico brevemente, pero observo nuevamente aquellos ojos azules, pero esta vez llenándose de confusión.

-No entiendo, no sé qué hago aquí, ¿Quién soy yo?-ella abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, no pudo emitir palabra alguna ya que el médico había llegado a examinarlo.

_El joven paciente, tenia rota la pierna izquierda, el brazo del derecho, usaba un collarín debido al daño que recibió en su cuello y vendas en su cabeza debido a un golpe que lo mantuvo inconsciente varios días, a lo cual el doctor mantuvo y comprobó su teoría de que el ojiazul padecía de amnesia, de la cual no podía suponer en cuanto tiempo podría recuperaría su identidad. Al no tener idea de donde pertenecía, el Dr. Shelley le pidió de favor a su gran amigo, Maxwell __McCullough, padre de la joven que vio despertar al paciente que estuvo cerca de la explosión al sur de Luisiana, a hospedar al ojiazul cuando se le diera de alta y solo esperar a que recuperara la memoria, el acepto no solo por cumplir un favor, si no también por su hija que lo convenció de tal idea, observando en ella un deseo mas allá de ayudar al paciente de ojos azules. _

_La familia McCullough vivía al norte de __Nuevo Orleans, en una parte más alejada de las bulliciosas calles de la ciudad, donde todo era algarabía y folklor en cada rincón de ellas. Solo estaban conformados por dos personas, el Sr. __McCullough un respetado abogado especializado en casos mercantiles, aunque de vez en cuando daba asesoría en el área civil, penal y agraria, también estaba su hija de diecisiete años Jacqueline McCullough, una hermosa joven que no podía realizar mucha actividad física y el aire del campo era provechoso para su salud, su pasatiempo favorito era leer y tocar varias piezas de Mozart, Beethoven y Chopin en su piano._

-Es hermosa-escucho decir de su huésped semanas de haberse establecido en la casa McCullough, ella dio un respingo al escuchar su atrayente voz y dejo de tocar- La melodía que tocas, aunque no se cómo se llama, es muy hermosa-agrego en decir mientras se mantenía estático en la puerta, sentado en la silla de ruedas.

-Gracias-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, al mismo tiempo que se paraba de su lugar y se alistaba para salir del modesto salón de música-Si me disculpas, me paso a retirar-sin dar tiempo de que el rubio dijera algo, se retiro a su habitación un poco confundía ante las sensaciones que le provocaba estar cerca del ojiazul, pero esos pensamientos fueron desviados, cuando sintió un gran dolor en su pecho que la hizo tambalearse, pero alcanzo a llegar cerca de su cama para tomar su medicamento y un vaso de agua, para después recostarse y esperar a que el dolor desapareciera.

~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~

_Sintió como si alguien la observara, miro de reojo y lo encontró parado a varios metros de distancia, con un elegante traje, mientras sostenía su saco en una mano sobre su hombro. No evito sonreír ante su inesperada visita, se acerco a él para saludarlo, ambos, hicieron sus preguntas de rutina, ella, le preguntaba de sus obras, el teatro y el mundo del espectáculo, él, se dedico a indagar sobre su estado, su hospedaje en el hogar de Pony y de sus cuidados._

-Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, que nunca pude darte las gracias por salvar mi vida-dijo mientras estaban sentados bajo la sombra del padre árbol.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, de haber llegado después, nunca me lo hubiera perdonado-menciono con preocupación, por otro lado Candy observaba el lugar donde tenía aquellas heridas que estaban por cicatrizar.

-Se que cometí un error, tanto la señorita Pony, como la hermana María me enseñaron que él único que tiene derecho de arrebatarle la vida a alguien, es Dios, nadie más- observo el cielo con melancolía, tratando de no reprocharle al cielo el que le hayan quitado al gran amor de su vida.

-Candy yo…-la rubia fijo su vista hacia al apuesto actor, esperando a que continuara-Yo vine, porque, hay algo que quiero pedirte-

-¿Qué pasa Terry?, tú no eres alguien que se anda con rodeos-la futura madre comenzó a preocuparse y el castaño sabia que eso no era bueno para su salud, pero tampoco sabía que tan buena seria su reacción después.

-Cásate conmigo-soltó sin anestesia, por lo cual la ojiverde lo vio perpleja, pero logro entender un poco lo que intentaba hacer el castaño.

-Terry, ¿Por qué haces esto?, ¿lo haces por ayudarme?, te lo agradezco, pero no deberías-se levanto para dirigirse de nuevo a la casa, aun impresionada por la propuesta del castaño.

-¿Por qué no?-cuestiono mientras iba tras de ella.

-Solo porque eres mi amigo no deberías de sentirte con la obligación de ver por mí honor y por darle un apellido a mi hijo, eso sería injusto para ti, solo te estarías casando por lastima y tu mereces alguien que te ame-respondió sinceramente, Terry se sintió lastimado y ofendido, pero no se echaría para atrás, no ahora.

-Si me hubiera casado por lastima, lo habría hecho con Susana-dijo velozmente algo que Candy no logro interpretar muy bien.

-¿Qué?-pregunto dando la media vuelta y de inmediato se encontró frente a frente con aquella mirada color zafiro que la observaba con total devoción.

-Candy yo ¡TE AMO!-la ojiverde no supo qué hacer, estaba estupefacta y más cuando era abrazada por Terry después de declararle su amor.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto atónita aun sin responder el abrazo.

-Desde la primera vez que te vi, no pude dejar de pensar en ti, pero como estabas con…él, decidí no interponerme, créeme Candy yo te amo, te amo con todas mis fuerzas, por favor cásate conmigo, yo prometo protegerte, acéptame-la ojiverde aun estaba paralizada por desconocer tanto tiempo los sentimientos que sentía Terry por ella, pero a la vez se sentía triste por no poder corresponderle, sin olvidar que la ultima promesa que le hicieron, no fue cumplida.

~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~

_Susana Malrow escucho que alguien tocaba a su puerta, llamo a su madre para que abriera, en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que la persona que entrara por esa puerta fuera su querido Terry, sin embargo una respetable figura entro al umbral, pidiendo hablar tanto con ella como con su madre. Presentándose como el padre de Terry, lamento el accidente que había sufrido, ofreció cordialmente todo su apoyo, tanto moral, como económicamente, la Sra. Malrow estaba totalmente agradecida por el gesto, sin embargo, para Susana eso era lo que menos importaba, lo que más deseaba era tener al apuesto actor a su lado. Cuando el duque de Grandchester, pidió amablemente hablar solamente con ella, le dijo a la ex-actriz que no podía ser la esposa de su hijo, con ello sintió un balde de agua fría caer sobre su cabeza, no solamente porque no la amaba, si no que perjudicaría el buen nombre de los Grandchester por no pertenecer a una familia de abolengo, explicando además de un esperado compromiso entre él y la hija de una de las mejores familias del país. Cuando el duque se despidió, Susana se sintió devastada, a pesar de que le había salvado su vida, eso no la ayudo para obtener finalmente el amor de Terry._

-Ni siquiera vino para decírmelo de frente-lloro largamente por el resto del día, mientras veía como sus ilusiones caían como un castillo de naipes.

~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~

_Tanto el duque como su hijo, se presentaron ante Elroy Ardley y William Albert, para pedir formalmente la mano de Candice White, los dos miembros más representativos de la familia de origen escoses, estaban más que sorprendidos, aunque para la tía abuela, esa propuesta se manifestó como una oportunidad para salvar el honor de su familia, pero pidió no perder contacto con el hijo de su difunto Anthony, mientras que para Albert lo vio por el lado afectivo, apreciaba mucho a Terry, desde tiempo atrás intuía el gran amor que le profesaba a la pecosa, pero sintió que Candy no estaba preparada para tal prueba de amor que le ofrecía el actor, solo era cuestión de tiempo, si es que algún día lograba aceptar los sentimientos de Terry. Los hermanos Cornwell también estaban asombrados, pero también comprendieron el sentir del castaño y el cómo callo por tanto tiempo, debido a que no podía competir ante el gran amor de Anthony & Candy. _

_La rubia tardo mucho tiempo en tomar una decisión, luego de saber que estaba embarazada, lo primero que quiso hacer era sobrevivir, luchar para que su hijo nada le faltara, sobre todo amor, aunque fuera ella sola, se esforzaría cada día para ofrecerle lo mejor, lo que ella nunca tuvo, pero ahora, Terry le pedía que se casara con él, sin importarle que el ser que vive en su vientre no fuera de él, lo cuidaría y protegería como a un verdadero padre, además de un apellido que lo alejaría de las ofensas acerca de su origen como alguna vez ella sufrió en el pasado, no, no quería eso para su hijo. A través de aquellas conclusiones, fue así que decidió aceptar casarse con Terry. _

~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~

_Jacqueline fue a su consulta de rutina con el Dr. Shelley, revisando el estado de su corazón, recetándole el medicamento de siempre, al finalizar, el galeno pregunto por el huésped de su casa, respondiendo que el joven sabia comportarse, que era sumamente amable y agradable, lamentando también que a pesar del tiempo no recuperaba la memoria. Sin esperarlo, el médico le entrego las ropas que portaba el joven, antes se le había olvidado dárselas debido al movimiento que provocaba el mandar gente a la guerra, ella agradeció el gesto, al salir y abordando un carruaje se percato del contenido de uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta, viendo una caja aterciopelada color verde, una carta y una fotografía, examino cada una de ellas, hasta llegar finalmente a un veredicto._

"Una carta"-leyó rápidamente la misiva con el fin de descubrir alguna pista del origen de su huésped de ojos azules, conmoviéndose de las palabras que estaban escritas en ese papel-"Anthony, puede que se llame así, esta carta parece ser, que era para ella y esto también"-primero observo la foto de una joven pecosa y después la pequeña caja con su contenido-"Debí suponer que no estaba libre, ¿pero porque me siento así?"-se reprocho a ella misma ante sus sentimientos de tristeza y decepción.

_Un año atrás Jacqueline tenía una relación con un joven llamado John Foster a quien amaba profundamente, de cabello negro azabache y que además era dueño de unos ojos de color azul como el cielo, la familia de John era reconocida por ser de las más antiguas en Nuevo Orleans, pero el padre de este joven, además de ser el primogénito, era adicto al juego y a las apuestas, hasta que perdió toda la fortuna de la familia y termino endeudándose. Marceline Anderson también estaba enamorada de John, pero debido a que era una joven mimada, caprichosa y manipuladora, el apuesto joven nunca se fijo en ella, hasta que se vio obligado a casarse debido a una gran deuda que adquirió su padre con el , y como trato fue que ambos contrajeron matrimonio, Jacqueline estaba destrozada, John le había propuesto fugarse juntos, huir, luchar, pero la joven __McCullough debido a su enfermedad no acepto tal idea, termino con él dándose por vencida, aunque mucha gente a su alrededor, sobre todo su padre, le reprochara el hecho de no haber luchado por ese amor y viviendo arrepentida por el resto de sus dias. Ahora en actualidad, después de convivir con el rubio mientras vivía en su casa, sentía mucha melancolía al ver sus ojos, eran tan parecidos, que varias veces la hacían flaquear, en sus manos tenía una gran pista para que recuperara la memoria, pero decidió que por el momento no debía mostrárselas, oculto tal secreto incluso a su padre._

~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~

_Los años fueron pasando y Candy se fue a vivir junto con Terry a NY, al principio se negó rotundamente a abordar el tren, hasta que el castaño la obligo a pesar de las lagrimas de la pecosa. El joven matrimonio había recibido al primer miembro, un hermoso varoncito de nombre Arthur, el castaño ya lo adoraba aun antes de que naciera, lo cuidaba y lo amaba como si fuera su propio hijo. Candy estaba conmovida por las atención que recibía su pequeño y ella por parte de Terry, siempre cuidando de ellos, le ayudaba cuando el bebe necesitaba de comer a media noche, cuando comenzó a gatear, a caminar, sus primeras palabras: Mamá. Con el pasar del tiempo el niño era aun más hermoso, su cabello rubio levemente rizado, y sus ojos, idénticos a los de su padre, aquellos que iluminaban la vida de Candy, su hijo era la prueba viviente de su gran amor por Anthony, a pesar de que aun lloraba su recuerdo, al ver la dulce sonrisa de Arthur su corazón se llenaba de alegría. _

_Ni siquiera en la noche de bodas, Terry exigió su derecho como esposo para tomar a su mujer, ella respetaría la decisión de Candy al negarse, incluso durmiendo en cuartos separados, la ojiverde agradecía internamente ese hecho, aunque apreciaba y estimaba demasiado a Terry lamentaba que viviera un matrimonio sin amor, él que había dado tanto por ella sin recibir nada cambio, mientras que ella, solo seguía soñando como Anthony la hacía suya y lloraba silenciosamente al despertar, comprobando que no estaba allí, junto a ella. _

~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~

_Ya eran más de dos años desde que el rubio se hospedaba en la casa de la familia __McCullough, el Sr. McCullough le había enseñado todo lo que sabía de leyes, reconociendo a un gran aprendiz en el joven, a pesar de que no recordaba su pasado, solo tenía el nombre de Anthony, nombre que supuestamente le otorgo Jacqueline, poniendo como excusa que ese nombre le quedaba muy bien, sin decir nada aun de los objetos que encontró entre las ropas del rubio. Ambos jóvenes se habían hecho buenos amigos, la castaña no podía negar que le gustaba y mucho, pero por otro lado, el ojiazul presentía que su corazón ni siquiera a él le pertenecía, que había una persona muy especial para él y precisamente no se trataba de la castaña, aunque debía admitir que la joven tenía cualidades que un hombre podía desear en una mujer, pero solo la apreciaba como una amiga. _

_Hasta que una noche, después de que Jacqueline se entero de camino al hospital de la espera del primer hijo del matrimonio Foster, entro al cuarto de Anthony en medio de la oscuridad, metiéndose debajo de las sabanas hasta quedar sentada a horcajadas de él, sabía que su comportamiento era indebido, pero las palabras, "debes luchar", "no te rindas", eran más fuertes en su cabeza, vio como los hipnotizantes ojos azules se fueron abriendo lentamente para después abrirse desmesuradamente, ella capturo sus labios sin permitir que hablara, solo le pidió, le suplico que la amara y que la hiciera suya, él estaba atónito, no sabía si era parte de un extraño sueño, pero al final su cuerpo se dejo llevar por los besos y caricias de la castaña, para así poder descubrir si era ella, aquella persona especial que estaba perdida en lo más profundo de su memoria._

**CONTINUARA…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Azul como el cielo**

**Capitulo 9**

**Lagrimas & Recuerdos **

"_Hoy ha sido muy triste_

_Pueda que mañana incluso llore_

_Tuve días como aquellos_

_Ya llegarán días en los que pueda reír_

_Esto pasará muchas veces_

_Ahora nosotros estamos viviendo inmersos en el tiempo infinito_

_Y probablemente encontraremos algo."_

_(Ayumi Hamasaki-Seasons)_

_Sabía que había hecho mal en gritarle, estaba cegada por el coraje al ser engañada con respecto a sus lazos sanguíneos, que no se dio cuenta del gran dolor que sufrió su madre ante la supuesta muerte de Anthony, trato por un momento ponerse en su lugar, a pesar de que horas antes creía que Mathew era su hermano, siempre le daba gracias a Dios de que estuviera vivo, pidiendo cada noche por su bienestar, pero imaginar que en algún momento a su amado le pasara algo, que el muriera, viviría el resto de sus días hundida en el dolor y la tristeza. Pero al saber que un hombre como su padre había hecho semejante acto de amor, le hizo sentir orgullosa, saber del cariño que le tuvo a su hermano Arthur, se convertía en una persona admirable para ella. Candy inhalo lentamente el aire puro de los arboles, cerro sus ojos por un momento tratando otra vez de encontrar estabilidad, sentir que todo estaba en su lugar y que la tierra no se movía debajo de ella. _

-Tu padre me ofreció lo que yo siempre había deseado, una familia y sobre todo el que tú estés en mi vida-dijo tiernamente con una sonrisa, logrando que Rosemary se conmoviera casi al punto de las lágrimas, pero logro detenerlas.

-Volveré a hacerte esta pregunta, ¿lo amaste?, ¿sentiste algo por él?-fijo su vista directamente al rostro de su madre, quien tan solo emitió una leve sonrisa y en sus ojos parecía revivir aquellos momentos como la .

-Cualquier mujer se enamoraría de él fácilmente, yo me enamore de la forma en que trato a Arthur sin distinción alguna, como cuando él(Arthur) lloraba a media noche, tocaba su armónica para cesar su llanto, en conclusión, yo me enamore, del excelente esposo, el magnífico padre y de mi entrañable compañero- respondió, pero para la ojiazul una pregunta más quedaba en el aire.

-Pero como hombre, ¿te enamoraste de él como hombre?-pregunto, pero Candy desvió su mirada al piso, dando entender su respuesta.

-Yo me enamore de él, eso no lo niego, pero…no lo ame intensamente como a Anthony-su hija comprendió la respuesta, pero no evito sentirse incomoda al creer que ella no fue concebida con amor, pero estaba dispuesta a aceptar esa verdad-Aunque él me salvo la vida más de una vez-

-Comprendo, pero me hace muy feliz que mi padre se haya comportado como todo un caballero, lo que me falta por entender es, ¿cómo fue que permitió que tú y Anthony volvieran a estar juntos?, ¿Por qué no ha venido a buscarme?, ¿Por qué dejo que yo creyera que mi padre era otro?-pregunto tratando de no alterarse, no era porque despreciaba su familia, sin embargo necesitaba saber su ubicación.

-Antes de empezar con mi relato, me pediste que te hablara con la verdad, y eso es lo que voy hacer, solo te pido que seas muy fuerte y entiendas que donde quiera que este tu padre, él siempre te amara-esas palabras provocaron un inmenso escalofrió en Rosemary, sintiendo una opresión en su pecho, aunque la ansiedad y la curiosidad era un factor importante que la inducía a querer saber más acerca de su padre, sin importar las consecuencias que podría causarle al saber lo sucedido.

~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~

_Arthur ya estaba por cumplir tres años, hasta el momento era el hijo único de la familia Grandchester, la gente a su alrededor siempre preguntaban de un posible hermano o hermana, pero Candy siempre se reserva esa respuesta, igualmente Terry, aunque en el fondo deseaba tener un hijo o hija con su pecosa, pero no quería presionarla, después de todo al principio pensó que la idea del matrimonio fue una locura, pero una locura de la cual nunca se arrepentiría. El tiempo cura las heridas, pero en el caso de la ojiverde no había una fecha fija. El castaño seguía con su carrera de actor, mientras que su joven esposa se dedicaba al hogar y a cuidar al pequeño Arthur, sin desear alguna vez asistir a alguna tertulia o banquetes que organizaban las damas de la alta sociedad neoyorquina. _

~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~

_Después de esa noche, donde creyó que todo fue un sueño y se dejo llevar por la atracción que sentía por la castaña, supo definitivamente que ella no era la persona que estaba buscando su corazón, pero de aquel encuentro surgieron las consecuencias. Un par de meses después Jacqueline fue a su chequeo de rutina, enterándose de su no planeado embarazo, el Dr. Shelley le indico que era peligroso en sus condiciones, tendría que suspender definitivamente el medicamente que controlaba el padecimiento de su corazón, pero eso ella no le importo, el hijo que esperaba no tenía la culpa de su padecimiento y mucho menos de sus actos._

_Su padre se sintió al principio decepcionado, sentía que el joven rubio había traicionado su confianza por haberse metido con su hija, pero después Jacqueline aclaro que gran parte era su culpa por desear tener a Anthony a su lado. Por otro lado el rubio acepto su responsabilidad, cediendo casarse con la hija de Maxwell __McCullough, admitiendo internamente que no estaba enamorado de ella, solo sería un matrimonio basado en la amistad. __Jacqueline tenía en cuenta que Anthony no la amaba, pero algo la impulsaba a no dejarlo ir, ni mucho menos regresarle sus pertenencias. Los meses fueron pasando, la joven se encontraba en sus últimas semanas, tocaba el piano para relajarse, tanto su padre como el rubio se encontraban escuchando, hasta que las notas se fueron distorsionando y dejo de tocar._

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿te sientes bien?-pregunto rápidamente Anthony acercándose a ella, notando su rostro lleno de sufrimiento.

-Llego el momento-respondió a ello, por lo cual, inmediatamente el rubio fue en búsqueda del galeno-Cometí un error-dijo cuando su padre se acerco a ella para llevarla a su habitación.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono al no entender las facciones de total remordimiento en la castaña.

-Papá hice algo terrible, por favor, necesito que hagas algo por mi antes de que sea demasiado tarde-suplico la joven con dificultad, mientras que el corazón de su padre se estrujaba ante aquella palabras, temía lo que en verdad significaban.

_Horas después ocurrió el nacimiento de un varón, nombrado como Mathew __McCullough, el niño nació completamente sano y fuerte, pero la madre no corría con la misma suerte, le quedaba poco tiempo de vida por las complicaciones que hubo con el embarazo y su delicado corazón, por lo cual pidió hablar por última ocasión con Anthony._

-Por favor cuídalo mucho- dijo postrada en la cama mientras observaba al rubio cargar con el hijo de ambos, alegrándose que su bebe fuera totalmente sano.

-Te lo prometo-contesto emitiendo una leve sonrisa, sin evitar sentirse triste por la partida de la madre de su hijo.

-Anthony, por favor, perdóname- con lágrimas en los ojos, externo su arrepentimiento, pero aquellas palabras el rubio no las comprendió, cuando quiso preguntar el significado, la castaña había cerrado sus ojos para jamás volverlos abrir.

~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~

_Meses después, Candy se encontraba en el jardín trasero de la mansión Grandchester en NY, meditando, reflexionando en medio de la oscuridad de una noche veraniega, bajo el cielo estrellado y la luna menguante. Sabía que ya no podía seguir sufriendo por la muerte de Anthony, sobre todo porque Terry no merecía que de ella solamente recibiera su total agradecimiento, tenía que ponerle fin a esa etapa, al luto que le había guardado casi por tres años._

-Debo decirte adiós amor mío, pero siempre tendrás un espacio muy grande aquí, en mi corazón y que nadie podrá remplazar- dijo al viento, esperando que su príncipe de las rosas, en cualquier lugar donde se encontrara, la escuchara. Después de eso, con paso firme se dirigió a la habitación de su esposo, quien estaba entretenido leyendo una nueva obra de teatro donde se presentaría con el papel principal, se fue acercando para abrir la puerta después de escuchar que alguien la tocaba, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con la dueña de su corazón.

-Candy-ella paso a su habitación, dirigiéndose directamente a la cama, se sentó y le extendió una mano al castaño, esperando que lo sucedido no fuera producto de su imaginación, tomo su mano y se sentó junto a ella, mirándola tiernamente-¿Estás segura?, te dije que tomaras el tiempo necesario-vio como ella negaba lentamente con su cabeza.

-No, estoy lista-respondió con seguridad, impulsando a que Terry la besara con dulzura, para después dejarse amar por él, no obstante, cuando todo termino, siendo abrazada por su cintura descubierta debajo de las sabanas y sintiendo la respiración lenta de su esposo sobre su cuello indicando que estaba dormido, ella no podía conciliar el sueño, aunque ya se había despedido de Anthony, aun deseaba encontrar en medio de la oscuridad y la pasión, aquellos ojos que son:-Azul como el cielo-menciono en un leve susurro, esperando que en algún momento ser vencida por el sueño.

_Terry estaba feliz tiempo después al haberse enterado que Candy finalmente esperaría un hijo suyo, no cabía de la alegría. Meses después recibo entre sus brazos a una hermosa niña ,cuando el médico le pregunto a la ojiverde como se llamaría, dudo en responder, hasta que el castaño contesto solamente Rosemary Grandchester, sabía que su pecosa deseaba ese nombre para su hija, aunque fuera el mismo nombre de la madre de Anthony, ella respondió su gesto con una sonrisa. Arthur estaba entusiasmado con la llegada de su hermanita, prometiendo protegerla siempre. Para el joven actor, la suerte parecía sonreírle pero la llegada de una vieja conocida, marcaria por siempre su destino._

_Eliza, al llegar a Nueva York se dirigió al domicilio donde se encontraba la familia Malrow, descubrió que estaban ubicados en un barrio muy exclusivo de la ciudad, intuyendo de donde recibían tan generoso aporte económico, se presento a la familia como una gran admiradora de la ex actriz, cuando estuvo a solas con ella, comenzó hablar de un tema doloroso para la rubia: Terry, además de la esposa del apuesto castaño. _

-Primero se mete con el hombre del cual me enamoro para después coquetearle a Terry, simplemente no es justo, ahora que mi querido Anthony ya no está, se refugio a los brazos de Terry, además de obligarlo a reconocer a su hijo bastardo-dijo la verdad a medias, impregnado un poco de su característico veneno.

-¿Cómo, el hijo que tienen, no es de él?-pregunto sorprendida, sin saber que pensar.

-¿No lo sabías?, Arthur realmente no es hijo de Terry, ¿ahora lo comprendes?, ¿ahora tienes una idea porque no se caso contigo?-pregunto sizañosamente agachándose a su altura por su espalda-Candy se ha convertido en un gran problema para la sociedad y hay que eliminar ese problema-

-¿De qué manera?-pregunto sin tener idea hacia donde llevaban las cosas.

-Con esto-la pelirroja saco un revolver, haciendo que la rubia se sobresaltar del susto-Yo te doy la idea y tú la ejecutas-

-¿Por qué yo?-pregunto bastante vulnerable ante el tema.

-Yo ya perdí a Anthony, ante eso yo no puedo hacer nada-argumento con simpleza, aunque su verdadera razón era no ser descubierta por ser una de las posibles sospechosas- Pero si eliminas a Candy, liberaras a Terry y estará disponible para ti-se retiro del lugar después de despedirse, sabía que la estabilidad emocional de Susana estaba dependiendo de una cuerda floja, debido al rechazo del castaño y como se termino casando con una mujer que al parecer, no lo merecía, mientras que ella, había salvado su vida , pero si era posible, lo volvería hacer.

_Candy junto con sus amigas que habían llegado de visita, regresaban a su casa después de pasear por la ciudad y ver que el cielo anunciaba un fuerte diluvio, cuando fueron llegando no esperaban la presencia de una hermosa rubia postrada en una silla de ruedas, ella pidió amablemente hablar con la a solas, tanto Annie como Patty les extraño la visita de esa mujer, pero por petición de la ojiverde ellas fueron entrando. _

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte, no te gustaría entrar?-pregunto educadamente sin apreciar la excelente actuación de la rubia.

-No será necesario, esto será rápido-debajo de la manta que estaba sobre su regazo, saco el revólver apuntando de frente a Candy, ella se quedo estática y paralizada al no saber qué hacer.

-¿Qué , que fue lo que te hice?, no te conozco-dijo totalmente confundida, sin dejar de ver como el arma era apuntada hacia ella.

-Mi nombre es Susana Malrow, la mujer que acabo con su carrera de actriz por salvarle la vida al hombre que amaba y que ahora es tu esposo-ante tal revelación la ojiverde abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente-Pero hoy lo liberare de ti, para que salde su deuda conmigo y finalmente me ame, como siempre debió haber sido- menciono con los ojos totalmente desorbitados por la locura y la demencia-Llego tu fin-jalo del gatillo, esperando que aquella bala impactara en el cuerpo de la pecosa.

-¡No!-se escucho de alguien que se había atravesado entre esa bala mortal y Candy.

-Terry-dijo totalmente horrorizada Candy al sostener el cuerpo del castaño entre sus brazos antes de que cayera bruscamente sobre el piso, mientras que Susana estaba totalmente aterrada ante la visión del joven actor con una bala en su pecho y con sangre saliendo de su cuerpo, misma que Candy sintió y observo con pánico en su mano-Por favor no-de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lagrimas, mismas que Terry tiernamente fue retirando de su rostro.

-Lamento hacerte llorar, se que al final no llegaste amarme como a él, pero doy gracias por los años en los que estuvimos juntos, fui muy feliz pequeña pecosa-el joven se fue despidiendo, mientras que Candy no podía soportarlo-¡Prométeme que serás feliz, Candy!- ella entre sollozos asintió con su cabeza-Por siempre te amare, pecosa-dijo antes de dar su último soplo de vida, después escucho otro balazo que Susana disparo en su sien, provocándose la muerte.

-Terry, ¿Por qué?- la lluvia finalmente había llegado, logrando que las gotas de lluvia se confundieran con sus lágrimas-¡TERRY!-

~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~

_A pesar de que la tarde era nublada siendo principios de año, eso no evito que los tres fueran a un pequeño parque de juegos mecánicos al centro de Nuevo Orleans, todo era colorido y lleno de un ambiente de alegría, algo que de inmediato los contagio. Anthony llevaba en sus brazos a su hijo de un año de edad, estaba entusiasmado en cada juego, ver aquellos ojos verdes llenos de alegría, lo hacía sentir enormemente feliz, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que había algo más. Se acercaron donde había un carrusel y había una enorme fila para subir, eso hacía que el encargado anunciara con más animo tal atracción. _

-Niños y niñas, suban, una vuelta tendrán un país de ensueño, dos vueltas un país con flores de amor-esas palabras provocaron un fuerte efecto en el ojiazul , que de inmediato relaciono el carrusel, con un puesto ambulante de Hot-dogs y la campana de una capilla cercana.

-Sera mejor irnos, va a comenzar a llover-menciono el Sr. McCullough al acercarse al rubio y las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer, pero el padre de Mathew parecía ajeno a la situación, quien tenía su vista fija en el carrusel que dejaba de funcionar para el publico debido a la inclemencia.

-Lo recuerdo todo, se quien soy-contesto retraído mientras en su cabeza llegaban de un solo golpe todos sus recuerdos-Quiero estar solo un momento, por favor hágase cargo de Mathew-el niño fue a los brazos del abuelo, se dirigieron al coche para dejar solo al rubio, quien no le importo las gruesas gotas de lluvia caer rápidamente sobre su persona, las lagrimas se hicieron presentes cuando la imagen de ella llego finalmente a sus pensamientos, se dejo caer de rodillas, abatido por tantos años sin ella, sintiendo sumamente culpable por olvidarla, olvidar su amor, traicionarla y por no cumplir aquella promesa que hizo esa última noche en que la hizo suya- Candy-deseaba regresar, verla, aunque sabía que las cosas tal vez ya no serian las mismas desde que se fue.

~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~

_Eran los primeros días de Marzo del año de 1920, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo allí, entro por el portal de rosas, camino varios pasos por el jardín admirando aquellas rosas que faltan poco para que florecieran, pero se quedo estático cuando a lo lejos contemplo una hermosa visión, era ella, portando un sencillo vestido que hacia resaltar su belleza, era toda una mujer, la más hermosa de todas, el corazón del rubio se acelero rápidamente, pero se quedo intrigado al ver como sacaba a una niña, casi de la edad de un año de una modesta carriola, el parecido entre ambas era increíble, agacho su mirada, triste, suponiendo solo una cosa con tan solo ver esa imagen._

-Joven, por favor pase al estudio-George llego junto con el recién llegado sin evitar sentirse feliz por su regreso, quien solamente asintió y dedico una triste sonrisa hacia su pecosa, deseando solamente que ella fuera feliz.

_La hermosa rubia levanto su vista por un momento, pensando que alguien la mirada, sin embargo no vio a nadie, sin darse cuenta que detrás de ella un hombre trigueño miraba su figura de forma lasciva, desde años atrás ansiaba tenerla, aquella joven huérfana se había convertido en el objeto de sus deseos y de sus más bajos instintos. _

-Candy-ella dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre, vio hacia atrás encontrándose con la sonrisa retoricada de Neal Legan, trato de ignorarlo al mismo tiempo que dejaba a una dormida Rosemary en la carriola-¿Sabes?, estaba pensando en que tus hijos necesitan un figura paterna, y me pareció buena idea ofrecerme a ello, piénsalo, nadie más seria capaz de hacer semejante cosa-dijo mostrándose como alternativa y como salvación para la rubia.

-No gracias-respondió secamente sin voltearlo a ver, ella no estaba dispuesta a aceptar su proporción, lo conocía, era la típica persona que mandaría incluso a sus propios hijo a un internado, además no le agrada la forma en que últimamente la miraba.

-Vamos Candy, nadie más te va ofrecer lo que yo estoy dispuesto a darte-la tomo fuertemente del brazo obligando a que lo mirara de frente.

-Suéltame Neal- pidio la joven madre forcejeando para poder soltarse, pero era inútil.

-Además, no me importa morir si eres como la viuda negra, estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo con tal de tenerte en mi cama y hacerte mía-para la rubia el dolor de su brazo no se comparaba al de su corazón al recordar la muerte de aquellos dos hombres que la amaron.

-¡ELLA HA DICHO QUE LA SUELTES!-la ojiverde escucho un fuerte puño impactarse contra el rostro de Neal, este quedo tirado en el piso, quejándose inmensamente del dolor, ella vio la espalda de su salvador, mientras que aquel apuesto rubio logro calmar su furia, miro hacia atrás, preocupado por el bienestar de Candy.

**CONTINUARA…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Azul como el cielo**

**Capitulo 10**

**Devuélveme El Amor **

"_Devuélveme el amor que un día tuve para mi _

_Devuélveme las fantasías, los besos que te di _

_Devuélveme cada momento, que tuve junto a ti, desde el mismo día en que te perdí."_

_(Devuélveme El Amor- Luis Miguel)_

_Las respuestas finalmente fueron llegando, su pasado, su origen, pero no sabía de qué manera describir sus sentimiento hacia su verdadera madre, siendo producto de un mero impulso, del cual meses después su madre estuvo arrepentida, sin embargo su padre puso énfasis al decir que ella lo amaba a pesar de todo, además de que no debería sentirse culpable por causar su muerte, las cosas debían de ser así, y nada podría cambiarlas. Por otro lado, recordó la manera tan hostil en la que se dirigió con Candy, la persona que lo había criado como a un verdadero hijo, siendo una madre amorosa y gentil. _

-Cuando recupere mis recuerdo, tu abuelo me dio mis pertenencias, yo no entendía porque hasta ese entonces me las había dado, solamente me dijo que era una de las voluntades de Jacqui-

-Eso quiere decir, ¿Qué mi madre te alejo de la mujer que amabas en base a un secreto?-pregunto el ojiverde, comprendiendo finalmente tal pesar, ahora sabía que no debía juzgar a las personas sin antes escucharlas.

-Aunque me hubiera regresado las cosas antes, eso no me aseguraba que recuperaría la memoria-dijo serenamente, sin embargo Mathew estaba alterado, por lo menos él veía a Rosemary todos los días, por el contrario a su padre, que estuvo ausente de la familia por varios años.

-Pero te lo oculto, sé que es mi madre, pero eso no la justifica- dijo totalmente atormentado, ahora que entendía el origen de su existencia, algo que no planeado, ni deseado.

-No, ya lo sé, pero eso ya no importa, lo que importa es que eres mi hijo y estoy muy orgulloso de ti, tanto Candy como yo te amamos inmensamente, eso nunca lo olvides-se fue acercando a él mientras que su hijo se mantenía cabizbajo.

-Me cuesta trabajo creer todo esto, hace poco creía que éramos como una familia común y corriente, pero con la diferencia de que yo estoy enamorado de la joven que creía era mi hermana- se restableció poco a poco, sentía que la verdad lo liberaba, pero al mismo tiempo lo ataba a otras cosas-Debió ser difícil recuperarla- menciono con una sonrisa contrariada.

-Recuperarla-repito aquella palabra en medio de un suspiro, adentrándose nuevamente en sus recuerdos-Cuando quise regresar, le pedí a tu abuelo que nos acompañara, ustedes se quedaron en el hotel, mientras yo llegaba a Lakewood un par de días después de que mi tío Albert y la tía abuela se enteraran de la verdad, yo estaba feliz por volver a verla, pero cuando vi a una pequeña niña en sus brazos, sentía que el mundo se me desmoronaba, una gran desolación me invadió y el corazón se me rompía en pedazos-

-Pero, ¿comprendiste al saber que ella te creía muerto?-pregunto el ojiverde intrigado aun conociendo el final de la historia.

-Sí, cuando llegue al estudio me encontré con Stear y Archie, los tres estábamos contentos por el reencuentro, ellos me dijeron que me creían muerto en la familia y que era un milagro que estuviera de regreso, yo estaba a poco de conocer al famoso tío Abuelo, encontrándome con la sorpresa de que era el hermano de mi madre- recordó tan emotivo encuentro con total afecto, a pesar de que en ese tiempo su relación con Candy tal vez nunca volvería a ser la misma.

~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~

-¡ELLA HA DICHO QUE LA SUELTES!-la ojiverde escucho un fuerte puño impactarse contra el rostro de Neal, este quedo tirado en el piso, quejándose inmensamente del dolor, ella vio la espalda de su salvador, mientras que aquel apuesto rubio logro calmar su furia, miro hacia atrás, preocupado por el bienestar de Candy- ¿Estás bien?, no te hizo nada-dijo después de ver como el hijo de los Legan se retiraba del lugar.

-Sí, estoy bien Albert, gracias-agradeció con una sonrisa, pero se sentía inútil por no haberse defendido-Sera mejor ir con Dorothy y Arthur-dijo estando a punto de retirarse.

-Candy, espera-ella se detuvo, mientras que el joven patriarca intentaba hallar una manera de acomodar sus palabras- Necesito hablar contigo-

-Dime-la rubia espero a que su amigo hablara pero parecía renuente ante esa idea.

-Aquí no, es algo muy serio, necesito que vayas a la estudio en una hora, ¿está bien?-el misterio estaba impregnado en aquella oración, eso fue lo que Candy percato.

-De acuerdo será como tu digas-trato de no preocuparse y se fue retirando hacia donde estaba Dortothy y el pequeño Arthur entretenidos con una liebre mecánica que le habia regalado Stear, alegando que se trataba de una ardilla, cosa que nadie le creyó.

~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~

_Albert estaba emocionado por ver finalmente a Anthony y saberlo con vida, ambos hablaron largamente de la terrible confusión que hubo en aquel choque de trenes y su larga estancia en Nuevo Orleans mientras recuperaba la memoria, donde conoció a la familia __McCullough. El joven patriarca le advirtió que las cosas ya no eran las mimas desde su partida, en algunos aspectos eran buenos, pero en otros no tanto._

-Vi que Candy tenía una niña en sus brazos, ella, ¿se caso?-pregunto repentinamente, a lo cual Albert no podía negarle una respuesta.

-Si-esa respuesta abatió al amante de las rosas, pero debía de entender que eso formaba parte de los cambios que había en la familia- Pero debes de entender que…-

-Albert, puedo pasar-se escucho la voz de Candy después de haber tocado la puerta, Anthony se estremeció con tan solo oírla.

-Espera un segundo- pidió y de inmediato se dirigió con su sobrino para pedirle que entrara a la habitación contigua y saliera cuando él dijera-Ya puedes pasar-se volvia a sentar en su lugar, mientras que la rubia entraba a la habitación sin percatarse que unos ojos que ella tanto extrañaba la miraban desde una puerta entreabierta.

-Bien, ¿de qué quieres hablarme?-pregunto la ojiverde mientras tomaba asiento, Albert carraspeo un poco sintiéndose un poco nerviosos, pero segundos después se mantuvo firme para continuar.

-De acuerdo, solo quiero que mantengas la calma ante lo que te voy a decir, pero por mucho tiempo hemos sido engañados-

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto sin entender hacia donde iba encaminada esa conversación.

-Hace más de cuatro años, sufrimos por una gran pérdida- la joven desvió su mirada al recordar tristemente ese suceso-Sin embargo, hubo una terrible confusión-los ojos de Candy se abrieron desmesuradamente-Milagrosamente, en ese accidente hubo un sobreviviente- la rubia no creía lo que estaba escuchando-Anthony, está con vida- la rubia rápidamente se levanto del lugar, todo parecía un sueño, quería escapar de allí y no llegar al momento en que todo se convertiría en pesadilla, pero cuando dio media vuelta, se topo con el dueño de aquellos ojos que la hacían acelerar su corazón, su cabello rubio como el oro y su imponente figura.

-Candy-intento acercase a ella, pero lo primero que recibió fue una fuerte abofeteada, cuando fijo si vista nuevamente a ella, vio como temblaba, mantenía sus puños cerrados y de sus ojos comenzaban a brotar varias lagrimas.

-¿Cómo pudiste?-pregunto dando dos pasos hacia atrás, hasta chocar con el escritorio, Anthony trato de acercarse pero ante ello la rubia reacciono a la defensiva-¡DEJAME, NO TE ME ACERQUES, NO QUIERO VERTE, VETE!-el rubio trato de insistir, pero Albert sugirió que lo mejor era dejarla sola.

_A él le dolía verla así, necesitaba explicarle, aunque eso implicaba que nunca lo perdonaría. Ella se dejo caer el piso, llorando intensamente, se sentía totalmente traicionada y desilusionada, había sufrido tanto por su muerte que incluso había atentado contra su propia vida, pero a la vez era todo un remolino de emociones, ya que también sentía que lo había traicionado._

_Anthony poco a poco se fue enterando que Candy se había casado con Terry, su mejor amigo, sorprendiéndose por los sentimientos que guardaba por su pecosa, sin embargo, meses atrás fue asesinado a manos de Susana Malrow, quien originalmente tenía en mente asesinar a Candy. Sintió una enorme emoción cuando conoció a Arthur, su primogénito, había heredado sus ojos y su sonrisa era imposible negar su parentesco, aunque también se sintió mal por no haber estado esos primeros años junto con su amada en la hermosa espera. La familia Ardley se quedo sin habla cuando Anthony presento a su pequeño hijo Mathew, fue muy bien recibido, incluso por la ojiverde, que también había escuchado, a medias, la historia de Anthony en Nuevo Orleans, aunque sintió una enorme punzada en su corazón imaginándolo con otra mujer entre sus brazos, eso mismo sintió Anthony al conocer a Rosemary, la hija que tuvo la rubia con Terry, pero sabía que no debía juzgarla y más cuando Paty, la ahora esposa de su primo Stear, le pidió no hacerlo después de contarle que ella(Candy) había tratado de suicidarse, con ello se sintió el hombre más despreciable del mundo a pesar de que en gran parte no era responsable de esa confusión. _

_En una noche, Anthony y sus primos bebieron algunas copas, para sanar heridas internas como se decía por allí, pero a la media noche, en estado de ebriedad se dirigió junto con los hermanos Cornwell al pie de la ventana donde estaba la habitación de la mujer que era dueña absoluta de su corazón._

-¡CANDY, DESPIERTA!-grito fuertemente para poder alcanzar su objetivo.

-Anthony, estás loco, vas a despertar a todos-decía Stear que aun mantenía perfectamente el equilibrio y tenía a Archie casi encima.

-¡Mira allí esta!, ¿no es hermosa?-dijo al ver como la rubia se asomaba por el balcón, totalmente paralizada al ver al apuesto rubio totalmente tomado.

-¿Anthony que haces?-pregunto mientras se tapaba a un mas con su bata de dormir.

-¡Solo quiero que me devuelvas todo el amor que fue todo para mi, devuélveme mis alegrías, mi sueños junto a ti, yo no puedo seguir viviendo de esta manera!- dijo en modo de suplica, a la rubia también le dolía que el destino le hubiera hecho una mala jugada, pensaba que se había burlado de ellos, por el simple hecho de amarse-Candy, sabes que te amo, lo diré hasta que el mar se seque, hasta el fin de los tiempos, ¡CANDY, TE AMO, TE AMO!-

-¡Basta!-pidió ella para poder cesar los gritos del ojiazul aunque no evito sentirse conmovida como una quinceañera por tan tremenda demostración de amor-¡No puedes seguir con esto!-

-¿Por qué no?, podemos tener una vida juntos-propuso con sinceridad, pero para la rubia eso parecía una idea bastante alejada.

-Lo siento, pero tal vez, sea demasiado tarde para los dos-respondió tratando de que sus lagrimas no aparecieran, y sin decir más, se metió a su habitación.

-Oye Anthony, ¿Qué haces?-pregunto Stear al ver como su primo subía por una enredadera que conducía a la habitación de la pecosa-Dios, este hombre ya perdió el juicio-dijo por ultimo al ver que el rubio había llegado a su destino.

-Archie, Stear-se escucho decir de una castaña acompañada de su amiga, para llevarse con ellas a sus respectivos maridos.

-¿Creen que lo logre?-pregunto repentinamente Archi estando apoyado de la pelinegra mientras subían las amplias escaleras de la mansión.

-Claro, estaremos allí para ayudarlos, a que ambos finalmente sean felices-contesto Annie acertadamente, ansiando que su hermana encontrara la felicidad que ella merecía, mientras que en la habitación de la rubia, un apuesto joven se adentraba, logrando inquietar a su amada.

-Anthony, no deberías estar aquí-retrocedió un par de pasos, pero eso no evitaba que el ojiazul se acercara mas a ella.

-Yo solo deseo estar a tu lado, formar una familia juntos, Rosemary, Mathew, Arthur, tu y yo, ¿Por qué Candy, porque te niegas a esa posibilidad, a una nueva oportunidad de estar nuevamente juntos?-pregunto mientras con su mano trataba de alcanzar la suave mejilla de la pecosa, pero ella se alejo de él, dándole la espalda.

-Es difícil, yo ya me había resignado y aceptado que tu nunca volverías, ahora lo que tú me pides, no creo que sea posible, pienso que lo mejor es que ya no ínsitas-dijo aparentando total seguridad, mientras que su voluntad estaba a punto de ser vencida por la presencia del hombre que siempre ha amado.

-¿Eso es lo que en verdad quieres Candy?-hubo un momento de silencio que para ambos se volvió casi una eternidad-Bien, pero si así lo quieres, yo solo te pido, un día, tu y yo, para demostrarte todo el amor que siento por ti, después te dejare en paz para siempre y regresare a Nuevo Orleans, pero siempre estaré al pendiente de Arthur-aun estando de espaldas, apoyo sus manos sobre sus hombros-Candy, ¿estás dispuesta a cumplir mi petición?-la ojiverde no sabía qué hacer y más cuando sintió su piel erizarse ante la cercanía de Anthony, no confiaba mucho en lo que decía el rubio, sobre todo cuando estaba ebrio.

-Está bien, solo un día-dijo simplemente, esperando que al día siguiente fuera un asunto olvidado para el rubio.

-Sera como tú digas, descansa princesa- antes de irse por la ventana, el rubio beso la frente de su pecosa sin que ella pudiera reaccionar e inevitablemente recordó aquellos años felices junto a él.

_Los días fueron transcurriendo, Candy pensó que el rubio había olvidado su trato, pero desde esa vez, ya no había insistido, aunque siempre se daba cuenta cuando se le quedaba viendo fijamente, haciéndola enrojecer levemente y que sus latidos se aceleraran de golpe. Para ella era un deleite ver como el rubio jugaba con Arthur y Mathew, demostrando que era un padre amoroso y ejemplar, incluso le pedía a Dorothy que lo dejara cargar a Rosemary y alzarla por los cielos diciéndole palabras llenas de ternura, mientras que la pequeña sonreía alegremente estando en los cariñosos brazos del ojiazul. Pero su corazón se aceleraba más cuando, veía a Anthony cuidar nuevamente sus rosas, sobre todo cuando desabrochaba los primeros dos botones de su camisa y la arremangaba hasta los codos, dejando ver una parte de sus pectorales que alguna vez sintió entre sus dedos y una parte de los fuertes brazos del rubio que cualquier mujer desearía ser estrechada en ellos, se reprendía a ella misma por tener semejantes pensamientos tan poco decentes. Hasta que una mañana Annie y Paty la levantaron diciéndole que Arthur se había sentido mal y que fue necesario llevarlo al hospital, sin pensarlo dos veces, Candy tomo lo necesario para ir al carro que la llevaría al lado de su hijo._

-¿En qué hospital se encuentra?-pregunto estando abordo, pero sus amigas, solo sonrieron viendo que el plan había resultado-¿Por qué sonríen?-su voz parecía molesta.

-Lo sentimos Candy, pero lo hacemos por tu felicidad-respondió la elegante mujer de anteojos, mientras que el auto comenzaba a moverse, evitando que la rubia se bajara.

-No, esperen, ¿pero que hacen?-dijo mientras se iba alejando de la mansión Lakewood.

-¡No te preocupes, nosotras cuidaremos de los niños!-grito Annie sin evitar sentir emoción al saber que le esperaba a su querida amiga.

_Había llegado a la casa de campo que era propiedad de la familia Ardley y que por un tiempo fue el hogar de Albert, pero ahora era muy diferente desde aquella última vez que la visito, estaba restaurada por completo, recargado en la puerta, Anthony la recibía con una sonrisa, le hizo recordar aquella vez que asistió a su primera fiesta en Lakewood, le ofreció su mano para que la tomara y de inmediato besarle el dorso galantemente, mientras que los latidos de su corazón eran más notorios._

-Creí que lo habías olvidado-dijo con esa característica inocencia que el rubio tanto adoraba en ella, él rio momentáneamente mientras que la ojiverde contemplaba aquella sonrisa que añoraba.

-¿No has escuchado, que los borrachos y los niños dicen la verdad?-pregunto después de una dosis de carcajadas.

-Bueno, sí, pero no creí que fuera en serio-dijo ella, pero la mirada del ojiazul le indicaba que todo iba muy enserio y no sabía hasta donde podría resistir ante sus encantos.

_Ambos entraron a la pequeña casa, donde tomaron el almuerzo que fue preparado por el príncipe de las rosas, siendo elogiado por la rubia, pero se dio cuenta que disfrutaba verla más a ella que en comer, se sentía intimidada ante sus miradas que poco a poco se iba transformando en aquella que la hacía perder la razón, temía por lo que podría pasar, sin embargo no hacía nada por escapar, pasaron toda la tarde hablando, recordando viejas anécdotas, algunas que ambos no compartieron, ella en su vida que tuvo en Nueva York y él en Nuevo Orleans. Cuando era hora de dormir, subieron al primer piso, Candy estaba a punto de despedirse pero Anthony la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso suave pero demandantemente logrando que las rodillas de la rubia se debilitaran. _

-Espera, por favor-dijo con la respiración agitada, sabía que si él continuaba ya no tendría el valor para detenerlo.

-Solo esta noche, te lo ruego-susurro con una voz profunda en su oído mientras la estrechaba mas en sus brazos, sin escuchar respuesta, busco su aprobación con un beso que ella ya no pudo negar.

_Ambos entraron a la habitación, que solo era iluminando por la luz de la luna, fue desprendiéndola de su vestido que fue cayendo hasta arremolinarse en sus pies, apreciando su blanca piel, besando sus mejillas hasta descender por su cuello y sus hombros, mientras que sus manos viajaban atreves de su espalda para poder liberarla del sujetador, dejando ver su bien formado busto, el rubio cayo rendido ante tal visión, mientras que la ojiverde estaba mareada ante el embriagador beso de su príncipe, admitiendo ser débil ante su roce. La llevo finalmente hasta la cama, donde él también se fue retirando sus prendas, dejando ver su bien formada anatomía masculina. Sus labios se dirigieron primero hasta las cicatrices que tenía su pecosa en las muñecas, hasta llegar a uno de sus endurecidos pezones, besándolos con devoción, mientras que cegado por la pasión, su mano se iba deslizando por el plano vientre de su amada, hasta llegar a su centro, comenzando acariciar lentamente su intimidad._

-Anthony, por favor, no-menciono con la voz entrecortada, hasta que estallo en un fuerte gemido al sentir como uno de sus dedos fue entrando en ella, haciendo que no pudiera coordinar sus ideas, sintiendo que moriría por tanto placer. Al ver como el rubio pasaba sus dedos llenos del néctar que venía de su interior y los saboreaba lentamente, fue una visión sumamente erótica que logro excitarla aun mas.

-Fascinante- dijo después de probar tan característico sabor proveniente de su pecosa, al no quedar satisfecho con ello, sus besos fueron descendencia hasta llegar al lugar donde segundos antes estaban sus dedos.

-¡No, allí no!, ¡Ah!-era demasiado tarde, ya que el rubio había metido su cabeza en medio de sus piernas, saboreando, devorando cada parte de su intimidad que a cada momento se humedecía, lo único que pudo hacer fue enterrar sus dedos en su dorada cabellera, estremeciéndose y disfrutar la caricias del que siempre fue el amor de su vida, él al escuchar sus constantes gemidos y como arqueaba su espalda, no pudo resistirse y la beso nuevamente en los labios, para finalmente introducirse en ella y que la cordura brillara por su ausencia.

-Te amo-dijo mientras que la pecosa se aferraba a su espalda y el ritmo comenzaba acelerarse hasta que ambos llegaron a la cima, la soltó por un momento contemplando su pecho descender y ascender provocadoramente, sus labios entreabiertos por la agitación, el color carmesí en sus mejillas, junto con el sudor de su frente haciendo que varios mechones de su pelo atravesaran su rostro, él las quito con suavidad para tener una mejor visión de sus bellos ojos esmeraldas-¿Quieres que me detenga?-le pregunto con voz ronca cerca de sus labios después de volverla a besar.

-No, no te detengas-dijo sin reprimirse, ansiando nuevamente fundirse con él, sintiendo como se derretía ante sus caricias, algo que siempre anhelaba cada noche desde que había partido y de su supuesta muerte, se sentía enormemente dichosa de estar nuevamente entre sus brazos, amándola una y otra vez en el transcurso de la noche, sin importar el pasado, solo eran dos almas encontrándose, uniéndose en un solo ser-Te amo, mi Anthony adorado-dijo en un susurro inaudible antes de caer rendida del cansancio.

_Ya llevaba despierto más de media hora, sentado en un cómodo sofá, contemplando con satisfacción, el cuerpo de su amada rubia, profundamente dormida sobre la cama, recorriendo cada parte de sus ser, desde sus largas y descubiertas piernas que eran bañadas por la luz del sol, su estrecha cintura, su sedosa espalada que era acariciada por algunos mechones ensortijados, pero lo que le robo el aliento fue ver su rostro pecoso, tan hermoso, sus suaves labios, su nariz respingada y sus largas pestañas, parecía un ángel que Dios le había enviado ese día en el portal de rosas, solamente para amarla, pero ahora, estaba a punto de perderla. Se fue acercando a ella tentado en hacerla suya nuevamente, pero se limito en dejar una rosa en su almohada y una nota, por ultimo besos sus cabellos y se retiro del lugar. _

_Extendió su brazo solo para comprobar que él ya no estaba a su lado, por un momento pensó que todo se trato de un sueño, pero al abrir sus ojos, se encontró con una rosa y una nota escrita por el amante de las rosas._

"Princesa, te agradezco que me hayas regalado este día que por siempre estará marcado en mi alma, como uno de los mas felices en los que estuve a tu lado, pero un día, no me es suficiente para demostrarte todo el amor que siento por ti, ni siquiera una vida entera, pero tú has decidido que nuestros caminos deben de separarse, y aun con el dolor de mi corazón, yo nací solamente para cumplir tu voluntad.

Por siempre tuyo: Anthony"

_Candy trato de no llorar, por un momento, maldiciendo que las cosas se hubieran salido de control en su bella historia que tenía junto a él. Se vistio rápidamente para dirigirse a la mansión de Lakewood, pero al abordar el automóvil se encontró con la inesperada presencia de Maxwell __McCullough, que la saludo cordialmente, pero el asombro no desaparecía en el rostro de la ojiverde. _

-Mi hija, antes de morir, me encargo que te entregara esto cuando llegara el momento indicado-el hombre le extendió un sobre con su nombre.

-Tiene mi nombre, ¿Cómo es posible?-cuestiono ella, sabiendo que nunca se conocieron.

-En la carta viene todo, si me disculpa, yo me paso a retirar-salió del automóvil sin darle tiempo a la rubia decir algo más, el carro arranco, ella abrió el sobre para disponerse a leer la misiva, que al parecer constaba de dos cuartillas.

"Para: Candice White Ardley

Cuando esta carta llegue hacia ti, seguramente yo ya no esté con vida y te habrás reencontrado con Anthony, el motivo de estas líneas, es solo para decirte que yo en parte fui la culpable de que Anthony no regresara a tu lado, en sus pertenecías encontré pruebas que me demostraban el gran amor que sentía y que seguramente siente por ti, yo sentía envidia de ese amor, ansiaba que alguien así me amara intensamente y no dejarlo ir nunca, pero tarde me di cuenta que su corazón siempre será tuyo a pesar de que no te recordaba, sin embargo no podía aceptarlo y lo mantuve a mi lado, hasta mis últimos días.

Comprendo si llegas odiarme por eso y que nunca logres perdonarme, eso lo entiendo, lo único que te pido, es que aceptes nuevamente a Anthony en tu vida, sin importar que yo me interpuse en su camino, eso no impide que ustedes pueden ser felices juntos, también te pido que cuides mucho de mi querido Mathew, es el menos culpable de todo esto, si mi castigo es que él nunca sepa de mi existencia, estaré dispuesto aceptarlo en cualquier lugar en donde me encuentre. Si aun así no crees lo que te describo, la siguiente hoja es la carta que guarde celosamente en mi poder y que siempre te perteneció.

Atte: Jacqueline McCullough"

_La ojiverde había notado que era una carta breve, escrita momentos antes de la muerte de Jacqueline, pero en cada línea no evito sentir rencor hacia ella por haberla alejado de su amado Anthony por tanto tiempo, no entendía del todo sus razones, incluso pensó que era malvada, incluso más que Eliza, pero el haberse tomado el tiempo de escribir aquella misiva, la hizo dudar. Se dispuso a leer la siguiente hoja encontrándose con la elegante letra de Anthony._

"Para: Mi princesa

Tal vez esta carta te parezca precipitada y demasiado improvisada, pero realmente estoy emocionado por volver a tu lado, deseo tanto llegar a Lakewood, abrazarte, besarte y reflejarme en tus hermosos ojos, incluso quiero que este tren volara para acortar los días de mi llegada, seguramente creerás que estoy loco, no obstante me declaro culpable y solo tú lo haces posible, es por eso que cuando llegue te daré una sorpresa, una noticia que nos cambiara la vida y así poder mantener mi promesa de estar a tu lado para siempre, lo único que te pido es que me esperes, muy pronto nos reencontraremos en el lugar donde me perdí en tu sonrisa y te entregue mi corazón.

Por siempre tuyo: Anthony"

_Lagrimas silenciosas descendían por su rostro sin darse cuenta que el chofer abría la puerta para que descendiera, el tiempo paso tan rápido que ya estaba de regreso en Lakewood, limpio sus lagrimas y por el poder la inercia se dirigió al estudio llevando consigo las dos misivas, su cabeza daba vueltas al no saber a qué conclusión llegar, había tanto dolor, tristeza, sufrimiento, que sentía tanto miedo de que esa ilusión de estar al lado de Anthony se fuera desvaneciendo. Minutos después el rubio entro por la puerta, mientras que ella miraba atrás de la ventana sin atreverse mirarlo de frente._

-Ha llegado el momento de mi partida-dijo sin notar reacción alguna por parte de su pecosa, algo que lo fue lastimando lentamente y matando poco a poco sus esperanzas- Pero antes de que me vaya, vengo a dejarte esto, desde siempre fue tuyo-dejo dicho objeto sobre el escritorio pero la rubia se mantenía estática-Y quiero que sepas, que si yo pudiera elegir, volver a vivir, lo haría junto a ti, solamente para volverte a besar y sentirte un día más- el ojiazul agacho la mirada tratando sobrellevar el dolor-Adiós Candy- salió de la habitación sin esperar la respuesta de la ojiverde.

_Segundos después, la rubia reacciono y dio media vuelta encontrándose con una pequeña caja aterciopelada color verde, aun con el temblor en su mano se atrevió a tomarla, al abrirla se encontró con aquella moneda que había conservado en su primer paseo por el pueblo, la retiro de la caja y se sorprendió que debajo de ella se encontraba un hermoso anillo de diamantes, lo examino entre sus dedos, a contraluz vio que estaba grabado: Anthony & Candy para siempre. No pudo evitarlo más y estallo en un fuerte llanto que logro derrumbarla al piso, se preguntaba, ¿Por qué la vida los había castigado de esa manera?, sin embargo otra respuesta llego a su cabeza: __¡Prométeme que serás feliz, Candy!, __su corazón siempre será tuyo._

_Arthur lloraba y se aferraba del abrazo de su padre, para que este no se fuera, estaba muy triste, ya que sus días con él habían sido muy dichosos, Anthony le dijo que no podían estar juntos por siempre pero le prometió que regresaría a visitarlo, diciéndole que debía cuidar bien de su madre. Todos lo estaban despidiendo, tristes, mientras salía del portal de rosas intentando dibujar una sonrisa._

-¡ANTHONY!-escucho su voz instantes antes de subir al coche que lo llevaría a la estación de trenes junto con el Sr. McCullough y Mathew.

-Candy-dijo totalmente paralizado al ver como su pecosa llegaba totalmente agitada después de la carrera que había realizado.

-Yo..yo-luchaba para que sus palabras salieran, pero estaba demasiado exaltada- Yo, incluso si renazco, incluso si no fuéramos a estar juntos nunca más, continuaría amándote, continuaré amándote en este corazón, Anthony, no quiero perderte, no quiero…-sin poder continuar sintió como su príncipe la besaba intensamente a pesar de que sus lagrimas seguían fluyendo.

-Yo tampoco quiero perderte-dijo Anthony mientras la estrechaba felizmente en sus brazos, mientras que la rubia seguía llorando.

-No quiero que te vayas, no quiero perderte, no de nuevo, por favor, quédate-mencionaba mientras sentía el exquisito calor y aroma del amante de las rosas.

-Estaré contigo hoy y lo que me queda de vida-hizo que sus miradas se cruzaran, permitiéndole a Candy admirar el azul cielo de sus ojos, para así poder sonreír-Eres mucho más linda cuando sonríes que cuando lloras-volvió a abrazarla para poder susurrarle en el oído-Pero lo eres más cuando te hago mía- dijo provocativamente sin darse cuenta que todos estaban festejando su reconciliación, Annie y Patty abrazaban a sus esposos, llorando y saltando de la emoción, Albert estaba alegre junto con el pequeño Arthur, al igual que la tía Abuela que sonreía al ver a la joven pareja, incluso toda la servidumbre de la mansión Lakewood estaba de fiesta. Todos, a partir de allí, supieron que nada y nadie podría quebrantar el amor entre ellos dos.

**CONTINUARA…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Azul como el cielo**

**Capitulo 11**

**Love Story **

"_Te amo más que a nadie, sin duda_

_Porque escogí este camino que estoy andando_

_Pero incluso si renazco, incluso si no fuéramos a estar juntos nunca más_

_Continuaría amándote, porque esta es nuestra historia de amor."_

_(Love Story - Namie Amuro)_

_No podía dejar de llorar, ese día había recibido demasiada información, enterarse que su padre, era actor y además fue asesinado, no era fácil de digerir, al igual el sufrimiento de su madre, se sintió tan mal por haberle gritado, decirle que ella no entendía que era morir de amor, ¡que estúpida se sentía!._

-Rosemary, hija, ¿ahora lo entiendes?-pregunto al mismo tiempo que intentaba calmar a su hija, quien finalmente se lanzo a sus brazos.

-Perdóname, Mamá, fui una tonta-decía con la voz entrecortada, pero tiernamente su madre levanto su rostro al mismo tiempo que le regalaba una sonrisa.

-No hay nada que deba perdonarte, simplemente no lo sabías, dime, ¿nos perdonas a mí y Anthony por ocultarte la verdad?-pregunto sin dejar de abrazar a la ojiazul.

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte Mamá, tú más que nadie mereces ser feliz con el hombre que amas-respondió con una sonrisa retirando varias lagrimas de su rostro-Aunque admito sentirme triste por solo tener una foto de mi padre y no algún recuerdo de él-dijo con profunda sinceridad que Candy comprendió, se fue soltando un poco de ella y se acerco a su cofre.

-Toma-le extendió un libro y una armónica-A tu padre le hubiera encantado que lo tuvieras-la ojiazul tomo eso regalos con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Romeo & Julieta, mi favorito-dijo al leer el titulo de la obra y ver en el interior la firma de su padre-Gracias-estrecho tanto el libro como la armónica en su pecho.

-Solo hay algo más que quiero agregar- menciono la rubia de ojos verdes viendo fijamente a su hija- No por el simple hecho de que no lleves la misma sangre de Anthony, no deja de ser tu padre-Rosemary levanto la vista atenta a lo que decía su madre- Él siempre te va querer como a una hija, te adora, su amor por ti es incondicional y sé que tu también lo quieres mucho, ¿o me equivoco?-

-No-respondió sin evitar recordar los momentos al lado de un padre cariñoso y consentidor como lo era Anthony.

-Después de esto, tú cariño por el no debe de cambiar en nada, además, a mi me hubiera gustado al menos tener un padre- dijo con melancolía, haciendo meditar por varios instantes a Rosemary-Bien, lo mejor será regresar a la mansión-se fue levantando lentamente, pero se apoyo en el tronco del árbol al sentir un fuerte mareo.

-Mamá, ¿estás bien?-le ayudo a su madre a mantenerse de pie, a pesar de la sonrisa que le mostraba, estaba sumamente preocupada.

-Sí, estoy bien, ¿sabes?, se me antoja un helado de chocolate, ¡claro!, después de un Hot-dog de esos que venden en el pueblo-menciono, reflejando entusiasmo en su voz, algo que descoloco por completo a su hija.

-Debe ser porque nos saltamos la comida-trato de hallar una explicación mientras, caminaban a paso lento hacia la mansión.

_Restregó ambas manos en su rostro, el enigma finalmente fue resuelto, la historia de su padre era poco común, es más, no era nada común, en cierta parte estaba feliz por no ser hermano de Rosemary y así amarla sin restricción alguna, pero en varios momentos de la historia se sintió, conmovido, alterado, triste, aunque su fortuna era que conocía el final, su presente. No podía cuestionar el amor entre su padre y Candy, era realmente inútil y mas él hubiera, ya que él hubiera no existe. _

-Después de que Candy y yo nos casamos, se hicieron todos los trámites, para que Rosemary tuviera mi apellido, además de que nunca mencionamos cuantos años llevamos casados-dijo en medio de una sonrisa -Ahora que sabes la verdad, ¿tu cariño hacia Candy ha cambiado?- pregunto, observando cómo su hijo levantaba su vista.

-No-respondió con sinceridad y mostrando una resplandeciente sonrisa.

-Me alegro, lo mejor será ir a buscarlas-dijo repentinamente acercándose a la puerta para salir y ser seguido por Mathew.

_Sorpresivamente sus caminos se cruzaron en medio del jardín de rosas, donde habitaban tantos recuerdos, Anthony vio a las dos rubias con una sonrisa, Rosemary lo observaba conteniendo todo su cariño, pero cuando el hombre que la había criado, extendía sus brazos, invitándola a estacionarse en ellos, varios recuerdos llegaron a su mente, la primera vez que se subió a un caballo y la enseño a cabalgar, los cuentos que le leía cuando era niña sin importar si llegaba cansado del trabajo, las horas que se pasaba velando junto a ella, cuando creía que había un mounstro en el armario, lo divertido que era aprender los graciosos pasos de Charleston, su amor por las rosas y por la vida, siempre estaba allí, para ella, sin importar que en sus venas no corriera la misma sangre._

-¡Papá!-esas palabras salieron desde lo más profundo de su corazón, corrió hacia sus protectores brazos-Papá, lo siento, lo siento tanto, no debí decirte eso tan horrible, perdóname-

-Pequeña no llores- dijo totalmente dichoso por escuchar las palabras de la que siempre será su hija-Eres más linda cuando sonríes, anda, regálame una sonrisa- Rosemary cumplió su petición sintiéndose más tranquila- Mucho mejor-

-Te quiero mucho papá-recargo su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, mientras que la estrechaba cariñosamente en sus brazos.

-Yo te adoro, pequeña, nunca lo olvides-beso tiernamente sus cabellos, mientras que por otro lado, Mathew no sabía cómo dirigirse con Candy, ya que también recordaba la vez que le enseño a trepar arboles, como esperaba ansiosamente el pan que ella preparaba y le encantaba, como la gente hallaba el parecido entre ambos, en sus ojos verdes y que ella nunca negaba tal hecho, además de sus recitales de piano en los cuales siempre asistía y era la que mas aplaudía, diciendo con orgullo: Él es mi hijo. Admiraba la fortaleza que se encontraba detrás de toda su ternura y bondad.

-Estoy orgulloso-la voz del Mathew capto la atención de Candy-De decir que tu eres mi madre-aquellas palabras lograron arrancarle una hermosa sonrisa a la ojiverde, que de inmediato se acerco a él para abrazarlo.

-Mi pequeño Mathew, no sabes lo feliz que me haces- dijo tratando de contener sus lagrimas llenas de emoción.

_Los cuatro se dirigieron nuevamente a la mansión, fueron directamente a encontrar un lugar para comer sin tener que molestar a los cocineros encargados del banquete de esa noche, terminaron en una mesa ubicada en uno de los amplios balcones que contaba la mansión, riendo, platicando, de viejas historias._

-¿De qué me perdí?-pregunto con entusiasmo Arthur al ver su familia reunida, sin parar de reír.

-Mamá nos estaba platicando de la vez que mis tíos y papá le jugaron una broma con respecto a un leyenda- menciono Mathew cesando su risa después de ver la mirada molesta de la ojiverde.

-Realmente me asuste, no se burlen-hizo un leve puchero, incitando a su esposo besarla en su mejilla en modo de disculpa.

-Te he dicho lo siento un millón de veces- menciono Anthony mientras atravesaba su brazo entre sus hombros.

-Pues yo creo que aun te falta papá, mi mamá no parece estar conforme con ello-argumento Rosemary guiñando un ojo.

-Yo opino que tendrás que regalarle una nueva estirpe de rosas- agrego Arthur mientras se acerba para tomar asiento.

-No es mala idea-respondió alegremente la Sra. Brower.

-De acuerdo, veré que se me ocurre-dijo despreocupado el apuesto hombre que ocupaba el corazón de Candy.

_Las horas fueron pasando y había llegado el momento para que todos se alistaran para la gran fiesta, los invitados fueron entrando uno por uno, con elegantes trajes y majestuoso vestidos de gala. Dorothy se disculpo con Rosemary al ser partícipe de ese secreto que finalmente fue revelado, pero la joven noblemente le dijo que no lo hiciera, recalcando el gran cariño que le tenía su nana. _

_Todos se estaban divirtiendo, menos dos peculiares hermanos, que fueron invitados por mera cortesía, Rosemary paso por el lugar donde estaba su tía Eliza dirigiéndole una mirada profunda, la cual hizo sentir un horrible escalofrió lleno de remordimiento y culpa, era ver a Terry señalándola como la mente principal de su asesinato. _

_La cena fue todo un éxito, muchos fueron felicitando a la pareja, deseando mas años de vida juntos, pero hubo un momento en el cual Candy nuevamente se sintió mareada, se escabullo por un momento, para no preocupar a su amado príncipe de las rosas y se dirigió con la esposa de Albert, que también era medico y que con el tiempo amiga intima de la joven, casi convirtiéndose en una hermana. Horas después ambas damas aparecieron nuevamente en la fiesta, una estaba tranquila y alegre y la otra estaba radiante de felicidad. _

_Los regalos no se hicieron esperar, sobre todo por Stear que regalo uno de sus peculiares inventos que al final no funciono, por lo cual se disculpo inmediatamente, mientras que Patty sonreía bastante apenada y su hijo Edward suspiraba resignado al ver los inventos fallidos de su padre, quien se había convertido en un respetado profesor de Física en la Universidad de Chicago, Archie ya estaba acostumbrado a tales resultados, mientras que Annie trataba de contener su risa, pero su hija Diana se disculpo para irse al jardín y estallar en carcajadas. Los esposos finalizaron la celebración después de un baile y de su más sincero agradecimiento por asistir a ese evento tan especial. _

_Rosemary y Mathew admiraban el gran amor que se sentían sus padres, era difícil creer que estuvieron con otras personas, pero eso les daba la oportunidad a ambos de amarse, sin embargo, al hacer público eso, sentían que perjudicarían la imagen del matrimonio Brower, tanto que habían luchado para estar juntos y ser finalmente felices, seria mal agradecer todo lo que han hecho por ellos. _

_Pero no esperaron que varios días después, se diera conocer ante la sociedad, el origen de ambos, con eso provocaron un gran escándalo, siendo tela de juicio y que Anthony perdiera su oportunidad de lanzarse a la política, algo que el rubio le tenía sin cuidado, ya que lo único que le importaba era la felicidad de sus hijos, Candy no tenía miedo de ser señalada, juzgada, ya no, sabía que nada bueno salía si seguía aparentaba cosas que no eran, incluso Arthur, estaba dispuesto a que dijeran que era un hijo fuera del matrimonio, por un tiempo, un bastardo, pero siempre hacia oídos sordos, él estaba tranquilo y con la conciencia limpia. Los más jóvenes volvieron a tener contacto con aquellos familiares con los que no convivían, por el lado de Mathew estaba su abuelo Maxwell y por parte de Rosemary con su abuelo el duque de Grandchester y su abuela la veterana actriz Eleonor Baker, incluso un día, junto con Anthony, fue al cementerio a visitar el lugar donde descansaba su padre y regalarle palabras de afecto y admiración._

_Toda la familia decidió abandonar definitivamente la mansión de Chicago y vivir unidos en la mansión de Lakewood, alejados de la civilización y de la gente que solo se dedicaba a juzgar los pecados ajenos. Mayo llegaba finalmente y las Dulce Candy florecían con esplendor, Anthony salió al jardin para cortar varias, para llevárselas a su pecosa, como era costumbre en su cumpleaños, sin embargo no espero encontrarla en el jardín._

-Princesa, pensé que estabas dormida-dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa, mientras que la rubia se le acercaba para darle un suave beso en los labios.

-No podemos dormir, si tú no estás con nosotros- confeso mientras sus miradas se cruzaban.

-¿Podemos?, ¿nosotros?-pregunto extrañado mientras levantaba su ceja, Candy sonrió y guio la mano libre de su esposo hacia su vientre.

-Sí, nosotros, o nosotras-vio como los ojos de Anthony brillaban de felicidad

-¿Es en serio, voy a ser…voy a ser papá de nuevo?-se atrevió a preguntar, y su esposa solo se dedico a asentir totalmente radiante, de inmediato la elevo en sus brazos y dio vueltas con ella en el aire-¡SOY EL HOMBRE MAS FELIZ DEL MUNDO!- con semejante grito logro despertar a casi toda la mansión, solamente para que observaran y compartieran la dicha que los invadía.

_Meses después los tres hermanos Brower estaban impacientes en los pasillos del Hospital Santa Juana, la esposa de Anthony ya llevaba varias horas en la sala de parto, hasta que Erin Ardley, la esposa de su tio abuelo Albert, salió para dar la buenas nuevas. _

-Tía, dinos, ¿Qué fue?-pregunto impacientemente Rosemary acompañada de su novio y su hermano.

-Fue una hermosa niña-respondió con una sonrisa, mientras que sus sobrinos comenzaban a celebrar.

-¿Podemos pasar a verlos?-pregunto Arthur tratando de calmar su euforia, por lo cual la esposa del patriarca Ardley asintió y sin pensarlo dos veces los tres entraron, viendo de inmediato a los esposos Brower contemplando a la nueva miembro de la familia.

-¿Y qué nombre le pondrán?- cuestiono Mathew admirando las rosadas mejillas de su hermanita.

-Pauna, Pauna Brower-contesto su padre después de besar la frente de la hermosa bebe.

-Es un hermoso nombre-argumento Rosemary sin parar de sonreír.

_La hora de visita había llegado a su fin, los tres jóvenes lo lamentaron, pero prometieron que la próxima vez llegarían con regalos para la pequeña Pauna, los dos esposos nuevamente se quedaron con el miembro más joven de la familia. _

-¿Te he dicho lo mucho que te amo?-pregunto Anthony mirando fijamente y tiernamente a su esposa.

-En esta última hora, no-respondió exhausta pero manteniendo su lado coqueto, su amado príncipe se acerco a su rostro para susurrarle a su oído con voz profunda.

- Te amo más que a nadie, incluso si renazco, incluso si no fuéramos a estar juntos nunca más, continuaría amándote, hasta que no brille el sol- la beso suavemente en los labios, dando así, continuación, a su historia de amor.

**FIN**

**Hola!, Finalmente pude subir el resto de los capítulos, admito, que la historia daba para más, pero las ocupaciones solo me dieron para esto, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y leernos para la próxima.**

**Saludos**

**Chaito **


End file.
